Last Cry of the Draconians
by EmpKaylenatye
Summary: Strange sightings and rumors spark a new adventure as a powerful weapon is being unearthed that will hold the lives of Gaea and Earth on the line. A few OC, but the main characters stay the same.
1. Chapter 1: Sightings

A/N) I don't own anything from Escaflowne. Oh, and for some odd reason the end part of my story is spaced kind of funny due to the upload.

Last Cry of the Draconians

Chapter 1: Sightings

Hitomi looked out of her classroom window. The weather outside told her that the spring was nearing summer, which meant that her senior year of high school was coming to an end. As the teacher droned on about making sure final papers were in by the last day of school, which was the next day, and about the graduation ceremony which Hitomi had heard one too many times. Instead her mind wandered to Gaea as it had been for the past few years, but with the approach of the end of high school and the thought of college, Hitomi found herself dwelling on the beautiful planet and the people that lived there more and more. She had changed quite a bit from that time; her body had filled out up top and around her hips giving her long curves. Her straight golden hair had grown out to a little bit past her shoulders with the front of her hair and bangs framing her face. As the bell rang, Hitomi gathered her books and headed to the station to catch her ride home. Before she even got part way there a black beat up car pull up along the sidewalk near her and Yukari stuck her head out.

"Hey, Hitomi. Want a ride?"

"If Amano is driving I'm not too sure about that Yukari." Teased Hitomi to the driver sitting next to her. Amano got out of the driver side throwing a friendly smile at Hitomi, "I'm not that bad of a driver am I?"

"No Amano." Hitomi opened the back door and strapped herself in.

"So are you excited! Tomorrow is our last day of school and after that Hitomi, we'll be going to college!" squealed Yukari.

Hitomi stared out the window not hearing her friend's question as Amano drove closer to her home.

"You're thinking about the place again Hitomi," came Amano's wise voice.

"I can't help it. Every time I think I have gotten over that experience something happens to bring it all up again."

"I'm sure that king of yours is on your mind. You should date more." Said Yukari turning to look at Hitomi sitting in the back.

"Well, I sure have the perfect role model. You and Amano have been dating this entire time and when is this wedding going to be?"

"We haven't done anything that extreme yet." Yukari's face flushed.

"Does it mean that you wouldn't want to?" Amano faked the hurtful tone in his voice.

Yukari quickly turned around a Hitomi hid the giggles that wanted to explode.

"No! No! I didn't mean that!"

Amano smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips as they came to a stop in Hitomi's driveway. Hitomi had taken a few steps away went Amano shouted for her and turned around.

"Hitomi, you never know, you may still get the chance to tell him how you feel."

Amano and Yukari waved to Hitomi as she walked up to her front door. Hitomi had gotten close to Amano, like the big brother that she had never had. Maybe it was because he was dating her best friend. She remembered when Amano had made the choice to stay in Tokyo to be near Yukari. She gave a little sigh at the tender thought as she walked into her house.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Alright dear. There are letters here from different universities, you should really sit down and decide."

"I'll look at them later mom." Hitomi said as she walked into her room.

"Don't take too much time."

Hitomi closed the door to her bedroom. She changed out of her school uniform and put on a pair of running short and a tank top. Since the whether had been so nice lately, Hitomi would go take a run through the park to clear her mind. Walking out of her room she put on her tennis shoes that were on the shoe rack in the hall.

"Mom, I'm going to the park."

With the park only a few blocks away it was only a short jog before she reached the lush green park. Running along the trail, Hitomi's mind began to wander. 'Why haven't I been able to move on? I've been dating – yeah, but those relationships never felt right. The guys weren't bad looking or were horrible people.' Yet, she felt no connection to any of the men she remembered, all except Van. Hitomi shook her head. 'No, I won't think of him. He is on another planet and being king of Fanelia most likely married to someone by now.

"But, I miss him."

Hitomi stopped her run immediately after she had admitted it out loud. Deciding to take a break she moved off of the sidewalk and laid on her back in the grass. She watched as the white clouds moved overhead making her remember the time when Van had taken her on Escaflowne and they were flying through the clouds, just able to touch them. She covered her face with her hands. 'Ugg, stop that!'

Looking back up at the sky there was something floating lazily up near the clouds. Hitomi rubbed her eyes to see it better thinking that it was most likely a low flying plane. 'Then why don't I hear anything?' Looking up again at the sky Hitomi rubbed her eyes again to look at the frightening object.

Bolting upwards Hitomi followed the unmistakable creature as it descended into the forest. Being careful not to attract its attention, Hitomi hid behind the trees. The large lumbering creature stood in a small clearing seeming to wait for something. Suddenly it cocked its head to one side as if it had heard something. Hitomi's breath hitched in her throat fearing that the monster had heard her. 'What is a dragon doing here? I thought they only stayed in Gaea, except when Van was transported here.' The dragon turned its head to the other side and seemed to back up a few steps looking straight at the other side of the clearing. Hitomi gasped as a portal opened. A roar was heard from what seemed like a great distance. The dragon in the clearing responded as another dragon stepped out of the portal. Hitomi clung to the tree as the two dragons walked up to each other and called. Flapping their wings the two dragons took off into the air.

Running out of the forest to follow them Hitomi watched as the two black dots headed off west into the light of the setting sun. Quickly Hitomi left the park sprinting back to her home. She knew that two dragons flying off in the biggest city in Japan would have to be on TV. Dashing in the door she flipped the TV on and turned to the news.

"Our top headline this evening is a five car crash over in the south side of the city . . ."

"Nothing!" said an exasperated Hitomi. Hitomi was about to walk out of the room before she caught the last bit of news.

"The driver of the car that started the accident had been wheeled off into an ambulance mumbling the word dragon. Paramedics believe that the man must have gone into a form of shock since no one else seemed to see anything in the sky."

"Some one saw it." Mumbled Hitomi.

"What was that dear?" questioned her mom as she entered the living room.

"Nothing."

"Well, dinner is ready. Go wash up."

Hitomi ate her dinner numbly and went upstairs to take a shower. She took off the cotton robe and slipped into a silk nightie that came down mid-thigh. Combing out her wet hair she thought about the two dragons. Seeing two of them in Tokyo scared her and more over, someone else had spotted them, but only one person had, shouldn't others have as well? Laying her brush down on her vanity she looked at herself in mirror. There was something missing, opening the top drawer of her vanity Hitomi took out a small box. Opening the lid she lifted out a necklace. It wasn't the pendant of her grandmother that she had given Van; instead it was one of his feathers. She had found it tucked away in her gym bag when she returned to Earth. Taking only a little part of it, Hitomi had made it into a pendant on a piece of leather string. The feather hung in the hallow of her breasts. She lifted the feather and stroked the sides lovingly wishing that it was really still a part of Van and that he was with her now. Hitomi had rarely worn the necklace in attempt to forget about Van, but she found herself missing him more when she didn't wear the charm.

There was also one other item in the box, her deck of tarot cards. She had stopped using them felling that she had meddled in fate enough, but now something told her to take them out. Reaching inside she grabbed her cards and sat remembering how real her predictions had been on Gaea. Suddenly her bedroom door swung open startling Hitomi and making her drop her cards onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hitomi."

"That's ok mom. What did you want?"

"I want you to go bed. Tomorrow is going to be your last day of school before college and I want you to rest. Did you ever look at those college letters yet?"

"I forgot."

"Well, I want you to do that first thing tomorrow when you get back. Good night dear."

"Night."

Hitomi's mother shut the door as Hitomi bent down to retrieve her cards. But Hitomi stopped herself before she picked any of them up. Out of her twenty-five cards only eight were laying face up and were separate from the other cards lying on the ground as if someone had placed them there. L'imperatore and la imperstarce were laying next to each other with l'amore touching both of the bottom of the cards while la carrozza was placed above them. Above these four cards was il monde, la torre, il giudizio, and la luota. Il monde was placed in the center while la torre was placed above and la luota and il giudizio were placed side beside below. 'The world is going to be judged by a strange fate that could end up either way. Two lovers will be reunited with each other. Does that mean Van.' Hitomi went to reach out for the card of l'imperatore and just as she touched the card a vision came over her.

There was a giant green tree. A black cloud descended on the tree withering it slowly away then the image before her shattered and Hitomi felt herself falling into nothingness. Reaching above herself she saw a figure coming towards her. It was a man with wings.

"Van?" As the man flew closer she could see his features better.

"Hitomi!"

"Van!" Hitomi cried as she reached up with both hands still falling. Van reached for her as well. Just as their hands met Hitomi felt herself thrown away from him. Hitomi opened her eyes finding herself laying on her back on her floor. Quickly picking up her cards Hitomi put them back in her box. Just as she was about to pull the necklace off she stopped, instead she left it on shutting her box and putting it away. 'That vision was too real. I thought that I had really touched him.'

Hitomi turned out her room lights and crawled under her covers. 'If anything, a good night's sleep will get rid of that vision, maybe I'll see Van again.' It didn't take long for the darkness of sleep to overcome her.

Van woke with a start sitting straight up in bed. He had been dreaming about fighting dragons and then the image shattered and he found himself flying downwards. He saw against the black pit a figure and decided to get close to it. As he grew closer he thought that it was she, the girl that had left to return to the Mystic Moon. His voice called out to her. "Hitomi!"

"Van!" came her voice loud and clear. He speed closer to her fearing that what ever she was falling from she would hit it soon. Hitomi had reached out her arms as van held out his own hands. Just as their fingertips had touched, something pulled her violently away. That's what had woken him, now sitting up in a cold sweat. Seeing her that close hurt his heart because he felt that in a way he must have failed her.

"Hitomi, I sure hope that you are alright."

A/N: If you are wonder what some of those tarot cards mean here they are: l'amore-the lovers, il monde-the world, la imperstrce-the empress, la luota-wheel of fortune,

l'imperatore-the emperor, la carrozza-the chariot, il giudizio-judgment, la torre-the tower. If you want the website that I got this from: http/ thank you for who ever reads this story, and remember please read and review, it will keep me writing this fan fiction if I know that people are reading my story!


	2. Chapter 2: Rumors

A/N: Thank you for those who are reviewing my fan fiction, I really appreciate it! And keep reviewing, it will make me want to put more of the story out! Again, I don't own Escaflowne or any part of it, but there will be future characters that do belong to me.(I thought that I would throw that in, hee hee)

Chapter 2: The Start of Rumors

It was a few hours after Van had been startled awake by the strange vision when he decided that it was time to wake up. The sky outside was clear with a few purplish-pink clouds. Going into his bathroom he found buckets of hot water waiting for him to be put into his tub. Filling the tub Van gingerly stepped in welcoming the heat and quickly cleaned himself. After drying off he donned a pair of black pants and a white shirt that the sleeves were very billowy and the cuffs were buttoned at his wrists the front of the shirt was tied at the neck. He decided against wearing a vest for the day and simply put on his knee length black boots. Van looked at himself in the floor length mirror in his room. He had gained a little bit of muscle over the past few years and it seemed as if he shoulders had become much broader with age. His hair was cut a little bit shorter, much like how Folken's hair had been when he was younger. He grabbed his father's sword and strapped it to his hip.

Walking out of his room he headed to the main kitchen. Knowing that the morning staff would just be starting. His favorite baker was pulling out a tray of hot bread loafs as he walked into the room. The baker's dark brown hair was an unruly curly mop on his hair and he wore the same brown and blue servant cloths as everyone else who worked in the palace, though it looked strange on the large man.

"Oh, good morning King." He said when he saw Van standing in the door.

Van tried to argue. "Now don't you start this argument again"

"But my lord if I didn't say your proper title-"

"I know, you would lashed. Thank you for reminding me that I need to change that law, Vabrin."

Vabrin quickly prepared a tray of cheeses and meats along with some pieces of the freshly made bread.

"What would you like to drink my lord, Van."

"Juice will be fine."

"Tris!" shouted Vabrin, Van figured that with a bellow like that all of Fanelia must have been woken up. A young girl dressed in the same brown and blue fabric with her brown hair tied into two ring braids came scurrying in.

"Yes, Vabrin?"

"Go get a pitcher of juice out of the cellar for Lord Van."

"Yes, Vabrin." Tris gave a quick curtsy as she passed by Van.

"Your going to scare the help away."

"Nonsense, it gives them the chance to build a little of a back bone my Lord."

Van stifled a chuckle, "And why would they need this?"

Vabrin turned a little somber," I saw too many workers freeze in the sight of the Dragon Slayers and die. I don't want to see that happen again."

"Well, that won't happen again. The people of Zaibach have long been dealt with."

Tris came back in with a full pitcher of berry juice. "Here you go my lord King."

She set the pitcher down on the table and placed a cup for him and just as she was about to pour the juice Van shooed her away.

"You have more important things to do than tend to me."

Tris curtsied and mumbled a thank you as she took out the some of the prepared food trays to other members of the house hold. Van made and ate a quick meal then ran out to the palace gardens. There waiting for him was Voris, a trusted sword teacher. He had bravely fought in the war against Zaibach and was honored when the king had asked him to come and train him, though he was badly injured. Some of his wounds still bothered him, but he ignored them. Voris was sitting on the grass meditating like he did every morning before Van showed up.

"Are you ready my lord?"

Van pulled out his sword with the tip facing Voris. Voris lunged forward without warning. Both Van and Voris fought hard until the sun was nearly high in the sky. Voris was sweating hard and it seemed that there was barely a glow on Van's face.

"I think its time for me to find a new sparing partner." Cheered Van as he pinned Voris for the twelfth time that morning.

"I would have to agree you highness." Came a voice from the garden entrance.

Van turned to the slightly arrogant voice. "Allen! I wasn't expecting you to show up. Where is the Crusade?" Van held out his hand and Allen shook it.

"It is outside of the city. I didn't want to disturb the towns people. Van, we need to talk." Allen started walking towards the palace.

"Voris I will be in the palace, hold the meetings until later in the afternoon. Oh, and remind me I need to change the noble addressing law."

"Yes, lord Van."

Van and Allen left Voris in the gardens as they walked into the place. It didn't take much for Van to notice Allen's troubled state of mind.

"What's wrong Allen this must be something serious to take away the smile from your face."

Allen paused for a moment. "Is there a place where we can talk in private?"

Van nodded and lead his guest into the sitting room next to his bed room. The sitting room was decorated in red velvet and dark wood. There were shelves all around the room covered in books, scrolls, and maps. Two couches faced each other with a heavily carved sitting table between them. Each of the men took a couch, Allen sat facing the window while Van faced the door to catch anyone that might be lurking outside.

"So what brought you to Fanelia, Allen. You rarely leave Freid or the Crusade and you showing up announced is very odd."

Allen stared out of the widow gazing down on Fanelia. "There are troubling reports coming to the post."

"Nothing about Zaibach I hope. I was told that all members who were anywhere near loyal were executed." Van held a face of revoltion reminded how the king of Astoria had handled the public executions.

"No, the last of the information we needed was given and now we have full access to their systems found on their flying ships." Allen gave a barely visible shutter, "No, it is other reports, though many of my men think that they are just rumors. It seems that the dragons have been flying out of the forest lately."

"Well, dragons do fly Allen." Van gave the older man a strange look.

"It's not that, the dragons are flying in pairs."

"Dragons never fly in pairs, they would rather kill eachother unless if they are mating and they never stay around long."

Allen looked Van directly into his eyes, "That's why I'm telling you this."

"And I have a feeling that you don't take this as a rumor."

"Not with the reports also about the people of Kasher in the mountains."

"What are they up to?"

"Apparently the king of Astoria gave some information to them from the files of Zaibach for some trading goods. Now no one seems to be able to get a hold of them."

"The people of Kasher have always been a very shut off country. Why would they want information from Zaibach?"

"Well, when Zaibach had them under their rule they were the ones to build their machines because of the mining and engineering capabilities."

Van contemplated this information. Looking over at the door he noticed that some of the light was being blocked. Making a silent gesture over to Allen he crept over to the door. Allen started talking about nonsense as Van got closer. When he was within reach of the door Van quickly grabbed the handle letting the door fly open as Allen stood up in a battle ready stance, sword drawn. A ball of fur and silk came tumbling into the room.

"Merle."

Merle looked up at Van. She was wearing a pink dress like she had always worn, but now much longer and a hole was cut out for her tail. Her pink hair had been cut to match what Hitomi had when she was last on Gaea and now fell across her shame filled eyse for being caught.

"Oh, hi Van! Hi Allen!" Merle looked over the knight as he put away his sword.

"Merle. How many times have I told you not to be sneaking around like this. You should be out at court."

"Oh, there is nothing but gossiping women who spread dumb rumors and lies."

Van sighed, "Merle how much did you hear?"

Merle kicked the floor, her tail twitching nervously.

"Merle." Van said in a stern voice.

"Everything since you shut the door." Mumbled Merle.

"You can't tell anyone of this Merle."

Allen looked up, "So do you believe me Van."

"I think that you and I are going to go on a hunting trip to see if there is anything to this rumor."

"Oh are you going to look for dragons!" Merle cheered.

"Merle." Van said in a warning tone.

"You should head back to court Merle with the other ladies. Maybe when I am here again I will bring Selena."

Merle perked up a little bit, nodded and left the room giving Van a quick hug.

"I'm sorry about that Allen."

"No need to apologize, your highness."

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that!"

Van was finally able to coax a smile out of his friend.

"There is something else on your mind."

"You have grown very wise Van, something very becoming in a king."

Now it was Van's turn to gaze out of the window.

"Seeing how badly my people needed a good king turned me into one. Rebuilding Fanelia after Zaibach's attack has been a wonderful rebirth for them. So, I better understand how others feel and I know that something is troubling you."

Allen walked back over to his couch and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "It's Selena. We have been having problems completely converting her from the alternate form that Zaibach had put her through. There are days when we are so close and then there are the days that I feel as if I am in battle with Dil-." Allen fell momentarily silent, his hands were two tight fists in his lap, "None of the scientists can figure out the problem and the only thing they can think of I won't let them do."

"What?"

"Mind separation. It is where they take the memories out of her of Dilandau and place them inside a vacant body. There is just too much risk of trusting these theories for me to believe that it will work."

"But Allen, you believe the rumors about the dragons is true. Then you have some hope in blind theories or rumors."

Allen sat for a while dumfounded by the statement. "I suppose your right."

Van turned away from the window to the door. "I'm sure that whatever you decide to do Selene will be in safe hands, but lets get off of this subject. I have a feeling that the chief will have lunch waiting for us in the main dinning room."

Van ushered Allen out of the room both talking about politics and other events that had happened since the last time they had seen each other.

Yes! Another chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I work serious from the moment I wake up till the moment I go to sleep so I don't have much time on a computer. Also I decided to break this chapter up so don't worry with it being a little slow right now. Again REVIEW PLEASE! I felt so loved with the few reviews that it would be awesome if I could get more. Oh and for those who are wondering, yes this is a Hitomi and Van pairing, with other to come! And if you want to know what I am talking about with Van's hair style I can send you a picture of what I have going on in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Partings and Meetings

A/N: Yeah, once again I don't own Escaflowne. Thank you for ruining my perfect dream:P

I hope that this will satisfy the people who have been kindly waiting for this next chapter and have been gracious enough to review! It may be a while again before I update, but understand I will keep writing, just keep sending in those reviews!

Chapter 3: Partings and Meetings

Hitomi walked outside for her last lunch at high school and decided that the grass under a shaded tree would be perfect for her meal. With the events that had happened the day before Hitomi still felt a bit shaken up. The buzz around the school had been the car crash with the delusional driver and all Hitomi could think of was how untrue that statement was. She had barely sat down when her name was called.

"Hitomi!"

"I'm over here Yukari!" shouted Hitomi over the sounds of other students enjoying the sun.

Yukari jogged over to Hitomi and sat down next to her with her own lunch.

"School is almost over Hitomi, I can't believe it!"

"Pretty exciting isn't it."

"So do your parents have any plans for after graduation?"

"No, they are planning on keeping a simple gather of people, a few friends, and that is it. Oh, do you think Amano would like to come, I know you will." questioned Hitomi.

"Of course he will come. I mean it was you who put us together."

Hitomi remembered that day when she told Yukari to pursue Amano. She had been transported back to Earth and known that she couldn't love Amano like she loved Van.

"So what are you doing after graduation?" asked Hitomi.

"Well, I just got hired for this wonderful internship-"

Hitomi let her friend's voice fade as she started to stare off into the sky. She didn't notice Yukari's hand waving in front of her face until Hitomi reached over for her lunch.

"Oh, sorry Yukari."

"Earth to Hitomi, what happened there?"

"Oh, I was just thinking. Hey, did you see the news last night about the five car crash at the south end of Tokyo?"

"Yeah, they say that the man had been hallucinating that he had seen dragons. Can you believe it, the guy must have been high or something." Yukari finished with a snort.

"I saw the dragons."

"What!" screeched Yukari.

"Will you keep it down, I don't want everyone to know about it." Hissed Hitomi as she pulled her hand up to her friends gapping mouth.

"So that doctor really wasn't crazy."

"Doctor?"

"Well, it's more like he is a professor at a university. Apparently he worked in archeology, or something boring like that. The university is up to their necks with this acciedent and are planning on firing him after the summer."

"Oh." Hitomi said thoughtfully.

"So were they like the same dragon that we had seen." questioned Yukari.

Hitomi nodded, "Yeah, two of them, but then they just took off westward." Hitomi hesitated before she continued, "I did a tarot reading last night."

Yukari gave a slight gasp, "I thought you said that you weren't doing that after your trip to Gaea. You said that your premonitions were too terrible to have them come true again."

"I know, but it was really an accident, my mother scared me while I was holding my cards and I dropped them. Just the right amount of cards landed face up in the proper place as if something had arranged them."

"What did they say, did you get a vision, did you see anything." Yukari had scooted herself closer to Hitomi.

"Well, two powerful lovers are going to be joined together and the world is under some sort of judgment."

Yukari swallowed the news and turned a little pale. "Do you think that it means our world?"

"I don't know. I got a premonition when I went to touch the cards. I saw Van."

Yukari's eyes twinkled, "And"

Hitomi gave a shy blush, "Oh nothing happened I was falling and he was trying to catch me. We were almost touching when the vision ended." Hitomi started to stare off again.

"So what are you planning on doing Hitomi? You don't have your necklace anymore so how are you suppose to get back to him?"

Hitomi looked down at the ground. "I don't know."

Yukari placed a hand on Hitomi's shoulder making her look into her friend's eyes. "I will help if I can."

"Thank you Yukari." Yukari reached over to give her a hug.

"Hey, Hitomi. How about we have a sleep over for old times sake before we think that we are too old to do so?"

"Sure that sounds like fun!" Hitomi perked herself from her raging thoughts of Van.

"Alright well meet me at the park at 6. I have to run a few errands with Amano."

"Oh, errands with Amano." teased Hitomi bringing a blush to Yukari's face.

Both girls finished their lunches talking about graduation and went back inside to finish their last day of school.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Van and Allen had saddled up their riding beasts (A/N does anyone remember what they are called?) and headed for the forests west of Fanelia. It was past noon when they had set out and it was now sunset over the forest. Both men had been riding mostly in silence. Van's thought were mostly on Hitomi as they rode along. 'I wonder if she still remembers me. She most likely doesn't. She probably has someone and is trying to move on. Oh, if I had only told you how I felt.' Van punished himself lightly trying to forget the feelings that he had for the girl from the Mystic Moon. After a long time of traveling they had come to a clearing that Van recognized and halted.

"I remember this being a common area in the forest that dragons usually come to at night with the lake nearby and good hunting grounds. This is where I got transported to the Mystic Moon to kill the dragon."

"Well, I think we should set out on foot from here Van. We don't want the beasts to bring the dragons to us." said Allen.

Van jumped off of his beast, pulled off his sword from the side of the saddle and tied his beast to a tree so it wouldn't wander into danger. There was something in the air that didn't seem quite right and it kept him in constant state of alertness. Both of them struck out against the darkening forest in search for any signs of dragons. The woods were getting darker by the minute so both men traveled carefully over the exposed roots and foliage. It didn't take them very long before they almost stumbled upon a dragon as it ate away at it's killing.

"Well, it has killed alone and I don't see any other dragons near the area." Mumbled Allen.

The two moons lit the scene before them enough to see the blood from animal dripping down the sides of the dragon's mouth. Just before it reached to rip another piece of meat off of the carcass the dragon tilted it's head to one side as if it were listening to something. Suddenly the dragon let out a horrific cry out into the night. Van felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up from the sound. A portal opened up in front of the dragon and out stepped another dragon. Van couldn't believe his eyes, two dragons in a clearing and neither of them were trying to kill the other. The two creatures stood there staring at each other before hefting up their large wings and flying off together.

Feeling that it was safe to talk now Van let out a long held breath before he opened his mouth. "Two dragons flying off together. This is something that I didn't expect to see."

"Well, the rumors are true. Just what is going on, it just doesn't make sense." mused Allen.

Allen and Van were slowly making their way back to their riding beasts when they heard an unusual sound. The sound seemed to reverberate off of every tree yet it was very quiet.

"Do you hear that Allen?"

"It sounds like something is crying." Said Allen looking around the source of the sound but it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Van started to search around when he felt that his efforts were useless. He suddenly remembered the trick that Hitomi had taught him about finding things. Thinking of Hitomi reminded him of how much he missed her. Her ability to calm him and make his blood burn with desire, but now was not the time to continue with those thoughts. Even though he may not have an image to run by but he could follow the sound. 'Oh, Hitomi, why can't you be here? You could do this so much better than me.' Once calming himself down Van concentrated on the sad cry. It didn't take him very long before the pendant began to sway in his mind and landed on a direction. Opening his eyes Van walked in the direction that the pendant had pointed. Allen was about to question Van about what he was doing before they found the source of the sobbing. There was a little girl snuggled up inside the roots of a very large tree and her voice was being echoed against it. Van slowly approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The little girl pulled herself tighter into a ball putting herself deeper into the roots of the tree. There was barely able to muffle out a 'Please don't hurt me.' Allen and Van looked at each other in confusion.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Hitomi and Yukari were sitting in Yukari's living room on the couch watching a movie when Hitomi felt something stir in her soul. She didn't know what it was but it felt familiar, like someone calling her name. No longer interested in the movie Hitomi looked outside at the darkening sky. The clouds were painted with oranges that turned to red and then deep purple before they blended into the blue black sky. She though about how it would feel if there was a man sitting next to her holding her close against his chest as they watched the sun set. Then she felt her name being called again. 'Well, this is really strange.' The lights from the nearby park started to light the trail that circle the lake. Something shifted in the distant trees, but there was no wind outside since the tree right next to Yukari's window didn't move. What was even odder was that the moving trees moved around the forest. Hitomi found herself up on her feet and at the door putting on her shoes before Yukari could catch up.

"Hitomi what is it?" Yukari looked up at her friend with a concerned face.

"There is something big moving in the park."

"You don't think that it is another dragon do you?" asked Yukari in a frightened voice.

"I have a strange feeling about this and I have to go check it out." said Hitomi defiantly.

"Well, you go on ahead I'll go tell my parents that we are going for a walk. Be careful."

Hitomi gave her friend a quick smile, "Don't worry I will be."

With out a second glance Hitomi was running full tilt to the park which was just down the hill from Yukari's house. When she got closer to the forest she slowed down not knowing where the possible dragon may have been. Weaving around the trees only guided by the moon light she was able to hear the large beast trampling around the forest. Keeping a large distance between them she watched the dragon as it seemed to search for something. Yukari suddenly joined her kneeling on the ground beside Hitomi as she stood peering around a large tree. The dragon let out a shrill scream that sounded familiar to Hitomi, but none the less it still sent chills up and down her spine. Yukari eeped and clung onto Hitomi. Both kept very still as the dragon seemed to have heard Yukari's minimal noise

"Hitomi do you think-" Yukari's barely audible whisper was cut off by Hitomi clamping a hand over Yukari's mouth.

The dragon slowly started to creep towards the tree that Hitomi and Yukari we hiding. Hitomi had kneeled down next to Yukari hugging her friend close fearing that if the dragon took another step it may smell the girls and make a quick meal out of both of them. 'Oh why can't Van show up right now and destroy this creature like the last one, why can't he be here to protect me.' thought Hitomi. Both of the girls held their breaths as the monster came closer, but the footsteps of the dragon stopped and instead a portal open up in the forest just like the one had the other day. Instead of a dragon coming out of the portal the dragon in the forest stepped through it and moments later the portal vanished. Letting go of Yukari, both girls sank lower to the ground trying to take in deep breaths from the shallow ones when the dragon started towards them.

"That was too close Hitomi." said a very shaken Yukari.

All Hitomi could do was nod her head. Looking back over to where the dragon disappeared Hitomi saw a glowing ball of blue light no bigger than the size of an insect except it didn't move. Giving into her curiosity Hitomi walked over to the little ball of light. Yukari closely followed her friend afraid that another dragon may come barreling through the forest. Hitomi stretched out a hand towards the glowing ball.

"Hitomi I wouldn't do that."

As Hitomi's fingertips touched the ball of light it exploded into little shards of light and drifted up to the stars disappearing.

"Nothing happened." said Hitomi slightly disappointed.

"Can we go back now, Hitomi?"

"Yeah."

Just as the girls had walked a few feet Hitomi felt violent shivers run through her body as if a vision was about to come to her. Hitomi turned around with Yukari looking back over her shoulder and to their surprise a pillar of light shot down from the sky right where the little ball of light had been. Hitomi started walking forward and was stopped by Yukari's hand on her shoulder.

"Yukari, I have to go. There is something going on and I have to figure out what it is."

Yukari dropped her hand and nodded, "I know that you want to go back Hitomi, you have wanted to be with him ever since you got back." Yukari un-shouldered the duffel bag that Hitomi had just recently noticed hanging at her friend's side. Hitomi accepted her duffel bag from her friend and gave her a swift hug.

"Tell my mother that I left, she'll understand." she said still embracing her friend.

"Hitomi, why do I feel that this good bye."

Hitomi released her friend, "Have a good life Yukari, take card of Amano."

Yukari watched as her friend ran over to the pillar of light and was swept away up into the heavens.

"I hope you find happiness Hitomi."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Allen reached for the girl and swept her up into his arms. The little girl immediately protested by kicking her legs and swinging her arms while screaming at the top of her lungs. Unable to control her Allen let her down to the ground and the little girl took off running. Both men ran after the little girl surprised at how nimbly she was running through the woods. Suddenly a blue light caught Van's eye and made him stop in his tracks. Looking up at the sky he saw the familiar blue pillar of light that had whisked Hitomi away from him was descending into the forest.

"Allen, did you-"

Both Allen and Van had paused from running after the girl.

"You go and see what that was, I'll see if I can catch her and I'll meet you at the clearing where we left the running beasts."

Van nodded and ran off towards the pillar of light while Allen ran after the little girl. Van hurled himself through the forest with his heart soaring with hope that it was Hitomi. He didn't care as the trees tore into his shirt and at his skin as the light from the pillar faded. Hitomi found herself once again transported into a forest. She had landed standing up, but didn't know which way to go.

"Way to go Hitomi, land yourself in the middle of a strange forest not knowing where to turn, and without Van." Hitomi said aloud to herself starting to feel worried as strange animal noises started to sound around her. Then she thought she heard someone call her name. Standing still Hitomi listened again.

"Hitomi!" came a shout from a voice that seemed to come out of her dream.

"Van!" she yelled back tentatively.

There was a crashing noise a couple of yards away from where Hitomi was standing, not certain what would be running into her in the dark forest Hitomi started to walk backwards. Then a dark shadow barreled into her from behind throwing her and her assailant to the ground. Hitomi turned over to see what hit her finding herself face to face with a man's face.

"Van?" came a small whisper.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

In the high mountains of Kasher, a fortress of white marble stood on the tallest peak. There were four towers that watched over the entire mountain range and valley below. Snow almost always covered the mountain and the fortress and only during the hottest of summers would the snow melt and some green grass grew for a few weeks. It was in the deep valleys of evergreen trees that the snow would retreat, but not at this peak. When it would snow on the peak the fortress would seem to vanish under the storm which pleased the ruler of Kasher.

In the northern tower was a large war room where currently five men stood around a circular table. All of them were shouting at each other, each feeling that their opinion was to be heard. The room had thick tapestries hanging on the walls to keep in the heat. There was a door that lead into the room from inside fortress stairs on the east side of the room. A fire roared in the large fireplace on the northern side where at the west end of the room were two large wooden doors that lead to the outside ramparts. Suddenly they were thrust open and swirling snow and wind almost blew off the plans that were held down by the men. The doors were swiftly closed by the two servants standing at both sides. A heavily cloaked figure shrugged out of the heavy pelts and scarves as the same servants hurried over to retrieve them off of the floor. A woman in dark brown leather pants, a coal gray shirt with a dark brown leather bodice over top, and matching dark brown leather pants stood there gazing at the now silent men. She pushed back the long black hair that was streaked with gray out of her eyes as she moved towards the table. The generals moved over to one side as she stood at the other.

"So what is going on." her voice matched the iciness of the cold outside.

"Well, we have found the information needed, but it is in a language that only Dornkirk spoke and knew, we haven't be able to decipher it yet. It is a difficult language to understand." said one of the generals.

"You better get on that General, Captain have you found the location of the weapon yet?"

"The location was written in old Draconian script and is being translated as we speak, but they speak in riddles my lady and take time to understand."

The lady glared at the five men standing before her, "It seems that all forms of speech seem to blunder even the simplest minds."

"My Lady Serra, I have some good news." came a voice from the shadows.

A man dressed in a Dragon Slayers uniform stepped forward.

"The plans for the kidnapping are underway and we will soon have him back as long as the procedure goes as planned."

"Thank you Gatti, I'm glad that there is someone that I can count on."

The tall blonde man bowed low towards Lady Serra. The candle light glittered off of the metal parts that were now keeping Gatti and many of the old Dragon Slayers alive. The men around the table began to whisper amongst each other.

"Is there something else that I should know about gentlemen?" the woman had turned her sharp green eyes towards the five men.

"Well, we have a rumor that has been circulating through many of the mining towns. Apparently the dragons have been acting strangely."

The lady cocked a slim black eyebrow upwards. The captain that she had spoken to earlier pushed onward. "Apparently they have been sighted flying in pairs."

"It is most likely nothing but a rumor spread by the drunken miners. Now, this meeting is over you may leave."

The five men bowed low and left the war room out through the east door. Lady Serra made a motion with her hand and the two servants brought out two plush chairs and set them by the fire place. Lady Serra sat down in one and gestured for Gatti to sit in the other. After Gatti had sat down in the chair a goblet of wine was handed to him.

"So tell me Gatti, how long before we have Dilandau back."

Hee, hee, cliffhanger. So this chapter is way long, but I will continue it soon! Special thanks goes to: VG Terra, Inda, SabineballZ! You have really kept me going!


	4. Chapter 4: The Ties that Bind

Just a simple reminder, I don't own any of Escaflowne, just the characters that I introduce. ;)

Chapter 4: The Ties That Bind

Hitomi sat up looking straight into Van's eyes. Looking at her sent so many thoughts and emotions swirling through him that he didn't even know where to begin. He could see her beautiful lips in the moonlight and wanted to get close, but held back. Not being able to sit there much longer Hitomi flung her arms around Van's neck.

"Oh Van it's you! It is really you." Hitomi buried her head in between Van's neck and shoulder. Van wrapped his own arms around her and held her close together.

"Hitomi, I thought that I would never see you again," he whispered into her hair.

Hitomi's head shot up from her nestling spot. 'Did I hear him right? He missed me?'

Van and Hitomi stayed staring into each other's eyes with arms around each other not knowing what to say. It was the cracking of a few twigs that brought them out of the staring contest. Not too far away from them Allen stood with the little girl slung over one of his shoulders.

"Allen what did you do to her?" Van stood up offering a hand to Hitomi. Hitomi grasped his hand and even after she was standing she didn't want to let go fearing that if she did that the wonderful dream would fade.

"Lady Hitomi!" Allen flashed her a broad smile.

"A-Allen." Hitomi stuttered.

"So what happen to her?" Van asked impatiently.

Allen shifted the girl so that she was almost cradled in his arms. "She had fallen over with exhaustion because when I found her she was just sprawled out on the ground."

"Who is she?" ask Hitomi moving closer to Allen to look at the sleeping little girl.

"We don't know," said Van, "We just found her crying in the forest just before you got here."

"I think that it would be a wise idea if we headed back to the castle for the night."

Hitomi picked up her fallen bag and the three of them walked over to the riding beasts. Hitomi followed behind Van still holding his hand afraid that the darkness around them would swallow them up. Van gave her a reassuring squease and lead her onward towards the riding beasts. Reaching the sleeping beasts they had to be woken up a bit before they climbed on top of the beasts. Van easily got on to his riding beast offering a hand up for Hitomi. Grabbing his hand he easily pulled her up on the saddle just behind himself. Hitomi hugged Van from behind to stay on the beast. Allen easily mounted his riding beast with the girl held to one side. He shifted her so that she was riding one of legs as he held her close to his chest. The small group made their way to Fanelia and by the time they entered her gates the moon was just barely setting and the sky began changing to lighter shade of blue. Both men were quiet around the stables as both women were asleep as they put their beasts into their stalls.

"Where would you like this little one to go?" whispered Allen as he held the little girl in his arms. Van had taken Hitomi off of the riding beast and held her bridal style as she let her arms dangle around his neck.

"Why don't we put them into the same room." Van carried Hitomi inside the castle with Allen in tow. He chose the guest bedroom across the hall from his own personal room. There was a tall four-poster canopy bed with silk bed coverings with sheer white drapes around the sides. Using Hitomi's body to open the curtains, Van gently laid her down and pulled the sheets above Hitomi's shoulders lightly tucking her in then placed her duffle bag at the foot of the bed. Allen laid the little girl down on the sitting couch and placed a spare blanket over her. The two men quietly left the room and Van locked the door behind them.

"Why did you lock the door?" questioned Allen.

"If that little girl wakes up in the middle of the night she might try to escape and then she'll be lost in the castle. At least with Hitomi there she won't be too frightened."

"I would leave a note for Hitomi, she might not be too happy when she finds out the door is lock on her." pointed Allen.

Van nodded and left to write the note.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Lady Serra gazed over at the younger man waiting for him to finish his glass of wine. Gatti set down his glass on the servant's waiting tray and looked over at the lady who sent chills down his spine.

"So when will the kidnapping take place?" she asked in a quiet tone that demanded respect.

"We will be commencing with the operation within two days."

"The same day as I am at the ball in Fanelia. Perfect, no one will suspect me then." Lady Serra let a menacing smile grace her ruby red lips.

"Will your host be ready for the transfer by then?" asked Gatti.

The smile faded from her face, "He will be ready whether or not he is willing. I am happy that we finally got the information from Astoria on Zaibach because I don't think that I could have waited any longer for you to torture the prisoner and gain the information we needed. We need to act fast if we want to stop the chaos that is happening. I can't stand weak rulers like the king of Astoria deciding the fate of all of Gaea. He should have let Dornkirk live out his dream and then Gaea would be at peace under the rule of a great man. Yet it seems that only the weak are allowed to rule and I must have the draconians weapon to prove that I am strong enough to rule over all of Gaea.

"Enough of this kind of talk tonight. You need to prepare the other Dragon Slayers and leave in the morning to be in position so you can kidnap Celena Schezar. I'm going to go check on my two favorite prisoners."

Gatti bowed low as Lady Serra left the room through the east side doors to the dungeons. Only a few torches lighted the dark passageways leaving room for the menacing shadows. Before entering the prisoner cells there was a guardhouse that all Lady Serra had to do was walk through and no one protested her presence. She twisted down long hallways until she came to her destination. She stopped at a cell that held only one prisoner, a young man nearing the age of twenty. He sat in a far corner; his black hair was draped over his shoulders messy from the neglect of a decent bath. He wore brown leather pants and a neutral cotton shirt that just barely kept out the cold with the thin blanket around his shoulders. The entire place smelled rank from the mold and moss. The only thing inside the cell besides the young man was a pallet of straw that was in the other corner.

"Good evening Tyrune." said the lady venomously.

The young man looked up, his face was devoid of emotion, clear blue eyes gazed at the woman, "What is so good about it?"

Lady Serra adopted a false look of hurt, "Why Tyrune, that is no way to greet your mother."

Tyrune's mouth twisted into a scowl, "What kind of mother puts her own son in a prison cell for a year!"

Lady Serra let a smile play on her tight lips, "You will become the son I have wanted soon enough."

Tyrune gave her a puzzled look, "Haven't I always tried to be the son you wanted, to rule Kasher as father-"

"Your father was a weak man and so are you!" she snapped. "The only brave thing your father did was to fight in the Zaibach army and die in battle."

Tyrune let his head hang down to his chest. Lady Serra went over to the bars of the cell grasping them in her hands. "Soon you will be better."

Leaving the cell she walked a bit further to another cell.

"So how is the infamous Folken doing, hum?" said Lady Serra coyly.

Folken walked over to the bars of his cell, but was stopped by the chains that had him locked up to the far wall. He was bare-chested which revealed more metal parts attached to his torso along with the metal arm. The rest of his features remained the same besides the filth that covered them. Disgust flowed through is body and Falcon could barely contain the rage that was building inside.

"Let me go!" came his cracked voice.

Lady Serra gave a little chuckle then clucked her tongue, "Now you say that every night and I would think that after three years your pride would dwindle, but I see that the royal Fanelia bloodline is a strong one. Too bad I didn't have a daughter to offer as a bride to your brother."

"Leave my brother alone." Falcon growled.

"Oh that's right, your weak spot," Lady Serra gave another little chuckle, "Well, I'll be seeing your brother soon enough. If you really wanted out of that cell all you have to do is translate Dornkirk's writing. We gave you a new arm and yet you still don't help. If you did then you can join your brother, just before I attack Fanelia and take control than you two can be cell mates."

Folken strained against the chains as Lady Serra turned to leave the dungeons. When she was out of sight, Falcon let himself fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry Van, I can't be there to protect you." a single tear slid down his cheek.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Golden light from the early morning sun came through the window in Hitomi's room tickling her eyes awake. Hitomi was about to turn over away from the offensive light when she felt the silkiness of the covers underneath her. 'Is this another dream? Did last night really happen?' Slowly opening her eyes Hitomi was rewarded to find that she was not dreaming. She was lying in a queen-sized bed with periwinkle blue silk blankets and coverings. There were sheer white drapes that were closed around her along with a number of pillows behind her. Moving out of the bubble of the bed Hitomi went over to the door and was greeted with a message half under the door. Opening the piece of paper she noticed something must have been written on it, but didn't understand the writing. She reached for the doorknob and tried to turn the handle and found it locked.

"So you are trapped here too?" said a little voice.

Hitomi turned around to see the little girl sitting on the couch. The matching dark wood and periwinkle fabric contrasted against the girl's fair skin and white blond hair. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and one of the blankets from the bed wrapped around her shoulders. Hitomi walked over to the little girl and sat on the opposite side of couch.

"I'm sure there is a reason why the door is locked, most likely so we don't get lost in the palace or at least that is where I think we are. Don't worry the two men last night were only trying to help."

"Like the two men that hurt my mommy and daddy last night."

Hitomi's face gave a little of a puzzled look, but changed to one of concern as the little girl started crying. Scooting closer to the girl, Hitomi place an arm around her shoulders.

"What happened to your parents?"

The little girl gave a sniff before she continued; "We were traveling to Fanelia for business as potion makers. These men came from the trees and ran at us. They caught up to the wagon and threw my mommy and daddy out of the cart. I was hiding behind some boxes and they didn't see me. I heard my mommy scream out to my daddy and then they were both quiet."

Hitomi gave a shudder knowing what had happen to her parents when the little girl didn't. Then she continued, "I ran out of the cart and the men started chasing after me. I ran until I found a big tree to hide under, they ran past me. I got scared when the sun went down and I remember hearing something awful scream out. It scared me so I stayed under the tree then two men found me and I ran again. They tried to hold me, but I wouldn't let them.

The little girl had balled up her fists that were in her lap, "I wiggled out of one of the man's grasp and ran again. I remember tripping over something and then ending up here. Do you know where my mommy and daddy might be?"

The little girl looked up at Hitomi with green eyes bright with tears. Hitomi didn't know what to tell her, "I'm not sure."

Tears began pouring down the little girl's face, "I just want my mommy and daddy and go home."

Hitomi pulled the little girl into her lap and held her tightly to her chest as she cried out for her parents. A click from the door alerted Hitomi that someone was unlocking the door. Looking over to the door Van stepped inside quietly and shut the door behind him nodding to someone in the hall. Hitomi smiled to him as he neared the two girls kneeling behind the little girl.

"Hello little one, what is your name?" Van said in a very gentle voice.

The little girl's sobs subsided into hiccups and she turned her dirty tear streaked face towards Van. Her tiny voice was barely heard when she talked to Van. "Ilya."

"Well, Ilya, my name is Van Fanel. I am going to make it my mission to find those robbers who took away your parents. Are you hungry?"

Ilya nodded looking at Van with her red-rimmed eyes.

Van turned towards the door, "Tris." The maid entered the room standing inside the doorframe. "Can you take Miss Ilya to the kitchen and then to the washroom for a bath and have someone give her a pair of new clothes."

"Yes, your highness. Come Miss Ilya." Tris held out a hand for the little girl.

Ilya looked up at Hitomi who nodded her head to the little girl. Hopping off Hitomi's lap, Ilya went over to Tris and took her hand leaving Van and Hitomi alone in the room.

"How did you know what happen?" questioned Hitomi.

Van stood up a bit awkwardly and held out a hand to help Hitomi up. "I was listening outside the door."

Grasping his hand Hitomi let Van pull her upright. Standing so close to one another Van couldn't find words that he wanted to say so instead he took a step back.

"Did you sleep well last night, Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked confused for a few moments, but tried to push the feeling aside. "Yes, this room is gorgeous."

Van smiled, "It is suppose to be used for my lady in waiting."

Hitomi felt heat rise to her cheeks, "Oh, so is anyone in this room."

"Not right now." Van tried to hide his own blush that was creeping along his face, "You must be hungry too, or would you like to take a bath first?"

Hitomi looked down at herself realizing how much dirt was all over her body from the fall in the forest and that she was still in the cloths she wore yesterday.

"I think that a bath is in order first then to breakfast. Do you think there is anyone who would be able to loan me some clothes for right now? I don't think I brought anything that would be suitable for the palace."

"I'll have the maids bring in a bath and hot water along with some clothes." Said Van.

"Thank you, Van."

Van looked as if he was about to say something, but stopped himself. "I'll see you in a little bit then." Van walked out of the door shutting it behind himself.

"Way to go Hitomi, he was a few feet away from your face and you said nothing." Hitomi muttered to herself. It was less than a minute before a couple of maids came in with a tub and hot water. One of them placed a dress across the bed.

"Does this dress suit you mistress?"

"Um, yes." Hitomi had to clear her throat from the last comment.

"If you need any help getting into the dress just knock at the door and someone will be there waiting."

"Thank you."

The maids left leaving Hitomi alone to get herself ready. Shampoos and towels were left next to the tub as the water let off a little bit of steam. Gingerly stepping in Hitomi let the heat soak into her skin. Reaching for a bottle, Hitomi unscrewed the cap and smelt the flowery shampoo finding it so different from the shampoo at home. After the bath she used one of the fluffy towels to dry and wrap her hair while using another to put around her body. Moving over to her duffle bag, Hitomi searched for her brush finally finding it hidden at the bottom along with a small hand mirror. As she brushed her hair sitting on the couch all she had on her mind was Van. The way he was so gentle with Ilya, how much he had changed physically, and even his voice seemed to sink a little bit lower, along with the way his lips parted saying her name. Hitomi sighed 'well, if anything is going to happen I may have to be the first one to make a move. At least he doesn't have anyone yet, I think.'

Deciding that she had already spent too much time getting ready Hitomi went to go put on the dress. It was a simple two-piece dress in soft, lightweight, sky blue fabric. The skirt had silver embroidery and tiny clear glass beads at the hem while the top had a few beads sewn on the neckline. The top was sleeveless for the summer weather as the thick straps hugged her shoulders leaving her collarbone exposed as the bottom of the top pointed down like a corset. Hitomi wished that she had a larger mirror in her room to see how the dress fit over all loving the feel of the material. 'I'll let Van decide' she thought mischievously.

She slipped on the matching soft leather shoes before exiting the room in search of the kitchens. After a few turns down various hallways, she began to feel lost. Out of the windows she saw the gardens. Recognizing them from her last visit Hitomi decided to go outside. The smell of the flowering trees, the beautiful colors of the flowerbeds with dew drops still clinging to the soft petals and birds singing in the mid-morning sun made the garden seem enchanted. Sitting down on a bench Hitomi took in a few moments to relax before she tried another venture through the palace again.

Van was searching frantically around the corridors for Hitomi. When he went to knock on the door the maids were cleaning up her bath and said that she had not been there for a while. Worried that she had gotten herself lost Van hastily made his way through his palace. Coming up to the gardens Van stopped himself short. Looking out the garden doors he spotted Hitomi on a bench underneath one of the flowering trees. The sight took Van's breath away as he numbly walked over to her. Her golden hair caught the rising sun giving her a sort of aura while the blue in dress brought out the color of her eyes. Seeing Van walk over to her in his trace brought a smile to Hitomi. It was when he caught her smiling at him that Van broke out of his trance.

"Have you gone to breakfast yet?"

"I sort of got lost trying to get there myself." Hitomi lower her head as she felt the heat in Van's gaze. She stood up abruptly and turned to walk towards the door. Forgetting that she was in a long skirt she tripped on the hem and felt herself begin to fall. However she only fell a few inches before a strong pair of arms caught her. Looking up Hitomi was face to face with Van as his arms held her close. Pulling her into a close embrace Van didn't want to let her go.

"Van." Hitomi whispered.

Van feared that he had overstepped a boundary and began to let go over her, but Hitomi wouldn't have it. She hugged him closer washing Van in flood of emotions.

"I've missed you."

Still holding tight to the dream he felt in his arms, Van moved his head so he could look into her eyes. A slight mist had glazed over her blue eyes as Hitomi fought to not cry. Van took one hand and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes closed with a smile sighing deeply loving the touch of Van's hand.

"Hitomi, I have missed you so much. I have wanted to see you since the day you left Gaea. Hitomi, I-"

A shriek from the palace garden's door made the couple turn.

"Hitomi!" screeched Merle as she bolted from the stairs to Hitomi knocking her out of Van's embrace and nearly on to the ground.

"Merle!" said Hitomi excitedly.

"I have so much to tell you-" started Merle, but was cut off by a wave a Van's hand.

"Merle, how about we go to the kitchen so Hitomi can get something to eat." He chuckled. Hitomi loved the sound of his laugh and how deep his own voice had gotten, though she could still hear the young man in him.

"Come on Hitomi lets go!" Merle pulled Hitomi by the arm leading her back inside through the castle.

Well, I hope this will satisfy the fans for the long break. Reviews, please?

EmpKaylenatye


	5. Chapter 5: Complicated Questions and Com...

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Also for those who are checking my mistakes, I feel better if I know that I don't look like a dork if I can correct something soon enough AKA-Dark-sephiroth2 (you are my hero!) Now to the story, and just to remind people I don't own any Escaflowne.

Chapter 5: Complicated Questions Simple Answers

Hitomi picked at the remaining food on her plate while Merle chattered endlessly about events in Fanelia that had happened while Hitomi was gone. Vabrin had heaped her plate with different foods saying she looked too thin when Merle had blurted out that Hitomi was from the Mystic Moon, the remark earned her a hard glare from Van. Vabrin was momentarily taken aback but a look from Van told him that was classified information. Even though Hitomi responded to Merle's conversation her thoughts were drifting to the handsome man sitting next to her. 'He looks so different now' Hitomi's eyes flicked over towards Van catching a brief look of the well matured man. He sat lazily in his chair not upright like Hitomi would have expected of the king, but maybe since he was in friendly company he was trying to loosen up and not seem so stiff. He wore a similar outfit today except for he also wore a black vest with gold trimming.

"Oh and the ball tomorrow is going to be the best especially since you are going to be here, you are staying now right?" Merle's question had finally brought Hitomi from her love trance.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be here for while. Or at least until I figure out what is going on with the dragons."

"Dragons on the Mystic Moon, why are they there?" questioned Van.

Hitomi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. They just suddenly appeared and someone else spotted them besides my friends and I. Why?"

Van rubbed his chin in thought.

"What is it Van?" asked Hitomi again.

"Oh, there have been these strange rumors going around about dragons flying in pairs." Answered Merle.

"It's not a rumor Merle. I saw it happen last night before Hitomi showed up." Said Van.

"I saw them doing the same thing on Earth."

Van leaned forward placing his hands on the table, "You saw dragons flying in pairs on the Mystic Moon."

Hitomi nodded her head. Van quickly stood up.

"Excuse me I have to go talk to my advisors." Van made a hasty exit out of the kitchen, leaving Hitomi staring at the door where he exited.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi shook her head, "It's nothing Merle."

"Ok," Merle gave a huge grin, "Well, if you are going to be here for the ball you need a gown for the evening. We better get over to the seamstress other wise she may not have enough time."

Merle pulled Hitomi out of her chair and they started for the market of Fanelia. Merle chatted away about the new people constantly moving into Fanelia. Hitomi couldn't believe how many new merchants there were. Each one had a different wear to sell and as Merle dragged her through the alleyways she was able to take in all the vibrant sights and sounds. When they reached their destination Merle ushered Hitomi inside a door. Two walls were covered in different fabrics in multiple colors. Three changing screens were set up along with a few wire dummies. A pudgy lady sat on a stool pinning a chocolate brown dress around the sides on another dummy. The lady looked up from her handiwork and gave a broad grin to her guests.

"Why hello Merle! Who is your friend?"

"This is Hitomi, she needs a gown for tomorrow's ball as well. Do you think that you will be able to get one done in time?"

"I only have your dress to finish for right now, so yes. I'll go grab my books."

The lady waddled over to a shelf that had a few books on it along with other sewing materials and pulled off two thicker books. Taking them over to a table the lady waved a hand for the girls to join her.

"Well, pick out a dress and then you can pick out the material."

After a few pondering minutes as to what would look the best Hitomi picked out a dress. The lady then advised her as they picked out the best material for the dress. Then she had Hitomi stand on a short stool and took measurements. After thanking the lady the two women left the shop and were back at the palace around lunchtime.

"Merle it is such a lovely day, why don't we eat outside, "said Hitomi as they walked up the palace steps.

"Sure I'll go tell Vabrin to make us something. Oh, and I'll find the little girl Ilya."

"How did you know about her?" Hitomi raised an eyebrow at Merle.

"I was listening outside the door with Van when both of you were talking." Merle said with out being embarrassed that she had been caught spying.

"Well, I'll go find Van and see if he would like to join us."

Both of the girls had passed into the front doors of the palace and were now standing in the stone hall.

"He is most likely in the main chamber with his advisors still, I swear they enjoy listening to themselves talk." Merle started down the hallway to the right.

"Merle." shouted Hitomi. "Which way is the main chamber?"

"Just follow the hallway to your let until you com to a room closed off by large red velvet curtains. You should be able to go into the meeting." Merle called out.

Hitomi did as Merle instructed and easily found the room. In front of her were columns of stone with curtains drawn shut keeping out the suns hot rays. Hitomi could hear muffled voices coming from the other side. She began pulling back a curtain when a particular voice shouted out stopping from entering the chamber.

"My Lord, you are going to end up with out an heir if you keep refusing other royal families offering their daughters for marriage."

"So we have taken the liberty and have all of them coming tomorrow for the ball." Said a very smug voice.

"How dare you!" burst Van.

"We are only looking out for you, your highness."

"I will choose who I wish!" finished Van.

Or so he thought. "Tradition requires that if you have not chosen a wife by your 19th birthday then it will be done by your advisors."

"Did my father have you breathing down his throat as well?"

Some of the advisors took in a harsh breath.

Hitomi listened as the people shifted uneasily around. Van thought quickly. Everyone wanted what was to be best financially wise, if they had had their way sooner they would have had him marry the widowed Baroness of Kasher. Van shuttered at the thought of the evil women.

"I have an idea for all of you, tomorrow night how about his highness picks out a lady in waiting from the guests. Will that satisfy you advisors?" asked a voice that Hitomi recognized as Allen's.

"As long as it is a member of royalty then we have no objections."

Hitomi's heart sank at the last statement, as did Van's. 'I'm not royalty! He can't pick me! How will I ever have the chance to be with him now?' Hitomi felt tears prickle the insides of her eyelids. Turning away from the conversation Hitomi had found that her feet had taken flight and was running through the halls managing to find her room in the maze. Allen watched as only one of the heavy velvet curtains swayed along with the light sound of running footsteps. When she reached her room tears streaked down both sides of Hitomi's face. Seeing the bed Hitomi flung herself on top of it burying her head into a pillow. Sobs racked her body as she cried out all of her frustrations.

Merle was wondering the halls with Ilya looking for Hitomi when they passed by her room and found the door ajar. From inside the room came Hitomi's cries.

"Hitomi?" Merle said in a whisper.

"Just go away." Came Hitomi's muffled voice from the pillow.

"What's wrong?" Merle pressed, she sat down on the edge of the bed close to Hitomi, Ilya stood in the doorway.

"Oh Merle, how could I have ever hoped that Van and I could be together?"

The statement took Merle aback since it was the first time that she had heard Hitomi say her feelings like this out loud. Suddenly Hitomi began telling Merle everything that she had heard from the meeting.

"He can't choose me I'm not royalty. I might as well, just give up and go home and figure this mess out there." Hitomi said with a few hiccups.

"No! You can't leave!" cried Ilya. The little girl dropped the basket of food on the floor and flung herself onto the bed, fiercely hugged Hitomi.

"She's right Hitomi. I have never seen you give up and if you go home now then there was really no reason for you to come back." Stated Merle.

Hitomi was shocked at how grown-up Merle sounded.

"Besides with Millerna coming with Dryden and Prince Chid we can figure out a plan. Dryden for sure should be able to help us, he has before."

"See Hitomi, you don't have to leave now." Said Ilya, her voice muffled from her face pressed into Hitomi's stomach.

Hitomi began to smooth Ilya's white blonde hair, "I won't leave, at least not until I figure out what is going on with the dragons."

"Good!" said a now enthusiastic Ilya.

After finalizing the details of ball tomorrow, the advisors left the room to let the servants enter to begin decorating the massive room. Van slumped down in his chair, 'I should have known that I could never have Hitomi. With this restriction there is no way I can ask her to be my lady in waiting! Why can't I just do what my father did!' Allen watched the battle within Van's eyes as he gazed at nothing.

"My lord Van."

Van looked up at Allen. Servants began to move the heavy velvet curtains aside to the pillars letting more sunlight come through then just the skylight above. A breeze came through the room moving around the still air.

"What is bothering you Van?" Allen asked although he already knew the answer.

Van just raised an eyebrow as if you say 'you know what'. Allen nodded in response.

"Well, I think we have a problem, we had a spy listening in on the conversation."

Van's heart clenched, "Not—"

Allen lowered his head as Van's heart began to squeeze tightly.

"We may be able to get this matter rearranged though." Allen said.

"How?" Van stood up from his counsel set and began to walk to the kitchens where he typically had his mid-day meal.

"Well, has anyone in the counsel seen Hitomi yet?"

"Only a few people have seen Hitomi. No one even remembers her besides a handful of people, but no one on the counsel does."

"Then we may still have a chance."

"Then explain." Van became slightly agitated.

"Isn't Dryden coming in with Princess Millerna and Prince Chid tonight?"

"Yes."

"Well, with Dryden vast knowledge he might be able to fabricate Hitomi's royal bloodlines and I'm sure that neither Princess Millerna or Prince Chid will object to the family ties. You will have no problem naming her your lady in waiting."

Van turned to Allen, "What an amazing plan!"

Allen put a hand on Van's shoulders, "Don't worry Van, I won't let Hitomi run away from you again. Both of you deserve to be happy."

"What brought you to that conclusion?"

"Do you remember the day on the bridge?"

Van nodded. "You are a wonderful friend to me and I want to make things right."

"Thank you Allen."

Gatti opened the door to the common room that all of the ex-Dragon Slayers shared. It was a simple room with a fireplace roaring in the corner. Seven over stuffed chairs were placed in a circle in the room. Gatti took the empty one.

"So what is the plan Gatti?" asked Viole.

"I still don't know why we have to do this." Said Ryuon.

"If we want Dilandou back I think that we should do what Lady Serra has asked us to do. Then we won't be a leaderless band of warriors that have no war left to fight." Answered Dalet hotly.

"So what does Lady Serra have planned." Re-questioned Chesta.

Gatti looked around the room to make sure that there would be no more outbursts, "Lady Serra has us going out tonight. She wants us to cause a few untraceable skirmishes. Tomorrow night we will do the kidnapping as I discussed with you last night."

"We should go get into our guimelifs (A/N: SP?) Said Guimel getting out of his chair.

The others nodded and walked out of the room. They passed by other living quarters until they got further down into the depths of the fort. Soon they were passing rooms where screams of torture were heard. One door was left open revealing racks of test tubes and vials holding different chemical substances along with scientists mixing up concoctions. On their way down Lady Serra was walking in another direction with a man dressed in soiled work clothes. The ex-Dragon Slayers saluted her and continued on as she gave them a curt nod.

"So you have found another pillar. It took you this long to finally find me." Lady Serra hissed.

"We have been cleaning it mistress. The inscriptions were caked in clay like dirt and almost turned to stone." The man's burly voice did not hide the uneasiness he felt walking next to the murderous woman.

"Do you have people working out the inscriptions?"

"As we are uncovering the text. The data from Pallas has most defiantly added in the transcription of this pillar as with the last."

"Good. Have you found anymore clues as to how the weapon works or of its location?"

"No."

Lady Serra scowled as they entered a vast chamber where people scrambled around large machines with screens. Two pillars stood on top of a giant circular stone slab that took up most of the room along with the machines. The pillars were twenty feet tall, nearly touching the ceiling, and with a statue carved on one side, each depicting a different emotion. One of statues was a woman crying holding a wounded warrior and seemed to give the impression that the statue wanted you to take away the sorrow that they felt. The second pillar had two children skipping around in some sort of game. The happiness that was felt from their smiles was infectious; Lady Serra had decided that she would stay away from that pillar. A team of researchers was standing around the pillar of sorrow taking notes of the inscriptions at the bottom.

"Tell me what you have found out." Commanded Lady Serra.

One of the researchers stood up from their work and came over to Lady Serra.

"Lady Serra, we are still trying to understand the riddle on this newest pillar. Yet we have translated the first set of texts from the pillar of happiness."

"What is it then!" said Lady Serra impatiently.

The researcher stuttered a moment before he continued, "The text says 'In happiness we can hear the children's laughter, joyous occasions brings us together.' Then it talked about the gateway again just like the mosaic that the pillars stand on."

Lady Serra looked under her feet at the mosaic and stared at the vivid picture of a man and a woman in a tight embrace with a pair of wings enfolding them. This is the first object that Lady Serra had come in contact with it. It was a strange day that her miners had found the stone slab, just before the downfall of Zaibach. She had spent many moons trying to figure out what the inscriptions meant, when she did all of the miners were putting in redoubled efforts. The pillar of happiness was found a year later and then they had just found the pillar of sorrow.

"Have you found out anything more about the 'key' that is mentioned on the mosaic?"

"No, nothing had been found about the key, but we do know that there is someone protecting it. Another part of the mosaic has been translated and it reads 'Guardians of the gate, watch the key to see it together.' It seems that there may be more than one piece to this key."

Lady Serra nodded her head, "Keep up the efforts, I am going to get ready for my travel to Fanelia.

OH! OH! What's going to happen! Well, review and I might feel more obliged to put out other chapter sooner! ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Bated Questions

This chapter contains a lot of fluff, so enjoy! And a big thank you to all of my reviewers.

Chapter 6: Bated Questions 

Gatti looked around the tiny village. People were running everywhere screaming at the hidden demons. He could hear the cries of children and screaming mothers as the men tried to fight the invisible monsters. 'Just like old times.' It would have been a picture Dilandau would appreciate, carnage at sunset.

"I think we have accomplished the fright mission." Came Chesta's voice over a speaker.

"Agreed. Alright Dragon Slayers time to break off and head to Castelo Fort." Said Gatti over the speaker.

The regiment left leaving the frightened people trying to figure out what had happened. A pair of dragons flew over the nearly destroyed village. Many people saw it as a bad omen, some questioned if the dragons had done this destruction.

Van and Allen had resorted to eating a quiet meal in his study since the girls were nowhere to be found around lunchtime. They figured since there was still some time left before their guests would arrive their time would be better spent on finding out if there were any old records about the strange acts of dragons. Sounds of giggling women broke the long silence. As the sound grew louder Van quickly put the book down and walked out of the room colliding with a soft object.

Hitomi was giggling while Merle chuckled at the little girls antics of royal people at a ball. She didn't see Van suddenly appear in her path until it was too late. Before she could start falling strong arms wrapped around her.

"Hitomi I looked every where for you." Whispered Van into her ear.

The tickling of his voice in her ear sent a flush to her checks as Van continued to hold her. Quickly hugging him back, Hitomi put a little distance between her and Van since they seemed to have an audience of three, but not letting his strong arms lose their embrace around her middle. Van quickly found himself lost in the depths of Hitomi's beautiful eyes; there was something slightly amiss, were they a bit red.

"We were out in the fields picking flowers and making necklaces." Said a happy Ilya completely ignoring the couples' current moment.

Van bent down to me more eye level with the little girl. She had definitely changed since she first arrived here. That sad child had been replaced almost instantly with a very happy one. He noticed a several chains of flowers around her neck along with one on her head.

"Those are very pretty flowers that you have used."

Ilya took off one of the larger chains and before he could protest found it around his own neck.

"That's a present from me." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"So what have you been doing all this afternoon?" said Hitomi avoiding the one question she really wanted to ask.

Thinking better to let his plans be told all at once Van avoided his own answers. "We have been looking for strange dragon signs."

"Any luck?" asked Hitomi hopefully.

Both Allen and Van shook their heads.

"Well, then we will help too." Said Merle decisively.

"All right, but all we have are old scrolls, some of them we can't read. Wait, Hitomi you might be able to read them." Said Van.

"Why do you say that, I can't read your writing." Stated Hitomi.

"But you could read the text on the wall in the Fortuna Temple. Some of it looks similar to that."

"I can try but I can't guarantee anything." Said Hitomi.

"Good!" Van led Hitomi into the room and sat her down on a couch. He then found some of the old parchments and set them down on in front of her on the table.

"Allen and I will continue looking through these records to see if we can find anything."

Van and Allen sat down at the small table pilled high with books. After a few hours of looking at dusty records Hitomi felt the warmness of the room make her eyes droop. Ilya had crawled into her lap and fallen asleep leaning her head against the arm of the couch it seemed as if for a while she tried to read too, but gave up. Merle had taken a position on the other couch where the sun had settled and fallen asleep in the sunspot. Ever once an a while a book was shut and a new one found from the two men sitting and reading. Hitomi could make out some of the words on the scrolls. Most of it was about the early way of life and about early wars deciding the royal families. Reading on about one war something finally struck her as very interesting.

"Van," whispered Hitomi earnestly not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl.

Van looked up from his search and walked over.

"I've been reading about this war that seems to have taken place in Astoria."

"What did you find?"

"Well, the new king recorded that the battle was over and that other fiefdoms were giving gifts to him as a sign of their loyalty. He states, well as much as I can make out, that when the people of the mines presented him their gift a bad omen passed."

"The older people always believed in bad omens though." Van said with a sigh.

"But listen to what the omen is. 'When the miners of Kasher came to show their wanted allegiance to the new Astoria their gift surprised me. It was a tall pillar with a statue of a frighten man. They tell me that they are giving this depiction from the fear that I cast into the hearts of my enemies. I don't know if I can take the gift as a good sign of our trust after I saw the bad omen of the dragons flying overhead. The last time I had seen them was during the battles thinking that the pairs of dragons were bad omens for his enemies so what kind of omen where they representing me now with the gift of the miners?"

Hitomi had stumbled through the text a few times, but she had read through it. After a while the information sunk in. Van looked over to Allen who was staring wide-eyed.

"So it has happened before." Allen said breaking the heavy silence in the room.

Hitomi rolled down the scroll further. "Look, here is a picture of the statue."

Van looked over Hitomi's shoulder at the sketched picture of the pillar. The pillar had a depiction of a man cowering in fear his eyes shut tight. There seemed to be some sort of writing on the bottom, but the king had not written out what it had said. Allen rose from his chair and stood in front of Hitomi.

"May I see the drawing?"

Hitomi handed Allen the scroll.

He began nodding his head, "I have seen this pillar before."

"Where!" said an exasperated Hitomi.

"It was placed just outside of the barracks in the castle. It served as a reminder to us to instill fear into our enemies. Yet this picture does not give you the same impression as it does standing in front of it. The pillar seems to haunt you with nightmares."

"It's too bad that we can't go and see it now. We'll have to ask Millerna about it later. Oh, and that reminds me."

Van looked up at Allen with a pleading look. Simply bowing Allen turned around and picked up Merle from her sleeping spot on the couch, putting her over one shoulder and then did the same for Ilya. Hitomi missed the little girl's weight on her lap, but soon found that she was alone in the room with Van.

"Is there some thing you wanted to tell me Van?" Hitomi's voice barely came out in a whispered. All of a sudden thousands of scenarios of Van telling her to leave pelted her mind. Not wanted to look at him Hitomi looked at her nervously twisting hands.

"Hitomi, I have to ask you something." Van paused until he felt it was right to move on not hearing anything from Hitomi.

"Hitomi did you listen in on the meeting with my advisors today?"

Hitomi slightly nodded her head.

Van felt a lump begin to form in his throat and pushed it down, "What did you hear?"

"I . . .I heard that you had to pick out a lady in waiting with royal blood." Hitomi suddenly blurted. Hitomi brought a hand up to her mouth as if to stop any more words from tumbling out of her mouth.

Van sat frozen for a while trying to figure out what would be the best way to ask her, finally he decided that there was no avoiding it in any fashion.

"Hitomi, I want to ask you a question." Van reached for Hitomi's hands and held them within his own.

"Yes." Hitomi blushed at the way Van carefully held her hands as if they would brake.

Staring at their joined hands Van continued, "Hitomi, you know I have to pick someone as my lady in waiting that is royalty, but the only one that I want to choose stole my heart a long time ago." Van took in a labored breath, "Hitomi, I don't know what your feelings are for me, but I don't want you to leave ever again because I could never love anyone as much as I love you."

Van looked up to Hitomi's shocked expression, he felt himself begin to panic. 'Did I say too much? What if she doesn't feel the way that I –' A small cough brought Van out of his thoughts.

"Do you really love me?" came her small whisper.

"Yes."

Hitomi suddenly and grabbed Van in a tight embrace. Stunned for only a moment Van returned the tight embrace.

"Oh Van, I have dreamt of you saying those words for so long." She whispered into his ear.

Van let the tension go in his body as he held Hitomi even closer. "So do you love me?" He lightly chuckled at his own question.

Hitomi released Van a little to look into his eyes. Her eyes were misted over with tears of happiness as the joy in her smile lit up her entire face. "Yes, Van. I love you and have for a very long time."

"Will you give me the honor of being my lady in waiting?" he asked, not fearing the question any more.

"Yes, I will Van."

Folken was walking in the forests of Fanelia wandering around old pathways that he had traveled many times as a child. Finally coming to his destination the dense trees opened up to a ruin of an ancient temple nearly covered from sight by the foliage. Sitting on one of the fallen pillars was a woman patiently waiting as Folken came closer. Her white blonde hair spilled all around her contrasting against her lightly tanned skin. She wore a sage green sarong that slightly billowed in the gentle breeze.

"Hello Folken." came her clear sweet voice.

"Ilissa, I thought you never wanted to see me again after I joined Zaibach." He said coldly.

Ilissa turned her face away from Folken, "You hurt me deeply, I didn't want to come."

Folken closed the distance between them, he reached up with his right hand and turned her chin to face him. Looking into her eyes he saw strength sparkle in her eyes along with something that he had not seen in years.

"Ilissa, you know why I joined Zaibach. I thought Dornkirk wanted peace."

"I warned you and you wouldn't listen." her voice turning from a sweet melody to stone. Ilissa set her lips in a firm line straightening her shoulders.

Folken sighed and released her chin, "I paid the price for it to, or so I thought."

"I didn't come here to talk to you about the past, Folken." Folken sat down on the pillar beside her.

"What are you here for then?"

Ilissa's face turned grave, "I came to give you another warning. Maybe you will be wise enough to listen.

"Lady Serra is close to constructing the gate to the last cry of the draconians. If she succeeds disaster will fall."

"What is it?"

Ilissa moved off of the pillar and started to walk away. Folken was quick to follow her. Grabbed one of her wrists he turned her around.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?"

Ilissa looked up at the man who stood a head taller than her. "I have given you enough already."

"Will I see you again?"

"I. . .I don't-"

"Please Ilissa," Folken placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You know it can never be, you had said it yourself."

Ilissa pushed out of his grasp and walked into the forest. Folken watched as she melded into the scenery and then faded away. Stirring from his dream Folken looked around his dark cell in the Kasher Fortress. Gazing at his right hand he saw the metal fingers curling and uncurling. He had touched her and felt her smooth skin against his own. 'You know it can never be, you had said it yourself.' Her words echoed. Folken shook his head trying to get rid of the haunting noise. 'Ilissa, if only I had listened to you."

Yeah! Another chapter! Please, please review.


	7. Chapter 7: False Past

Here is my next chapter, oh and if I have forgotten I don't own any of Escaflowne, just the story. Yes this was in the Action/Adventure area, but with the amount of fluff I couldn't keep it there.

Chapter 7: False Past

Hitomi pulled the hood of her cloak tighter around her face. Van had suggested that if they were going to make it look as if Hitomi was royalty she better be seen with royalty and what better way then to enter the palace with royalty. Dryden's ship was scheduled to come in during the evening and so it was his plans for Hitomi to be seen walking in with the royal couple and the prince. Allen had made the excuse to the guards that he was going to meet the royal ship and drop off one of the servant girls on his way. Merle and Tris had found a large enough servant dress and cloak to fit over her cloths. Riding on a horse with Allen was slow and nerve-wracking. Hitomi was certain that someone would recognize her from earlier in the day, but as she stood outside the gates of the city with Allen no one had noticed the girl in plain baggy clothing.

They didn't have to wait long before the ship was spotted in the sky and landed near the Crusade. Allen and Hitomi walked swiftly up to the elevator that was lowered for them as the flying ship was powered down. Stepping onto the lowered platform Hitomi and Allen were raised into the ship. The platform stopped in the main room of the ship Hitomi remembered the ship from her first adventure on Gaea and wondered how Dryden managed to get it back from the Ispanos. On the couch sat Dryden nearly unchanged since Hitomi had seen him. Prince Chid stood next to him having grown at least a head taller and looked like a miniature verson of his late father. Millerna had quickly closed the distance and had Allen in a friendly embrace.

"Why Allen, it is good to see you, but I wasn't expecting you to be in Fanelia."

"I came on business and have been asked to stay a while Princess. Prince Chid I hope you are well."

"I am very well, thank you. It has been a while since I have been able to get away from the duties of my country."

It was Dryden who finally noticed the lady standing next to Allen.

"Allen, who is the lady standing next to you?"

Hitomi lowered her hood and looked up at Millerna's surprised expression.

"Hitomi!" Millerna quickly went over to her friend and gave her a tight squeeze.

Prince Chid and Dryden had also move to her and greeted their friend.

"I didn't think we would be seeing you after the defeat of Dornkirk." said Dryden.

"I guess the fates have decided to have me come back."

"Don't tell me you have been wearing rags the entire time you have been here." Hitomi giggled as Millerna looked at her dress.

"No it is just a disguise. Can you help me out of this second dress I'm beginning to cook." Millerna and Hitomi were quickly away and undoing all of the ties on the second dress and Allen filled the three in on the 'Royalty Plan'.

"I would be glad to help. I have just the right books in my study." said Dryden.

Millerna held the dress down as Hitomi stepped out of the servant outfit and shook out her light blue dress.

"That is much better thank you Princess."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Millerna wagged a finger at Hitomi, "If you are going to pretend to be royalty then your going to act like one and that starts by calling me by my first name."

"Well, as soon as the escort arrives we can enter the city." Stated Allen.

"I'm going to gather a few books and take them with me to the castle I think I may be able to dig up a past for Hitomi." Dryden left, but not before placing a small kiss on Millerna's forehead.

Hitomi watched Millerna follow her husband out the door with a sigh and a bright smile. Millerna turned her attention back to Hitomi and blushed when she saw her smiling at the princess's actions. "So Hitomi how did you get back to Gaea?" asked Chid.

Lady Serra let her maids busy themselves around her as they fitted the dress she would be wearing tomorrow to the ball. Besides the hum of the activity around her the hum of the engines below her could also be heard. She knew it would take a while to get to Fanelia since they had to go through parts of Freid and most of Astoria. She let her gaze fall out the large glass windows and watched the sun set over the horizon. There was a distortion heading towards her ship. Shoeing the maids out of the room to have less ears in the conversation, Lady Serra waited for her guest to come. She loved this flying ship. It had been one of Zaibach's and she was amazed that the king of Astoria let her keep the ship. One thing she loved the most about it is the fact that a cloaked guymelef could enter the ship without being noticed until it was well hidden within the confines of steel. Swiftly she changed out of the dress and was in her typical brown leather clothing and coal grey shirt. A knock at her door informed her that the ex-Dragon Slayer was there.

"Come in." she called.

Miguel entered the room as the door slid shut behind him. Lady Serra sat down in a chair.

"What do you have to report." stated Lady Serra.

"Our mission is accomplished and the rest of the Dragon Slayers should be at Fort Castelo soon. We will carry out the plan tomorrow night."

"Good." Lady Serra reached over to a goblet and pitcher and poured herself some wine.

"Is there anything else you would like to say Dragon Slayer." The annoyed tone in her voice easily tipped off Miguel that she was not pleased with this course of action.

"We just want to know that this mind swap will work."

Lady Serra gave him a piercing stare the sent chills through Miguel's body. "Dilandau will be fine. I plan on completely destroying Tyrune's mind completely so there will be no switching personalities. Just remember that when this is done the Dragon Slayers work for me. I will not tolerate my decisions second guessed."

"Yes Mam'!"

After the formal escort to the castle and dinner the group of friends gathered in Van's study and talked about old times. Millerna was curled up on one side of a couch while Merle sat with Chid playing a card game that Dryden had taught the boy. Dryden and Allen poured over the many volumes of books to come up with a solution to Hitomi's heritage as Van and Hitomi sat next to each other on the opposite couch of Millerna. Looking at her surrounded friends Hitomi felt right in place with these people, but some one was missing. 'Come to think of it, Ilya wasn't at the dinner with the rest of us.' Hitomi excused herself from the conversation and went in search of her charge.

It felt like hours before Hitomi had found traces of the little girl. The maids had told Hitomi that Ilya insisted on eating with them and they didn't want to deny her. After they had finished dinner the girl was shown to the stables and that she may be playing around there. After searching the stales Hitomi faintly heard the little girl's voice. Her voice was coming from just outside of the stables where the horses watering trough was. Coming up slowly behind the girl Hitomi saw her staring at the surface of the water and talking to herself.

"Yes the key is whole now, but if you say what has happened is true than it is not safe."

"Ilya who are you talking to." Said Hitomi with a small smile.

The little girl whipped around her hand grazing the water sending a small spary of water. A look of fear crossed her face before it was masked by a cheerful smile.

"Hitomi!" The little girl threw herself at Hitomi. Bending down she picked up Ilya in her arms.

"I heard that you were eating dinner with the servants and that you came out here."

"Oh the servants told me all sorts of stories about the castle and the battle that you fought in with Van."

Ilya rambled one about the amazing tales that she had been told while Hitomi walked back with her in her arms. Entering the room Ilya had finished her story and Hitomi had settled her back on the ground.

"Who is this precious little one?" Millerna said getting off of the couch.

"Good evening lady Millerna." Ilya bowed in her short skirt.

Hitomi looked at the girl suspiciously. 'How did she know she was royalty? Ilya wasn't with us tonight.' Prince Chid had hopped off of the couch and stood in front of Ilya.

"My name is Prince Chid of Freid." He gave a well rehearsed bow towards the younger girl. Ilya blushed slightly and curtsied in return.

"This is Ilya. Van, Allen, and I found her in the forest when I came back."

Chid and Ilya were seemed content to stare at each other when a loud whoop broke the silence in the air.

"I think I found an answer for Hitomi." Said an excited Dryden. Everyone crowded around the table as he pointed out the family tree that he had sketched.

"With Allen's help we have constructed a royal family for Hitomi. Well, as long as you don't mind being my third cousin twice removed that is."

"Not at all!" Hitomi gave Dryden a quick hug that made Millerna slightly jealous before she wrapped her arms around her husband.

Dryden cleared his throat, "It seems she is a relative of mine on the merchant side, but her parents were arch-dukes. My relatives were on some sort of expedition that landed them missing nearly twenty years ago. A few secretly know this, but they are confirmed dead. We can just pass Hitomi off as their daughter found in the wreckage as a young child. My family took her in and raised her. Since most of my family doesn't talk to royalty, there will no one to contest the fact she is family."

"That is absolutely wonderful Dryden." Said Van.

Millerna nudged Hitomi and nodded for her to look at the two younger children. Not taking that much interest in the group Prince Chid and Ilya had moved themselves to the couch and began to play the card game. Millerna and Hitomi both giggled silently when a yawn escaped Hitomi's mouth.

"Are you tired Hitomi?" said Van.

"It's been a very long an eventful day. I think I will turn in now."

"Let me walk you to your room." Van looped Hitomi's arm around his and lead her away.

"They are so cute together. Did you see the glances that they kept giving each other during dinner?"

"How could I forget it was nearly revolting." chided Dryden. Millerna playfully cuffed him on the shoulder.

Feigning hurt Dryden held on to his shoulder. "That hurt my dear. I do believe that you have broken it. I dare say I won't be able to dance at all tomorrow now."

"Oh, you will dance." Millerna crossed her arms.

Dryden just smirked.

"Well, I am going to check back in with the Crusade and stay there for the night. I will see both of you at the ball tomorrow night." With that Allen made a quick exit

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Van had stopped outside of Hitomi's door.

"Well, as long as my advisors don't ask too many questions tomorrow we will announce our joining."

Hitomi just silently nodded her head in response. Van easily followed her quiet attitude.

"Hitomi, what's the matter?"

"Oh, Van. Everything is happening so fast."

'She doesn't want this does she?' Seeing the hurt play in Van's face Hitomi quickly continued.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you. I just get this horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Don't worry Hitomi. We got through the battle with Zaibach; we can make it through anything." Moving ever so slowly Van let his fore head rest on Hitomi's. He let his arms encircle her waist as he felt her arms reach around his neck.

"I won't let anything come between us."

Leaning down Van placed a small kiss on Hitomi's lips. He felt himself lose all sense of reality as the kiss continued. Although neither wished to part the need of air protested in their lungs. Breaking the simple kiss both took in a much needed breath. Making sure not to jeopardize anything, Van wished Hitomi good night, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, and went to his room. Still dazed from the kiss Hitomi barely registered that she had changed into her night clothes until she had pulled the covers of her bed around her shoulders. 'Well, I did it Yukari. I will finally have my king, my angel.'

Sorry this took so long and that it is short, I just wanted to make sure there would be enough for the next chapter and building up for the rest of the plotline. I will try to finish this story so that I'm not trying to write this while I have college going on. Continue reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8: Waltzing Lies

So this has been the long awaited chapter. I hope to have covered enough ground so that in the next chapters the story can take off. There will be more action soon, I promise. Once again, I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue me. I just own the extra characters and story.

Chapter 8: Waltzing Lies

Folken woke up every morning as he had for the past few years, cold and hungry. He could hear the morning servants coming down the hallway feeding other prisoners. But as the servants neared he heard the warden of the prisoners. He had learned the sound of the man by his gate and the keys rattling against his thick thighs. A door was opened not to far from him and scuffling noises made Folken inch as close to his prison bars as he could. The door to Tyrune's cell was open as grunts of frustration were heard down the hall.

"YEOW!" howled the warden, "Gag his mouth before he tries to bite anyone else. Come on you lousy soldiers, chain him up and take him to the experimental room."

'Experimental room! They really _are_ going to do the mind transfer on Tyrune.' As the sounds of the scuttle faded the trolley of food rolled in front of Folken's cell.

"Good morning Folken." came a familiar voice.

Looking up with empty eyes, Folken recognized the scientist that stood outside of his cell. "Hello Philous. What do you want?"

"Just to ask you once again if you would help us in understanding the weapon. Translate the codes and you will be released from this filthy area."

"No." was Folken's only response.

"Well, then I hope you die down here with all the rest of the rats." Spat Philous.

A servant slid a bowl of gruel towards Folken and took off.

'Van watch out. Once Serra has Dilandau she won't stop with her conquest of Gaea and the destruction of Earth.' Folken silently prayed.

Hitomi was sitting on a grassy hill that had mountains behind her and the ocean before her. She sat in her uniform with her knees tucked up to her chest. The sky was a deep blue and the sun was just rising from the green blue sea. Everything seemed perfect until a rumbling in the ground caused Hitomi to stand upright. Looking out to the sea the waves seems to become choppier and larger while see could see land slides down the sides of the mountain. For a few moments it felt as if the world would begin tilting and then everything was still. Then Hitomi began to feel a vibration beneath her. Trying to find the source, she ran to what she figured was some sort of a village. The sight before her sent her fleeing from the scene. An entire village slaughtered but what scared her more was the fact that the enemy had spotted her. Trying to out run the giant monster was no use as its stone hand plucked her from the ground. It held her firmly in it's grasp. Hitomi looked up to the monster's shoulder to see a shadow figure.

"Let me go." She cried

"Never." said a haunting voice.

"Let me GO!" She screamed.

"Hitomi!"

Snapping open her eyes she was met with two pairs of eyes staring at her. Van pulled Hitomi to his chest and slowly rubbed her back.

"I'm right here Hitomi."

Ilya grabbed one of Hitomi's hands and held on tight. Hitomi felt suddenly very restrictive in the twisted blankets around her. Slowly pushing away from Van, Hitomi began to untangle herself.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Why don't you tell us." said Van.

"I heard you screaming and got Van." said Ilya.

After some hesitation Hitomi finally mumbled out the vision that she had. Both Van and Ilya remand silent through the tale.

"We need to tell the others. Who knows what this could mean for Gaea, but isn't it strange you didn't get the vision by using your tarot cards." stated Van.

Hitomi pondered the thought, "Yeah, your right. This is the first time that I have had a vision without the cards; maybe it was just a nightmare."

"Well, we are still going to tell the others. Why don't you get dressed for breakfast, most of them should be there by now."

Hitomi nodded and Van left the room for the girls to change. Quickly getting ready Hitomi just neatly braided her hair and put on her school uniform. By the time they did make it to breakfast almost everyone was seated at the table besides them. Van rose out of his chair and pulled out the chair beside him. All seated the discussion of dragons was brought up.

"We have been hearing the rumors of the flying dragons, but you say you have seen them with your own eyes." mused Dryden.

"Now if we only knew why they were doing it we could better understand this mess." said Van.

"Oh, Hitomi before I forget, you need to know your last name. It would be quiet embarrassing if people started calling out for you and you didn't respond. Your full title is Arch-Duchess Hitomi Ki-Aijou. There is a little bit of history for you to know, but I'm sure that you can make most of it up since you are such a distant relative." finished Dryden.

"Thank you Dryden," Hitomi gave a small sigh, completely ignoring the food on her plate, "I'm just afraid that I won't pass off as royalty very well."

Millerna placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Hitomi. I'm sure you will do fine. After the meal you and I can go and practice mannerisms that you will need for tonight, but since you were raised with a merchant family some of your less than perfect actions are excusable."

"What was that!" said a slightly offended Dryden.

Hitomi and Millerna just barely covered their giggles when Allen raced through the room and stopping right next to Van.

"News my lord."

Everyone was now focused on the heavily breathing knight. "What is it Allen?"

"There was an attack last night in Astoria."

Millerna was suddenly on her feet, "What happened?"

"A small village was completely destroyed. It doesn't seem as if anyone was particularly targeted because there were only minor injuries reported from the villagers."

The air held a silence as if there was a question waiting to be asked.

"There's something else isn't there." spoke up Van.

Allen gently cleared his throat "Two dragons were reported flying over the sight after the attack."

Van swiftly brought his hand down on the table which made the others jump "I have to call for a meeting. Allen, Dryden will you join me?" Van stood up as the other two men nodded.

"What about me? The attack did happen in Astoria." stated Millerna.

Dryden moved over to her and grabbed one of her hands. "You have other things to worry about my love. Let me handle this for you and I tell you of all the details later."

Millerna nodded letting Dryden follow Van and Allen to the emergency meeting taking place in the ball room. The girls and Prince Chid sat quietly around the table. It wasn't until a maid standing next to Hitomi made a quiet coughing noise shaking up the dark thoughts that were passing through everyone's minds.

"Madam, the dress maker is here with your dress for tonight. She is in your room waiting for the final fitting."

Merle jumped up from her sit, "Come on Hitomi lets go try on your dress."

Pulling Hitomi out of her chair, Merle nearly dragged Hitomi to her room with Millerna following. The lady that Hitomi had met at the dress shop was waiting sitting on her bed and smiled widely as the girls entered the room.

"Why don't you slip on the dress my dear and we'll see if there are any adjustments to make." The lady patted a brown box next to her.

Millerna and Merle were quick to strip Hitomi of her cloths and replaced them with the ball gown. Standing on a low stool Hitomi gazed at herself in the large mirror in her room. The top of the dress was a crape corset with a point at the bottom, all done in a peach color while the shear peach straps capped her shoulders. The skirt had two layers. The top layer in peach satin gathered so the bottom layer of darker peach satin showed along with the short train that extended from the bottom layer of the skirt. Dark peach embroidery of flowers at the bottom left side of the corset was accented with tiny glass beads. Hitomi gasped at her reflection. The other two girls held wide smiles on there faces.

"So what do you think of the dress my lady?" said the seamstress.

"The dress is even more beautiful than I imagined." Hitomi looked down with tears in her eyes to the seamstress.

"Well, I hope you will do business with me more often then."

"Count on it." said Merle beaming with Millerna.

"We need you to do one more thing. Can you alter one of Merle's old dresses for Ilya? By the way, where is she?" Hitomi began looking around the room from her perch.

"I think we left her in the dining room."

It took a while before the girls were on the hunt for Ilya. When they did find Ilya, she was sitting on a stone bench with Prince Chid next to her outside in the garden. Hitomi ushered the other two giggling girls away.

"I would never have thought that those two would become fast friends." Millerna said through her ending giggles.

"I'll get her to come why don't you two go through Merle's old dresses and find one for the seamstress to work on." As the Millerna and Merle left Hitomi went over to the door of the garden and called out Ilya's name. Startled for being discovered Ilya made a mad dash for Hitomi. It wasn't long before a dress was found and fitted.

The rest of the morning moved slowly. Around noon the girls all sat outside for their lunch as a picnic. Hitomi would occasionally glace over to where the meeting was still being held and barely giving more than a word answer to questions. Glancing up yet again Hitomi saw the heavy curtains being pushed back. Standing from her spot Hitomi went back inside the castle to find Van. It wasn't long before she spotted him. Van walked with Dryden at his side both deep in conversation that he didn't see Hitomi until he was nearly in front of her and would have collided with her if Dryden hadn't stopped him. Hitomi could see the worry that etched across his face and it instantly vanished when his eyes met hers. Walking up to Van, Hitomi placed her arms around him.

"Everything will be ok." He whispered to her.

"Where is Alan?" said Hitomi as she pushed slightly away from him.

"He is getting the guardsmen ready for the arriving guests." Van placed a hand on her lower back and directed Hitomi forward.

"Did you tell your advisors about the engagement tonight?"

"Yes. They were surprised to find out that I found someone so fast. When I told them who it was only a few felt disappointed, but with Dryden making you a member of the Ki-Aijou family, you are now royalty in their minds. Everything will be perfect tonight."

Hitomi turned and kissed Van on the cheek and continued walking forward. Stunned momentarily Van quickly caught up. Coming to his room Van told Hitomi to wait outside his door. He entered his bedroom and shut the door behind himself; coming back a few moments later, he held a circular velvet box with a large grin on his face. Placing the box gently in Hitomi's hands Van kept one of his own on top.

"I don't want you to open this until tonight when you are getting ready. This is something that I wanted to give to you as a pre-engagement gift. I'm sorry, but I need to leave in order to be ready early enough for the guests to arrive. I will see you later."

Lifting up one of her hands, Van kissed the top of Hitomi's knuckles and walked away with a smile. Hitomi felt as if she was floating on air. She itched to open the velvet box, but held her hands.

Lady Serra stared out of the window from her lounge chair as the air ship descended just outside Fanelia. The deciduous trees seemed so unfamiliar in comparison to the sharp pine needles in the mountains of Kasher. 'How soft this place feels,' she mused to herself. 'It will be easily taken.' Seeing as the ship had stopped, Lady Serra rose from her seat and walked out to the exit ramp. A carriage waited for her at the bottom as two footmen stood by the door as well as a guard standing at the back. Letting the servants help her, Lady Serra watched as the glowing skyline began to turn a golden color.

It seemed like hours later and guests were finally arriving for the sundown ceremony. Van stood in best white shirt with navy blue pants. Normally he would wear a matching velvet jacket embroidered with gold and black satin around the edges, but it was too hot to wear under the heavy white ceremonial robes. He felt as if he had a smile plastered onto his face the entire time as he watched guests walk in. As hard as he tried he could not find Hitomi, Merle, or Millerna over the crowd of people gathered.

He didn't have much time as the sun had begun to set and the priests were ready to begin the ceremony. Standing in front of the throne, Van stood for what seemed forever for the head priest to give his blessings for the years ahead in his reign as king. Once the ceremony was complete, candles leading to the ballroom for the guests were lit atop of pillars. A servant took off the ceremonial robe Van wore and another gave him the matching jacket. Allen came up next to him and handed Van's sword to him. Giving a grateful nod, Van buckled the belt, scabbard to his left side, and placed the sword in its rightful place. Both men walked into the hall oblivious to the announcement as they entered. Music from the chamber ensemble courted the dancers on the floor.

Van continued to look around until it caught Allen's attention.

"If you are trying to find Lady Hitomi, you are trying too hard." Said Allen, biting the smile on his lips.

"Why do you say that?"

"She is right in front of you at the stairs waiting to be announced after Millerna."

Looking up to the stairs where the guests were entering, there was Millerna with Dryden walking down once announced. Millerna held a smile that was ready to burst from the closeness to Dryden. Her dark blue satin dress looked much like her pink one, but without the white collar. Van and Allen greeted the royal couple at the bottom, but Van was distracted once Hitomi came into his sight. All time seemed to slow down as he watched her standing at the top of the stairs. Hitomi scanned the area before she found Van gazing up at her. Slightly picking up her dress, Hitomi descended the stairs and headed straight for Van whose smile seemed to be the only thing keeping her moving. Van gazed at the sight before him; the peach dress complimented her lightly tanned skin, as did the make-up. Her golden hair was curled with the sides brought to a bun leaving the rest to fall on her shoulders. Around her neck was an intricate gold necklace that in the middle were three flowers each the size of a thumbnail, every one of the petals were a sparkling diamonds. On each ear was a matching earring that didn't dim the light in her eyes.

"Lady Hitomi," Van held out his left arm. Hitomi beamed as she took his arm and let him escort her to Millerna and the others.

Once with their friends, Hitomi let go of Van's arm. Dryden stepped forward and took Hitomi's hand and gently kissed it. "It is nice to see you looking so beautiful cousin. Though, unfortunately you can't steal me away from my own beauty." Millerna looked away blushing fiercely.

"It is nice to be at a ball. I haven't been to a formal ball like this in a long time."

Van held a puzzled look until he received a wink from Dryden. 'So they planned this little conversation.'

"I'm glad that Lady Hitomi could come to my ceremony. Unfortunately you must excuse me, I must speak to other guests here tonight." Van lowered his head close to Hitomi's ear. "I will be back soon, we can announce ourselves then. Afterward we can sneak away." Van bowed low as Hitomi curtsied to him. She watched as her king walked proudly into the crowd.

"Why Arch-Duchess Hitomi Ki-Aijou, you look absolutely lovely tonight."

"Why Sir Allen thank you." Hitomi smiled at the man dressed in his more formal uniform.

"Are you nervous?"

Hitomi nodded, "I just surprised nothing has happened. The last time that I was here Fanelia was turned to ruins because of me." Her voice had trailed off at the end.

"You can't blame yourself for that. Fanelia would have been in a world of trouble if you had not come, its king may not even be here today if it wasn't for you."

"Thank you Allen."

"Allen," Millerna broke into the small conversation, "You need to come with Dryden and myself, there are a few dignitaries that need some reassurance of their safety after the attack yesterday. We look forward to your announcement later Lady Hitomi."

Lady Serra had just finished a long conversation with one of the advisors to King Van Fanel. He had told her about the engagement announcement which only sourer her mood. 'Now there will be a lineage to the Fanel line, the only ones who can stop my plans.' After asking her informant who the lady was Serra began searching the crowd for the soon to be queen.

Merle had excused herself to go grab a waiter with drinks leaving Hitomi standing by herself looking into the crowd. 'There are so many people here. 'How will I ever be able to learn all of the royal families!' Other queenly duties like dinners, other royalties, and living her own life ran through her head, but were stopped short when a woman in a crimson red dress stood in front of her. Lady Serra was stunned at the 'soon to be queen' as young woman stood off from the crowd, yet held a strong air of power around her. 'This is going to make my work much harder now. With this girl beside the king he will do anything for her. I'll have to break her. '

"Good evening my lady. I have been told by the advisors here that you are going to become Van's lady in waiting. I thought it would be nice to meet the soon to be queen of Fanelia. I am Lady Serra of Kasher, duchess of the Kasher Mountains and its forts and you are the Arch-Duchess Hitomi Ki-Aijou." Lady Serra extended her hand to Hitomi. Her black hair accented the shadows on her face frightening Hitomi, but she pushed through the feeling and gently shook the out stretched hand.

"You many call me Lady Hitomi." She said in her hard practiced manner.

"These formalities of ceremonies always drag, it is much nicer to have something to talk about. Have you heard about the attack in Astoria, how terrible for that village." said Lady Serra with mocked sympathy.

"My only hope is that this is some strange misunderstanding."

"As do I," Lady Serra put on a face of terror, "it would be horrific for Gaea if there was another Great War such as the Zaibach War."

Hearing the name, Hitomi shuttered. Lady Serra placed a hand on Hitomi's shoulder.

"Oh my poor dear, I completely forgot that your family had been caught in the middle of that war. But it must be helpful to have your cousin becoming king of Astoria now."

Hitomi hesitated for a moment before nodding yes, but Lady Serra caught the hesitation.

"I had the opportunity earlier to look around the expansive gardens. You are very lucky to be living in an area like this. Nothing that beautiful grows up on the mountains. Although there are some very strange people seem to also wander there."

Hitomi gave a puzzled look, "Who might that be Lady Serra?"

"It was this little blonde haired girl. She was talking by one of the water fountains, but there was no one there. There are just some people who need to be helped, there are plenty of scientists now that can perform amazing operations. Do you know this person, I might be able to let my scientists help her?"

Hitomi's sight began to darken as time suddenly stopped. 'A vision! Now!' As the people around her disappeared walls of stone were replaced her setting. Her eyes wandered down a hall to a chamber where screams were echoing across the cold corridor. Coming to a door it swung open to reveal a girl strapped to a table struggling against strangely suited people. Around the room were several darkened figures. Then a noise came from behind her that had haunted Hitomi since she first came to Gaea. Turning slowly around, she was met with a blade at her throat that was being held by an Oreade. 'But, Zaibach is gone!' The Oreade lifted the blade and had begun swinging. Hitomi was about to raise up her arms when the sight of the ballroom flooded her sight again.

"Lady Hitomi are you alright? I thought that you were looking for someone and must have been distracted because you didn't answer my question."

"I'm fine. What did you ask me?"

"I had asked if you knew the girl because I could help her."

"She happens to be King Van's ward." Hitomi shot an angered glare at Lady Serra. Something inside Hitomi told her that Lady Serra had something to do with the vision and that frightened her to think about that girl tied to the table. Flinching slightly Lady Serra was about to comment when Merle popped in with two drinks before any more words could be exchanged. Merle's tail twitched irritatingly behind her

"Good evening Lady Serra." Merle said through clenched teeth. She handed one of the drinks over to Hitomi.

"Merle," Lady Serra couldn't hide the scowl that was on her face.

"If you will excuse me Lady Hitomi, I have other dignitaries to talk with." Lady Serra swiftly left leaving Hitomi sighing in relief.

"Merle when was the last time you saw Ilya?" said Hitomi slightly worried.

"The last time that I saw her was out in the gardens with Prince Chid."

Hitomi quickly pulled Merle out of the ballroom and into the gardens.

"Hitomi, what is wrong?" Merle tried desperately to keep up with Hitomi's fast pace.

'She better not have harmed her!' Images of Ilya shouting for Hitomi and Van flashed through her mind as she was being dragged away by strange people. It wasn't long before Hitomi and Merle came to the fountain where Ilya was sitting. Hitomi hid behind a bush forcing Merle behind her.

"Hitomi what's up with you? Why are we spying on Ilya?" whispered Merle.

Hitomi shushed Merle as she pointed for her to listen. Ilya was humming some sort of song when a quiet voice spoke up near the fountain.

"I am here Ilya."

Ilya turned to look into the fountain.

"There you are! Where did you go?"

"Don't worry. I'm always watching out for you. Shouldn't you have left by now; I thought I had told you to watch the key." Said the voice sternly. Hitomi looked everywhere, but could not figure out where the voice was coming from.

"I'm sorry." Ilya looked ready to cry, but as Hitomi started to stand up the voice came back.

"Ilya, don't cry. Everything will turn out fine as long as you keep an eye on the key. They have to stay together otherwise the gate will open and I will have no power to stop it. You have to watch out for the royal couple."

"I'm scared," whimpered Ilya.

"You have a draconian protecting you and even if he doesn't know it, he is."

Ilya nodded to the clear sky.

"I will talk to you later Ilya."

Merle was about to jump up, but Hitomi stopped her. A hand on her own shoulder caused her to give an eep.

"Hitomi where have you been, I've been looking all over for you." Van's face was slightly flushed.

"I'm sorry Van I was looking for Ilya."

Van gave her a strange look and his eyes flicked over to Ilya.

"Well, I think you found her. Ilya!"

The little girl jumped from her seat by the fountain and ran over to the others.

"Come on we have an announcement to make." Van looped Hitomi's arm around his and escorted her inside.

As they walked in Hitomi leaned close to Van and whispered in his ear. Van nodded as they entered the ballroom again and went over to the two thrones set up at one end of the room. Letting go of her arm Van walked up to the taller of the two thrones. One of the priests walked forward ushering Hitomi to walk up the carpet. As she stopped beside Van the priest went into his appointed ritual. Words of how Hitomi will now be considered Van's lady in waiting until the wedding ceremony and other duties that she need to learn. Most of the ritual was lost to Hitomi as she concentrated on staying on two feet as both of her legs seemed to turn to jelly. Van reached over to Hitomi and grabbed her hand giving a small squeeze. Hitomi turned and smiled up at him. At one point she nodded a yes to the priest, but her eyes never left Van's. Van leaned over to Hitomi.

"Now no matter who you are, you and I will soon be together."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Lady Serra watched as the ceremony concluded to the fireworks held out in the gardens. Instead of engaging in social functions, she left in the carriage taking her back to her ship. It wasn't long before it was powered up and lifting off. She watched the colorful explosions as the ship moved away only to be disrupted from the moment by a knock on her chamber doors.

"Come in."

"We have received news from the Dragon Slayers, it has been done."


	9. Chapter 9: And the Gears Begin to Turn

So, again I don't own Escaflowne. Though, I wish I could at least own Van Fanel This chapter is the new chapter 9, much better than the last!

Chapter 9: And the Gears Begin to Turn

Van and Hitomi sat outside in the gardens watching the sun turn a deep purple and slowly blush to a pink. Both sat hand in hand talking about various duties that Hitomi was now required to do as becoming queen and on other more intimate details.

"Van there is something that I forgot to tell you about earlier last night."

"What is that Love," Van leaned over and kissed Hitomi's forehead as her checks grew hot from the new pet name.

"I meet Lady Serra from the Kasher Mountains last night."

Van turned to face her, "What did that woman say to you." The venom in his voice was obvious.

"Well, she had seen Ilya playing by the fountain and thought her to be insane. She was talking about how scientists could fix her." Hitomi watched as Van balled up his fists, "Then I had a vision."

Van put his hands on Hitomi's shoulder's, "What happened?"

Hitomi relived the vision to Van who nodded when she was done.

"Then when you found me out in the gardens I was checking up on Ilya. I saw her talking to the fountain again."

"I wonder if she is alright." The anger in Van's face slowly faded to concern.

"Well, if she is crazy then so am I because I heard the voice that she was talking to."

"What did they talk about?"

"The voice told her that she was being watched over, but Ilya needs to be watching over a key and . . . us. The voice talked about a royal couple, and well, so far the only royal couple that Ilya has been around are the two of us."

Van nodded in agreement, "I wonder who Ilya really is. I have been questioning her story for a while now. I had a couple of guards sent out to see if there were bodies to buried, but they returned finding or hearing of nothing."

"Hmm . . .Van, the voice also spoke about a draconian protecting her. Do you think that you are suppose to be protecting Ilya?"

"I'm the only draconian that I know of still alive, so that would make sense." Van looked away from Hitomi trying not to remember about Folken, but Hitomi knew better.

"You miss him, don't you Van."

"It would have been nice to have him here today." Hitomi leaned against Van's shoulder and squeezed his hand. But the comforting moment was ruined when shouting was heard coming from the palace.

"The guards are most likely worried because we weren't in our rooms last night." Van chuckled softly making Hitomi giggle as well. Reaching down Van gently kissed Hitomi's lips. Hitomi looked up when they broke apart, but found it hard to take her eyes away from him until a bounding cat yelling at the top of her lungs came towards them.

"Van! Hitomi!"

Hitomi smiled at the cat girl's enthusiasm, but when the girl neared the couple she could see the concern written on her face. Once she was standing next to the couple, she had to take a few moments to let her breath catch up. Van moved closer to Merle as she began to speak in ragged breaths.

"Castelo . . . Fort. …attacked last night…" Van was immediately in motion towards the castle with Hitomi hard on his heals. Merle was forced to follow their mad flight into the castle when they came upon a grim looking group, most still wearing nightclothes.

"Allen what happened?" Asked Van.

"I received information that Castelo Fort was attacked during the ball. I'm leaving immediately."

"I will accompany you," stated Van.

"As will I." answered Hitomi.

Van shook his head, "Hitomi you can't come."

"Why not!" Hitomi stood with her arms crossed around her chest. Not wanting her to feel hurt, Van gave a pleading look to the rest of their companions who began to walk away. Unable to find an eloquent way of making her stay out of harms way, Van just said what came to mind.

"Hitomi, it is too dangerous for you to go."

"The last time I was Gaea I wasn't told where I could and couldn't go. Why is now any different!" Hitomi's face was slightly flushed with anger.

Van sighed, she was right. "Hitomi, the last time you were on Gaea, you were a strange girl that had come from the Mystic Moon. I didn't realize how important you were to me, until you left. I never wanted to see you leave and if you were hurt during battle, I wouldn't be able to control myself."

Hitomi stood frozen to the spot. She could see turmoil in her lover's eyes Although staying behind would drive her crazy not knowing what was happening, she knew that she had to let him go alone. Moving closer to him, Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck putting her cheek against his.

"Come back to me alive." she whispered.

"I will Love," Van kissed her cheek and then headed towards his room to prepare for the worst.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

It was early morning by the time Lady Serra's airship had landed back inside her fort. Despite the summer air in the Fanelian Forests, it was still cold winter in the high mountains. Lady Serra had changed back into her warm leather attire before walking out into splintering winds. Once she was inside she immediately went to her labs finding Philos waiting outside a specifically prepared chamber.

"Is everything ready?"

"They are both ready. Do you wish for me to start now?"

"Give me a few moments before you do your work." Philos nodded and let Lady Serra step inside.

Strange machines hummed all around the fast room. Chemicals burning in vials giving off gases left a vile taste in the mouth. Two tables were set up in the middle of the room. One each one was a person strapped tightly to the top. Tubes were hooked up in strange manors around and inside the people. The person on the right was unconscious from the events of her kidnapping. Lady Serra remembered when the history of the girl had been put in her lap. It was then she decided that she could start her plans. The other table occupant was wide-awake on his table, but kept his eyes away from the visitor.

"Hello mother." Tyrune spat.

Lady Serra just walked over to his table. "I'm really going to enjoy this. Once the operation is done my plans will be in full motion and there will be no one to stop me."

"Van will."

"Oh, your friend king? It doesn't matter because not even he could stop me right now. Soon I will have a son at my side. One who doesn't not spend his time worrying about the people who serve him and preservation of life."

"And what is so wrong with being kind to those who help you." Tyrune turned angry eyes over to Lady Serra.

"Then again, look who I am talking to. A woman who would put her own husband in the line I fire just so she would be in control once he died. A woman who puts her own son's life-"

Lady Serra bent over Tyrune "You are not my son! Once this operation is complete my true son will be born and I will have control over Gaea. There will be no one to stand in my way once the weapon is found, no one!"

Storming out of the room, Lady Serra nodded to Philos who urged his assistants into the room. Folken was laying asleep in his cell when two ear piercing screams could be heard through thick stone. Waking up with a start, Folken began to pray. Still on her rampage, Lady Serra nearly ran over the foreman that was trying to gain her attention. It was his seventh call to her that she finally realized that she was ignoring him.

"Yes, what is it foreman." She said sharply.

"My, my lady. The miners in the Northwestern caves have found something near the spot the pillars and stone slab were found." The foreman twisted his working gloved under Lady Serra's stern gaze.

"What did you find?"

"My lady, we found this stone statue, just a little bit shorter than a guymelef."

"My patience is thin, what was so interesting about this statue."

"My lady, we found more than one. There have been easily a dozen recovered and we have found even more."

Getting a little interested, Lady Serra backed off her glare. "Did you find anything on these statues?"

"Some writing, my lady, written on the sword that they hold. Also, there are discs attached to statues. We were able to get these from a few that were rubble when we found them."

The foreman handed Lady Serra three discs of stone each made with a different material. One was made of jade, another made of limestone, and the last was made of turquoise. This odd clue left Lady Serra wanting more.

"Foreman, I want you to have one of the statues sent here to my labs. This mystery may be solved yet."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Hitomi and Millerna sat next to each other on the couch. Everyone left had gathered in Van's sitting room and began pouring over the scrolls and texts. Eventually, Ilya and Prince Chid became very bored and left the room to go find a place to play. Dryden and Merle say at a circular table with a mound of books every once and a while seeming to come up with something that ended being nothing. They were pouring over religious books, trader logs, and journal scrolls to still find nothing about the dragons' behavior.

Hitomi was determined to help in anyway and decided to learn to read their language. Millerna was helping her, but she didn't need to give much guidance. Quick to catch on to their text, Hitomi would only lean over every once and a while to ask what a word was. They had started looking through the texts immediately after the Crusader had left Fanelia and this was the closest Hitomi could be to helping. After going through several texts already, she was beginning to feel like giving up.

"Is anyone finding anything?" she said half-heartedly.

Millerna shook her head as she stood up and went to the bookshelf to find another scroll. Hitomi took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. For only looking for a few hours, she began to feel the fatigue of struggling to read as well as it being a beautiful morning outside, while the group was gloomy on the inside. Picking up a scroll from the pile on the table in front of her, she set out yet again. The scroll that she had picked was very yellow from the toll of years on it. The parchment was so brittle to the touch that Hitomi was afraid that it would crumble away in her hands. Slowly unrolling, the top of the parchment revealed a sketch of a pillar with words written below.

Millerna was returning from finding more books when she looked up at Hitomi's astonished face. "Hitomi, did you find something?"

"I think so."

Dryden and Merle quickly left there studying to stand behind the couch the two girls were sitting on.

"Well, Hitomi read the scroll." Merle said impatiently.

"One moon passing after a king of Astoria had been crowned signifying the end of the war of the dragons, the miners of the Kasher Mountains came down to give a sign of peace to their neighboring country. The royalty family that presided over the miners presented the gift of a stone pillar. As ordinary as the pillar seemed they claimed the pillar to have been found in the Mystic Valley, though their own records of how it came into their possession was a mystery. The king had the pillar placed in the general courtyard so all may appreciate the gift. The writing at the bottom of the pillar is nothing that any scholar has been able to read thus far. Many of them say the writing is much like the old Draconian writing. Here is a sketch of the words written." Hitomi looked down at the washed out words and sighed. "I'm sorry, but the text is really faded here. Millerna, what was the war of the dragons?"

"Oh, that was a horrible war that happened about five centuries ago. It was war between several great families who were fighting over land. The house of Astoria and Fanelia were two of these. It was given the name war of the dragons, because the fighting was much like two dragons fighting over their territory. One dragon would end up killing the other just for the hunting grounds."

"My dear, I'm surprised you remembered all of this. I thought that you didn't take much interest in history." Chided Dryden.

Millerna gave him a playful swat to the arm, "Of course I know this because of my family lineage. I'm a direct descendant of the throne from the first crowned king of Astoria. Do you know how many times my father complained about not having any sons to pass on the royal blood line. You are the first king to sit on that throne that was not a son of the first King Aston."

"For which I am very grateful for, because if I had, marring my sister would be much too complicated." At the comment both Millerna and Merle began to beat Dryden up.

Ignoring the rowdiness next to her, Hitomi had continued to read through the scroll. "Hey, there is something else written here." Her three friends immediately quieted down.

"After the gift was presented to the king, a bad omen passed over the city of Palas. Two dragons flying in single formation flew over the courtyard. Many villagers were afraid and would not come out of their homes."

"Oh, I remember that omen now." Millerna jumped up from her seat.

"This bad omen started during the war of the dragon. Armies would look for dragons flying overhead. If they saw dragons flying in pairs they had all sorts of superstitions about how the battle would turn out. A single formation must have meant that the arm would fall in battle."

"Hum, this is most definitely new information." Dryden scratched at his stubbly beard. "I'll see what I can find on old army accounts during the war of the dragons"

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

It was just before high noon that Van and Allen could see the smoke coming from where Castelo Fort had once watched the horizon. Landing in the spot where the Crusader always docked, they were meet with only a handful of survivors. The survivors that were unharmed and the crew helped those badly injured into the Crusader. A guard stationed at the fort was pulled to the side by Allen.

"Where is Celene?" His voice barely controlled the edge of fear.

The soldier shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, but it was Celene they were after. Once they got her, they began destroying the rest of the fort."

Van walked up to the soldier, "Who kidnapped Celene?"

"It was Dragon Slayers your highness."

Van and Allen exchanged glances before they helped the rest of the injured aboard. Van could see Allen growing angry by the second and decided to stay out of the way for the return trip to Fanelia. His thoughts drifted to Hitomi and her standing by his side during the battles with Zaibach. 'What if they had attacked here, waited for myself to leave and then attacked Fanelia.' The sudden thought sprung Van from his seat to the helmsman to speed the flight along.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

'What is this darkness? The last thing I remember was the battle that I was having with that dragon and now this darkness. Am I dead? No, I can still feel my fingers move, but why is it so dark?' Opening his eyes, the man laying on the table blinked a couple of times before his vision began to clear. A pain on the back of his head caused him to reach behind and rub at the sore spot. The small bit of movement caught the attention of workers in the room. A few hurried over to him taking off the straps that he didn't see holding him to the table while another went out of the room. Fighting off the workers from helping him to sit up, he looked over to the other workers who had just un-strapped a girl from the table next to him and were carrying her out. For some reason the girl looked very familiar, but before he had anytime to question two other familiar faces walked into the room.

They kneeled at the table, just at his side. "Master Dilandau, welcome back."

Reviews are always welcomed!

EmpKaylenatye


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Closer to the Truth

I don't own Escaflowne, just the characters that I throw in there for some spice!

Chapter 10: Getting closer to the truth

Yukari and Amano were sitting outside of a cafe each taking in the delight of cold ice cream on the hot day. Amano noticed that Yukari had been quiet for the past few days and nothing he did could pull it out of her besides being blunt. She had told him about Hitomi leaving, but she had seemed happy now that Hitomi was happy. Finally fed up Amano took the last resort.

"Are you going to tell me what has been bothering you or do I have to drag it out of you." he spilled.

Yukari looked up from her half finished sundae. "I'm sorry Amano. It has just been bothering me about that dragon sighting a while ago. It was so strange that we were the only people to see them."

"Well, that's not true."

Yukari gave Amano a puzzled look.

"Remember that accedent on the highway the day after Hitomi disappeared. The driver that caused the accendent had seen the dragon and that is why he stopped in the middle of the road. He is a professor at Toyko University, he has to be somewhat trustworthy."

Suddenly getting out of her chair Yukari darted off.

"Yukari where are you going!" Amano rushed to pay the waiter and dashed after her. He caught her taking the bus. Luckly he was the last person to get on before the bus started towards its next stop. Yukari urged him to sit next to her.

"What has gotten into you?" said a baffled Amano.

"We have to find out who this professor is. He was one of the only people who saw the dragon that Hitomi first saw. Apparently he is a professor in the archeology department. Maybe he has some information on what is going on."

"Yukari, you do realise the problem with this right."

"What?" she asked incently.

"How is Hitomi going to get the information?"

Yukari sat chewing her bottom lip. "Well, Hitomi did come back for a while. Maybe she will come again and the information will help. Besides, who knows what danger she might be in."

((((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))

Dilandau was still comprehending the information that his Dragon Slayers had told him. Zaibach defeated, him being inside the mind of a girl and now this febale boy. 'I will be trained and ready for battle soon enough," he thought. He wore an outfit simular to the one he had worn under Zaibach. Gatti and Chesta were walking with him to the guymelef chamber and explaining Lady Serra's plan of rebuilding Gaea. Enter the chamber, Dilandau felt more comfortable seeing the Dragon Slayers standing proudly.

"So tell me when do I meet this, Lady Serra."

"She is coming towards us now." said Gatti gesturing to the lady walking with a purposeful stride towards the trio.

Lady Serra fixed her eyes on Dilandau making him feel fidgety, much like Folken had when he had fixed him with the same stare. Something in the back of his mind felt as if it wanted to push its way out, but Dilandau kept it in cheek.

"Dilandau, it is nice finally meet you. I would like you to accompany me to my battle chambers and we will discuss the matters of why you are here."

Wanting to get more information, Dilandau followed the fierce lady. It wasn't long before they reached her battle chambers and sat down.

"My name is Lady Serra, and you are here because I need your services."

"Continue."

Lady Serra handed a glass of wine to Dilandau before she continued. "I am reshaping Gaea, continuing the work of Dornkirk. Unfortunately I know there will be a few obsticals in my way. Most don't concern you, but what I need you for is retrieving somethings for me and while you are at, cause a bit of a disaster along the way."

Dilandau licked his lips at the prospect of causing destruction. "What do I have to do?"

Lady Serra put on a sly smile of her own. "I'm glad you're interested."

((((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))

It was mid-afternoon when Millerna and Hitomi decided to leave Ilya with Dryden and ventured outside for a walk in the gardens. The early summer sun poured over the flowers which were in full loom. They walked to Ilya's fountain and sat down, dipping their hands in the cool water.

"Hitomi, what was your home like on the Mystic Moon?"

Hitomi, pondered while trying to think what she should tell the Queen. "Well, I live on an island called Japan, specifically the city of Toyko. There are more people there then there are trees here. Hundreds of people live in a single building that is twenty stories high and the streets are covered with busy with transportation vehicles. Sort of like motorized carrages."

"Wow, your home seems like it must be a bustling place, but how do people live such a fast pace life?" Millerna leaned back to let the sun shine on her face.

"So many people are concerned over their own lives that they are too busy to think about others. It's not like here where people watch out for eachother and stand up together. I learned that the last time I was here on Gaea, the goodness of your heart is what controls your dreams."

"You will make a wonderful queen if you keep those ideals." Hitomi knodded a thank you.

Millerna stood up and brushed off her dress. "We should go back now, there are many more things that I need to drill into your head before your wedding. By the way, have you given a thought as to when that will be."

Hitomi shrugged as the two walked back into the palace.

"Well, don't worry. I will help you and you can come to Pallas with me when I return to start picking out a wedding dress." Millerna began to rattle off the different designs that she had gone through when picking her own wedding dress, but stopped when she saw Hitomi's far away look.

"Hitomi what's wrong?"

"I can't help it, but I'm worried that another war is about to start."

"Hitomi! You can't be serious." Millerna's giggles were cut short by Hitomi's silence.

"I haven't had visions in years, yet the moment I saw the dragons on Earth I knew something was wrong. The visions I've had so far are different from the last. They feel controlled by something or someone. Not like the times before when I used by tarot cards; those felt as if they came from another place. Now with the attack at Fort Castelo I can't help but feel as if I had known that was coming."

"Hitomi, you can't control what human nature does."

"I know." said an asperated Hitomi. "I just want to figure out what is going on so I can continue with my life."

"Don't worry so much Hitomi. We are all here with you." Millerna grabbed Hitomi's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

((((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))

Van stood on the prow of the Crusade as it made its way back to Fanelia. Allen was off somewhere on the ship venting his fustration on anyone and Van was sick of being lashed at. The damage was great and knowing who caused it was worse. 'How could they still be alive. We were told by King Aston that the Dragon

Slayers had been taken care of.' Van beat a fist agains the railing. Looking out the glass windows, Van let the the passing of green trees calm his fustration. The thudding of boots coming towards his sitting position and the quiet stream of curses warned him of the horrible mood knight.

"Allen, for a knight of your status you should really calm yourself."

"How would you like it if you had been told that Dragon Slayers had kidnapped Hitomi for unknown reasons leaving your home near ashes."

Van fixed the knight with a heated glare.

Allen ran a hand through his hair and tried to regain his composer. "I'm sorry Lord Van. That was low for me to even suggest such an action."

"Don't worry over it Allen. What concerns us now is figuring out who the Dragon Slayers are working for and where they are so we can get your sister back. We are going to have to talk to the former King Aston to figure out his information source on the 'deaths' of the Dragon Slayers."

Once again Van watched the trees fly by the Crusader. Then a movement following much the same course below them. Looking harder Van suddenly ran to the side of the ship to get a closer look.

"Van what's wrong?" Allen followed the king's gaze and also saw the strange movement below.

"What do you think it is your highness?"

"Something large enough and has some sort of cloaking capabilities, but did you notice which direction it is heading in."

"Aren't we nearing the place where we sighted the dragons?"

Van nodded. Allen told Gadhis what to follow and as soon as that was done both men kept a sharp eye on their target. It wasn't long before the clearing came into view and Allen had the Crusade halted. The large object had entered the clearing, but couldn't be seen. When a black hold in the ground opened up the dragon materialized itself and walked into it.

"Captin, that was a dragon that we just tailed?" said a nervous soldier behind them.

"Yes indeed. For how long do you thing we have been following it?" Allen turned to Van.

"I think it has been with us since Fort Castelo."

Many men standing around them took in a sharp breath, murmers of 'bad omen' were caught in Van's ears.

"Gadhis, get us back to Fanelia as soon as possible!" said Allen.

"We need to get this mystery figured out Allen, I feel Gaea is depending on it."

((((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))

Yukari and Amano had been all over the campus searching for what seemed to be a fictious professor. Exhausted from their search the two plopped down on a bench outside of the last building on campus.

"Well, it's useless. The only thing we have found out about this professor is his name Tomoe Hideki. Oh Amano, it's hopeless!"

"Yukari, you said it yourself we need to help Hitomi and oof!" A heavy box had suddenly fallen into Amano's lap.

"I'm dearly sorry about that young lad." Came a voice behind a large stack of boxes parked next to the bench. An old man peeked around the mound of boxes with his monical style glasses shining against the sun, piled onto his trolley to look at where his parcel had landed.

"I'd hate to bother the two of you, but would you be so kind as to carry some of these boxes back to my labortory?"

"No problem." Amano handed his box to Yukari while taking two more from the pile allowing the man the ability to see.

"Thank you ever so much, my lab isn't to far away so I won't be keeping you from enjoying your sun."

They walked into what seemed to be one of the science buildings with dead stuffed animals and bones in display cases. It wasn't far down a hall when the professor took out a large ring of keys and tried a few times before the right key was found. Carrying in his belongings, Yukari was struck by all of the old maps that lined the walls with little tacks with string on some of them. There were ancient pottery pieces on one book case, each different from the other, old scrolls and books on another.

"This room is amazing!" awed Yukari.

"Why thank you miss, I have tried to gather as much as I can for my students. It does them a world of good to see acheology up close."

Yukari and Amano passed a look. "Excuse me, but we haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Amano and this is Yukari." Amano held out a hand which the professor shook vigorously.

"It is refreshing to meet nice young people like yourselves. My name is Professor Tomoe Hideki."

Yukari began to regain some of the energy that she had lost from running around and began questioning the professor. "So what is in your boxes, professor?"

Professor Tomoe smiled, "A few stone tablet pieces that have been sent my way to help translate. The person who was originally working on them said things were too busy for her to continue translating."

"Forgive me professor if this seems a bit rude, but were you the professor that had caused the accedent about a week ago on the highway?"

The professor pulled out a hankerchef, took off his glasses and began to clean them. "I was hoping that both of you weren't here to ask me questions about that. I have told the police what I saw and I can't explain why I was the only one to see the dragon. You can think me crazy, but I know they exist." The professor put his glasses back on and looked sternly over the two young adults.

"Oh, no professor," Yukari waved her hands in front of her, "We weren't acussing you of not seeing the dragons, in fact we wanted to confirm that it was you who had seen them."

Professor Tomoe gave the two a qwerky look. Amano swiftly came to Yukari's rescue. "What we are trying to say professor is that you aren't the only who can see the dragons, we have as well."

((((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))

Dilandau was not completely fond of the terms Lady Serra had given him, specifically the one he was currently haveing to deal with. "Why do I have to where this stupid mask?" he said to himself. The other condition was that while out in public and with Lady Serra he would be referred to as Tyrune and would be expected to reply. "At least she is a decent woman, if there were any to be strong enough to be my mother." Dilandau continued to stare at the mirror figuring out how to put on what seemed to be a cloth blindfold when

a knock came at his door.

"Come in!" he shouted from his spot.

Lady Serra came in and shut the door behind her, Dilandau immediatly knelt. "You don't kneel in my presence. Besides I will be quick."

Dilandau stood and knodded. "I know that the Dragon Slayers have been spotted my informant among the ranks at Fort Castelo has told me. You need to get your men back into shape, so I have a mission

for you. I need for you to draw the king and queen away from the King of Fanelia."

"What! Is that nusaince still king of Fanelia!" Dilandau growled.

"Yes, and if his contact remains strong with the family of Pallas then my plans could be ruined. Block water ways, stop traders, destroy a village, do whatever, but I want the King and Queen of Astoria to leave Fanelia as soon as possible."

Dilandau licked his hungry lips, "With pleasure."

((((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))

It is absolutely amazing! Two chapters in less than a week, don't expect this too often! For those of you waiting for more gore or maybe a lemon, hold out for the next chapter! BYE-BYE Oh, REVIEW!

EmpKaylenatye


	11. Chapter 11: Relived Nightmares

WARNING – LEMON

If you don't want to read the lemon when it starts just skip down to the next part that starts after the ((((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))). Again, I have put out a rating please follow and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Relived Nightmares**

The sun had just started to sink in the sky when the Crusader landed outside of Fanelia's gates. Van and Allen made the short trip to the palace. The city seemed locked up tight as they moved through the streets.

"This is very strange." said Van. Allen nodded a reply as they continued forward. Entering the palace, Van was flooded with questions from his counselors, but he batted them away saying he was too tired for their worries. Allen looked over at his friend, but stayed silent until they were out of hearing range of the old men.

"Van you really should have told them what had happened."

Van shook his head. "I want to see Hitomi right now and make sure that Ilya is alright. Besides I want to tell Millerna and Dryden first about what is going on."

They had almost reached the main royal chambers when Hitomi came running around the corner. "Van! Your back!" Hitomi rushed up to him as Van pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Hitomi, I missed you." Van kissed the side of her cheek. Hitomi grabbed Van's hand and lead the two to Van's sitting room. Millerna and Dryden were looking over some of the scrolls on the formation of Astoria while Merle and Ilya sat on the couch playing a hand game.

Dryden looked up from his reading. "So what is the news."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Amano, Yukari, and Professor Tomoe Hideki all sat around a large table where pieces of a stone slab lay in what seemed the proper order. The sun had long set and the lamp above the table was lit. Books were strewn around the slab as well as a pot of coffee and mugs. None of them felt tired, even after poring over the transcription books for hours.

"So you say that you got this broken stone slab from a friend you meet at Stonehenge. What is this person's name?" asked Amano.

Professor Tomoe scratched his head. "Come to think of it. I don't know."

"Is there a name on the packages?" Yukari started to turn the empty boxes over.

"Nope. The only way that I knew what was inside was the seal on the attached letter." Professor Tomoe emptied out his pockets. He pulled out a yellowed envelope with a black wax seal with the picture of a key.

"She called herself 'A Guardian of the Key'. I just went along with what she said. Come to think of it, I have a picture of her that I took when we first meet."

Looking in drawers in a cabinet and shuffling through a large amount of pictures, Professor Tomoe found the picture he was looking for. He put it under the light for Amano and Yukari to see. The lady stood underneath one of the pillar doorways leaning up against it. Her white blonde fell below her short jean shorts and the baby pink tank top gave a hint of color to her lightly tanned skin. Her green eyes seemed to pull you forward.

"She's beautiful." breathed Amano, which swiftly gave him an elbow in the ribs.

"So how did you meet her?" Yukari sat down on one of the stools and picked up the pot of coffee to pour herself some more expecting a very late night.

"Well, it so happens that I was on my sabbatical this past fall semester and decided that I should make a trip to Stonehenge. It was on a particular misty day out when I went up to investigate the site. Come to think of it, I believe I was the only one there that day. I had walked up to the site with my camera and seen her standing there. The very sight of her compelled me to take a picture." Professor Tomoe gave a sigh.

"Alas, she would be much too young for me. She had started asking me questions soon after I had taken that picture. Who I was, what I did for a living, and others like that. I asked her about herself and all she said was that 'I have a strange purpose, I am 'A Guardian of the Key'.' I had thought her a little insane at that point, but what happened next surprised even me." Yukari filled the professor's cup and urged him to continue.

With a grateful nod Professor Tomoe went on. "She created a small blue light in the palm of her hand and asked me to touch it. Oddly unafraid I did and found myself in a long stone hallway. As we walked down there were ancient pictures that, come to think of it, should have taken pictures of. I had looked behind me at one point to see a much larger room, but the lady directed my attention down a hidden door behind a statue. She told me that she trusted me with her secret and showed me this stone tablet. She said that it had been broken long ago and duty of being a guardian suddenly becoming more time pressing. I agreed to take a look at it and see if I could figure out the scrip."

"Did she tell you what this was for?" asked Yukari.

Professor Tomoe shook his head. "She kept her motives very vague, but she did tell me that many lives depended on the text of this tablet to be figured out. So here it is and we still can't seem to crack the code. Though it would be nice to have another brain or two to help pick at this riddle."

"Could we professor?" Yukari clasped her hands together waiting to beg if he said no.

Professor Tomoe chuckled, "Of course! Why don't we get you two some train passes and meal tickets so we can really work hard on figuring this mystery out fast. I have a feeling that we need to do this soon."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

After Millerna and Dryden had been through all of the details everyone felt the emotional exhaustion. Most of the fatigue had come from convincing Allen that it would do him no good to gallivant around the continent to maybe stumble across a clue as to where his sister had been taken. Merle had decides to take Ilya to her room tonight because she didn't want to be alone in her own room which left Van walking Hitomi back to her own.

"I'm surprised that Merle was able to convince Ilya to detach herself from your leg." Hitomi giggled remembering Ilya latch onto Van's leg and began nodding off.

"Well, Merle had a bit of convincing on my part." Hitomi looked behind her shoulder at Van as she walked into her room.

"What did you tell Merle, or should I say what did you promise Merle."

Van tried to hold a straight face, but the corners of his mouth kept twisting up. "I just wanted a little bit of alone time." suddenly Van's face went serious, "I was really worried about you today while I was walking around Fort Castelo. All I could think about was the last time that you had been kidnapped and I wanted to hurry back to you."

Hitomi went over to Van after he closed the door and put her arms around his neck. "I'm not going anywhere."

Van rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I love you, Hitomi."

"I love you too." she whispered back. Hitomi slowly bent her head upward as Van moved his lips closer to her's. Van let his hands run up and down Hitomi's back sending sparks through her body. Pulling him closed, Hitomi wanted to feel as close to Van as she could. Breaking the heated kiss only momentarily to catch their breaths Van moved Hitomi over to the bed and lowered her down. Van felt the ties that held the back of her dress and slowly began to undue them. Somewhere in Hitomi's mind she had registered what he was doing, but she had waited so long to feel this way that it didn't matter how things ended up. Feeling her dress falling off her shoulders, Hitomi thought it unfair to be left half naked alone so her hands made fast work of taking off Van's shirt. Breaking their kiss, Van took a moment to survey his handy work. Hitomi lay beneath him, her green eyes shining and her golden hair splayed around her head. Her lips were swollen red from the long connection as her only remaining undergarments left his mind to only hope what was underneath. Hitomi let her hands roam across Van's chiseled chest. She remembered the nights in her own bed wishing she could be this close and here it was.

Slowly Van untied her undergarments kissing down her neck and continued downward as new flesh was exposed. Hitomi's skin felt every burning kiss and when his lips touched her breasts she thought her world was sent on fire. A deep moan from Hitomi urged Van to continue his ministrations on one breast while his other hand came up to gently need the other. Hitomi felt a tingling sensation begin to grow in the pit of her stomach and as Van continued the better she felt.

Wanting Van to feel as much pleasure as she was having, Hitomi let her hand find a very hard bulge. Feeling her gentle hand caress him through his pants made Van give a low moan of his own. Releasing her slightly he let Hitomi explore more of him enjoying her soft skin as it passed over his own. Unable to contain himself, Van let his fingers roam further downward along her inner thigh. He felt Hitomi shiver but it didn't stop him from trying out this new spot. Moving closer to her core, Van let his fingers slide down feeling how wet she was. The sensations from Van's hands left Hitomi speechless as the feeling inside grew to a burning flame. Leaving Van's hardened erection she let him continue to explore.

Looking up at Hitomi, Van saw her face in ecstasy as he continued to rub her. Slowly he let a finger slide into her feeling the hotness of her body wash over him. Hitomi felt as if she would fall from the pleasure wave that had passed through her body. Van gingerly began pumping his finger in and out at first then gradually picking up speed.

The sensation began to build until it seemed to engulf her throwning pleasure through her body.

Hitomi shivered from pleasure as Van moved himself around her and pulled her into his embrace. His warm body and the steady rhythm of his breathing lulled her sleep.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Lady Serra paced around her war room. The Dragon Slayers had been sent out and now she waited for their return. Earlier that morning she had received a word of warning from Astoria that Fort Castelo had been attacked, Lady Serra smiled. The door from the barracks opened and Chesta entered the room kneeling in front of Lady Serra.

"I'm glad that you were able to pry away from the fun, but I have another job for you."

"Yes, my Lady."

"At the ball I meet the soon to be Queen of Fanelia. I want you to find out all you can about her, but make the journey quick."

"Yes, may Lady." Chesta stood up, bowed low and left the room.

"Now Lady Hitomi, I will finally find out what secrets you may be keeping."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Hitomi felt a strong arm around her waist when she moved around her covers. At first she didn't think anything of it, but the thought of it might being a person trying to kidnap her jolted her out of her sleep. Sitting up, Hitomi saw Van sleeping peacefully next to her with his arm draped over her stomach. Hitomi gently moved Van's arm to the side and slid out of bed. She grabbed her night robe and walked over to the open window. The sun had risen and caste a glow across the kingdom. She was admiring the view when a pair of hands encircled her waist.

"Good morning love." Van tilted his head to kiss her neck.

Hitomi blushed at the action. "Mmm, good morning."

"Do you like the view?" asked Van.

Hitomi turned around to face Van. She placed her hands on his bare chest. "Your kingdom is beautiful, how could I not love the view."

"Well," Van fiddled with pushing some of Hitomi's blonde hair out of the way, "I think this view is perfect for me." Hitomi was about to respond when the creaking of her door opening Hitomi decided it wouldn't be a good idea. Ilya poked her head around the door and seeing that Hitomi was looking at her, entered the room.

"Vabrin was wondering when you and Van were coming down for breakfast." Ilya scuffed her feet on the floor.

Van sighed, "Tell him we will be there momentarily." Ilya nodded and left the room.

"I guess that puts an end to this." Van tenderly kissed Hitomi's lips.

"Don't worry I think we will have plenty of time later." Hitomi smiled up at Van. Pushing him out of the room she promised to meet him in the kitchen after she changed.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Watching the flames of the small village burn the houses down to mere embers, Dilandau felt energized to see the chaos that the Dragon Slayers had created. After what seemed an unending battle, seeing the results of the scare started old feelings that had been dormant for a while. Though the never ending battle with Escaflowne still haunted his dreams. He had wanted to go and kill the King of Fanelia, but Lady Serra had made it extremely clear that he was to follow orders. Rubbing a sore spot of the back of his head Dilandau hid the gesture of weakness by straightening his face mask.

"Escaflowne, know that I vow to kill you once and for all."

That's it for now, there will be more close calls and more action coming up. Granted I stay inspired to write! Sorry, but I didn't know a lemon would be that hard to write! Send your comments my way!

-EmpKaylenatye


	12. Chapter 12: The Circle Continues

Ok readers, you should shoot me for not posting one of the most important parts of a chapter, the LEMON! This is what I get for not having enough time to proof read before I upload things. I feel like an idiot! However, I have been writing continuing this chapter and it is becoming a little long, so I'm breaking it into two parts. I have other chapters waiting to be finished so keep watching for the new chapters!

EmpKaylenatye

Chapter 12: The Circle Continues (Part One)

The afternoon sun lit the forest below the Crusader. Hitomi sat on a bench in the flight room watching the trees fly by before them. Earlier at breakfast the group had decided that they would head to Astoria and see if they could find any more information there. So now the little ragtag team was out for another adventure. Memories of the last adventure seemed to come to Hitomi in an onslaught. The only way to calm her nerves was to sit and let the scenery pass along with the memories. She barely noticed when Millerna sat down next to her.

"You have been very quiet, what is on your mind Hitomi?"

"I can't help but feel like something big is going to happen, like last time." Hitomi said solemnly.

"Hitomi, Zaibach was stopped for good."

"Yet the Dragon Slayers are back." Hitomi looked into Millerna's eyes.

Millerna felt uneasy at the fearful gaze. "You haven't seen the visions I have, the horror that is coming. We need to figure this mystery out soon and stop who ever is behind the attacks."

Millerna nodded in agreement and stared out of the window with Hitomi. "We should be coming to Palas soon. I can't wait for you to see the rebuilding that has happened since you left. The city is thrumming with more activity than before."

"I am excited to see your home again." Hitomi turned to Millerna with a smile. A muffled shriek from somewhere on the ship sent Millerna and Hitomi to their feet. Merle suddenly came running down the stairs.

"Hitomi, its Ilya!"

"Where is she!" Merle grabbed Hitomi's hand and dragged her to the stairs which led to the upper deck where Scherazade was strapped to the deck. The wind whipped Hitomi's hair around her face making it hard to find Ilya. Standing only a few feet away from the guymelef, the little girl stood planted to her spot. Thinking that the guymelef must have scared the little girl, Hitomi moved closer to find her not looking at the mechanical fighter, but at the sky.

"Ilya you are not to be out here while we are flying. Who knows what kind of strong wind could carry you off the deck." Hitomi knelt next to the little girl. Looking at the little girl's face Hitomi felt a shiver of fear run up her spine. Ilya raised a hand and pointed out to the horizon. Following her finger, Hitomi looked out to the blue sky. There were several black dots on the horizon that seemed to be getting bigger. 'No bird could be that big' mused Hitomi. Ilya mumbled something that Hitomi could barely make out and asked her to repeat.

"The bad men are here."

Hitomi picked up Ilya and ran back to the stairs to find Van. Cradling the girl, Hitomi felt Ilya cling to her for dear life. Nearly tripping over her skirt as she rand Hitomi found Van talking with Allen and Dryden in the dinning room discussing royal affairs. When Van saw the disheveled Hitomi and Ilya he was immediately at their side.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Folken raised his head off the floor as the slamming of bars from across the way broke him from dark slumber. As the guards left, Folken moved closer to the bars to see who the new prisoner was. All he could see in the dim light was a crumpled up body and seemed to barely breathe. When it finally unfolded its limbs, she tentatively stood on her shaky legs. Turning around, the girl's eyes locked onto Folken.

"Who are you?" asked Folken from his chained position.

"My name is Celena Schezar. Can you tell me where I am?"

"You are in a fortress in the Kasher Mountains."

"What is your name?" Celena walked to the bars of her cell and gripped the cold metal as if her reality might slip away at any moment.

"Folken."

Celena nodded and let her body sink to the floor. "I know why they wanted me, but why are you here?"

"They want me to help their cause, but I have already done too much to Gaea."

"Don't worry Folken. My brother will come to find me. He is the best fighter in all of Gaea, even compared to the king of Fanelia."

"You hold very high regards for your brother; you must love him very much."

"Do you have any siblings?"

Folken turned away from the girls prying eyes, "Yes, but I fear for his life."

"I'll pray for both of our brothers, and may be they will find us."

'Oh Celena, I only hope that they do find us. Who knows what Lady Serra has planned for Gaea.'

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Van stood on the deck of the Crusader and saw the black shapes coming closer. As soon as Hitomi had uttered the words "Dragon Slayers" he bolted to the deck. Now Allen, Dryden and he stood outside watching them come closer.

"We have to land Van. Scherezade can't fly like Escaflowne."

"But we have to keep moving. I won't put Hitomi into danger." 'If only Escaflowne was here I could get rid of them.'

Hitomi walked on to the deck with the still clinging Ilya. She knew that Van wanted Escaflowne. 'If Van hadn't of taken the drag-energist out then he could have called Escaflowne, but to bring that monster into the world would be dangerous. Would Van be able to handle it?' Hitomi shook her head at the evil thoughts. 'No, I can't think like that I have to believe in my friends. I only wish that Van could defend us. I believe that he can do it, he always has!' A warm feeling was felt against her chest and when Hitomi looked down there was a small glowing light coming from her pendant.

A roar to the West startled everyone, losing their concentration on the Dragon Slayers coming from the North. Turing to the slowly setting sun the shape of two dragons were silhouetted against the bright light. A familiar feeling tingled in Hitomi's belly as the silhouettes were being covered up by a pillar of blue light. The pillar landed on the deck of the Crusader. As the light faded, Escaflowne stood on bended knee to his king, holding a drag-energist.

Van looked back at his friends before he steeped towards the guymelef and took the drag-energist. Quickly performing the blood pact, Van placed the crystal into its chamber and climbed into the seat as Escaflowne had obeyed his command. 'Feels like old times, my friend.'

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Dilandau was delighted when he spotted the Crusader pass above the destroyed village. It was a quick job, another to scare the people of Astoria. He told the other Dragon Slayers to follow uncloaked. The thought of seeing terror on their face again was enough to excite Dilandau.

They hadn't been tailing the ship for very long when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A blue pillar of light came down on the Crusader, but that didn't make Dilandau happy despite the cheers he heard from his comrades.

"Shut up you fools! The Crusader isn't under attack its…" But the rest of the words were caught inside Dilandau's throat as his nightmare for three years was heading straight for him.

"Time to finish this dragon."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

As soon as Escaflowne left the deck of the Crusader, another entered its ranks. It had made its way onto the ship by a low boarding portal and hid inside the storage room and waited for the ship to arrive at its destination.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Van felt his blood boiling as it did before. The urge to fight was strong and he would do anything to keep those on the Crusader safe. As the Dragon Slayers came swiftly closer, the dragon changed into fighter mode. The Dragon Slayers quickly followed suit and meet the king on the ground.

Waiting for the first move, the two parties held their ground. One guymelef stepped towards Escaflowne while Van waited for the challenge.

"I have waited for this moment a long time King of Fanelia." shouted the fighter.

'That can't be!' Images of a deranged Zaibach fighter flooded his mind.

"Don't worry, Dilandau, I'll end this battle quickly."

"You'll be eating those words soon enough, Van!"

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Amano had pulled in some comfortable chairs to ease the hours of pouring over translation documents. At one point Yukari had opened the windows, to let the warm breeze move through the stuffy room. The professor was constantly in and out of the room, thinking of more research books to sift through.

Even though it was only late afternoon, Yukari felt her eye lids drooping from the warm air and senseless texts. After her head bobbed for the fourth time, she decided it was best for her to get up and move around. Amano was diligently looking through the books, comparing samples of writing and then moved on since the texts didn't match. Looking over at the professor, Yukari noticed that she wasn't the only one being affected by the beautiful day for Professor Tomoe had dozed off with a book in his arms.

Walking over to the table with the tablet, Yukari just let her hand wander over the stone. The groves of the letters were smooth, not sharp as if it was chiseled. Gazing at the stacks of books around the table, Yukari just started looking over the different books. Many of the books were so old that the pages would nearly crumble every time they flipped through. Lifting the books from the stack to see what was below many of the titles seemed so far from what they were looking for, yet not unbelievable. There were books about the Egyptian pyramids, Mayan temples, American Indian burial grounds, Easter Isle, and other wonders of the world. After picking up a red, leather bound book, Yukari was intrigued by the title.

Taking the book back to her seat, Yukari started looking at the yellowed pages. Amano looked over at Yukari to see her intensely involved with a book. Moving over to Yukari, Amano stood behind her.

"What are you reading?"

"I don't know, the book is in some other language, but the cover is what interested me." Yukari flipped over to the front cover to reveal an engraved picture.

"Isn't that-"

"I think it is. Do you remember Hitomi talking about her adventures? At one time she had encountered someone who had wanted to rebuild this, or something like it."

"What is the fuss over here?" Yukari and Amano jumped at the sudden voice of the professor. Looking over her other shoulder the professor saw the engraved picture.

"Ah, the tower of Babel, what a wonderful mystery."

Amano and Yukari gave each other a passing look. "Professor, what do you know about the Tower of Babel?"

The professor scratched his chin, "The people had built a tower to become closer to the heavens, but it was destroyed. Why do you ask?"

"Professor, that isn't the whole story." said Amano.

"What do you mean?"

Yukari quickly cleared her throat, "Professor, we haven't been telling you about everything. I should start by telling you about my friend, Hitomi."

Thank you again for reading! The second part is almost finished!

EmpKaylenatye


	13. Chapter 13: The Circle Continues Part 2

Here is the second half! Reminder, I don't own Escaflowne, just the plot line and few scattered characters.

Enjoy!-EmpKaylenatye

Chapter 12: The Circle Continues (Part Two)

Van and Dilandau seemed to be locked in an intricate dance as they battled on the forest floor. The Dragon Slayers stood still in their ring around the combatants, ready should their leader fall. Whit each clash of sword and shove, Van felt the impact through his bones.

"You can't win Dragon!" yelled out the madman. "I have been fighting you for three years and now I'm free to unleash my hatred against you. You will bow down to me!"

"I will never let someone like you win!" yet Van felt himself tire even after the strong words. He felt them move round and round the ring and at every pass more of his energy faded.

"I know your weaknesses King of Fanelia. You will see me defeat you."

Concentrating on Dilandau, Van failed to notice the Dragon Slayers behind him warm up their weapons getting ready for the signal to pin Van to the ground. As Dilandau moved Escaflowne into position, Vione raised his cannon to the ready position.

"You seem to be tiring king." laughed Dilandau.

Van bit back a retort that he knew would only fuel his opponent. However, it was true; he had begun to feel fatigued under the harshness of Dilandau's blows. Suddenly Dilandau raised his sword high giving too perfect of a shot for Van, but in his gut something didn't feel right. Before he could maneuver himself out of the way from the potential blow the Dragon Slayer behind him fired his cannon surrounding Escaflowne in metal bonds.

"No!" shouted Van as he fought against the bonds.

"Ha, ha, ha, yes king! You will die!"

As Dilandau's sword came swiftly down Van turned his head away from the deathly blow to come. The sound of metal being torn came to Van's ears, but when he opened his eyes he was surprised by the sight before him. Sherazade stood in front of him holding Dilandau's sword still while a small army of Astoria guymelefs had surrounded the Dragon Slayers. Two guymelefs had thrusted their swords into the Dragon Slayer behind Van stopping the enemy cold.

"Dragon Slayers, retreat!" came Dilandau's voice.

The Dragon Slayers left the battle in hast not wanting to end up like their comrade. One of the guymelefs that had struck the Dragon Slayer holding Escaflowne cut the cannon off the old Zaibach guymelef making the hot liquid spill from its chambers. With the metal bonds dissipating, Van could turn around to see his savors. He saw Sherazade standing with ten Astoria guymelefs behind him.

"I found these men having a training session not all that far away from here. I guess the Dragon Slayers didn't think about where their enemies might be." said Allen from his open cockpit.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that someone keeps them training hard." Van breathed in deeply from the exhaustion of the fight.

"We better head to the castle, I have a feeling there will be someone on pins and needles waiting for us to return."

Van nodded and followed the troop of guymelefs as they lead the way to Palas.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Hitomi was livid. She paced the floor of her guest room angry at the way that Dryden had ordered Merle, Ilya, and herself to stay put. She kept reliving the argument that she had had with her 'cousin'.

_"Why couldn't I have gone with Allen! Allen would have protected me from anything should I be in danger, and there was even a troop who could have taken out any of the Dragon Slayers. Van is my betrothed, fighting for his life out there and I can't be there for him!" Hitomi's temper was beginning to peak._

_Dryden stood unflinching in the assault, "It would do us no good if both the king and the to-be-queen of Fanelia were killed." He waited for his words to sink in. Hitomi stopped pacing for a moment, "If for some reason Van couldn't have held off the Dragon Slayers they are most likely on there way here. You need to be safe and that is why I'm confining you to this room. There will be two guards outside of the door so don't get any ideas."_

Merle watched as Hitomi paced the room in worry over Van; Ilya had curled up in her lap and had fallen asleep. It had taken a long time for her to accept that Van and Hitomi were meant to be together. She had accepted Hitomi as a big sister, like she thought of Van as her big brother. Hitomi had stood with Merle as they watched Escaflowne become encircled by the guymelefs. Ilya had stayed curled around Hitomi as she held the little girl in her arms. The to-be-queen was silent up until they had spotted the training guymelefs not far from Van. Hitomi and Merle both begged to be left with Allen, but Dryden and Millerna held them back.

Hitomi couldn't take it any longer. Her nerves told her that she couldn't wait locked up in a little room. Investigating the door, Hitomi could hear the two guards talking with one another just outside the door. Walking away, Hitomi decided to have a quick look in the bathroom. Opening the door she saw the seat for the chamber pot, the wash basin, and the servant's door. The servant door was shorter than a normal door, and blended with the paneling. Peaking back into the sitting room, Hitomi saw Merle's own head dipping ever so slightly. 'Now's my chance! I can use the servants' passage to get to the outside and wait for Van. Merle will watch Ilya for me. I just can't wait here any longer.'

Closing the bathroom door, Hitomi pried open the knob-less door with her finger nails. She had to strain her eyes a bit in the weak tunnel light. The candles that were lit in tiny alcoves were spaced far a part. Moving quickly, there were very few who could have identified who she was. Mostly the servants were hurrying about their chores to notice someone else in the dark tunnel. Smells of fresh baked bread came from an adjacent tunnel. Deciding that it would be the best start into the castle, Hitomi ventured down the short passage.

The heat from the kitchen fires was the first thing that Hitomi felt as she stepped out into the room. Kitchen maids and cooks worked around various pots and work tables. Seeing a chicken being freshly chopped was enough for Hitomi to quickly leave the kitchen. Finally out in the main hall Hitomi made her way to the front gates. She was feeling very proud of herself for the fact that no one had noticed her until she saw her come around the corner heading to the kitchen.

"Arch-Duchess Hitomi Ki-Aijou, what a pleasant surprise to see you here in Palas!" Lady Serra sauntered over to the lady.

Hitomi kept her eyes from rolling as Lady Serra neared her. "It is nice to see you as well."

"So what brings you to the kingdom of Astoria?" drawled Lady Serra.

"Queen Millerna and I are good friends. She thought that after the ball, I deserved a short break near the blue ocean. What brings you to Astoria from the mountains?"

"Oh, my scientists are working on a project that some of the research is located in the famous library of Palas. It was a good pairing when Millerna finally gave Dryden permission to marry her. The sheer number of resources here are astounding." Hitomi could see the vague enthusiasm in Lady Serra's eyes.

"By the way, where is King Fanel? I would figure the two of you would be inseparable at this time."

Hitomi debated how much she could tell the woman, "We had a bit of difficulty getting here."

"Oh?" Hitomi could hear the dryness in her voice.

"There is nothing you need to worry about Lady Serra. I'm sure Van has taken care of the matter completely. If you will excuse me, I'm going to go greet him as he comes."

As she began to leave Lady Serra called down the hall to her, "I hope that he returns before nightfall. Apparently the Mystic Moon will be full tonight and there is no telling what dangers come out from it's light."

Hitomi was only slightly nerved by the comment, but continued to walk down the hall.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Van watched the guymelefs in front of him open the gates to the armory part of Palas. Around the training grounds were many soldiers and other guymelefs practicing their skills against one another.

"Allen, I'm surprised that with the end of the war the guard would be more lax, but it looks as if they are training for a second coming."

"King Dryden didn't feel like being caught off guard after the last war." Allen answered simply.

The two larger guymelefs walked up to special holding racks. Mechanics surrounded the two famous guymelefs, specifically awing over the legendary Espano guymelef. They hustled to lock the guymelefs into place so they could begin their work. Van waved them away from Escaflowne saying he would be taking care of his own guymelef. Walking away from the hanger the two were discussing the new training facility as Dryden and Millerna came up to them.

"You came back!" cried Millerna.

"If he didn't there would have been a very angry wife-to-be trying to come and kill Van herself." Laughed Allen.

"You better believe it!" huffed Hitomi from behind the royal couple.

"Hitomi! How were you able to leave the room?" Dryden's jaw seemed to hit the ground.

"Don't every try and keep me away from a battle. I may be scared of the fight, but at least I know what is going on." Hitomi walked around to Van who embraced her tightly.

"I was worried." Whispered Hitomi barely loud enough for Van to hear.

"You must be exhausted," said Hitomi a little louder, "Let me take you back to our room."

As Hitomi lead Van away Millerna turned to Dryden, "I told you she would get out no matter what."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

As Hitomi lead Van into their room, he began to feel weary from the day's events. Van could barely take off his shoes before he landed face first onto the bed. Hitomi looked around the room seeing where Merle and Ilya went, but figured that the two had retired to their own room.

"Would you like me to give you a massage before bed?" Hitomi had begun to change into her night clothes. Van could only grunt an agreement from his prostrate position on the bed. Silently giggling, Hitomi went over to the bed and began to rub his back. Feeling as if she couldn't get enough leverage, Hitomi decided to straddle Van's legs. The sudden weight on the back of his legs startled Van, but he soon forgot all about it as the knots in his back were being worked away.

"Would it be easier for you if my shirt was off?" said Van slightly muffled through the blankets.

"Yes," half sitting up Van took off his shirt and lay back down. This time Hitomi sat on his tight butt and continued to knead at his skin. As he continued to relax, Van found himself tightening in other places from Hitomi's touch. Hitomi was also aware of herself as she massaged Van; her lower areas began to rock of their own free will.

Feeling her movements Van could no longer contain himself. Suddenly turning over, Van held on to her hips keeping Hitomi on top. Feeling his hard member, Hitomi moaned. Reaching down Hitomi pulled away the ties holding his pants and let the hard member meet with the cool air. Slowly rubbing the sensitive shaft, Hitomi watched as Van's eyes rolled back in pleasure. Hitomi menstruation felt so good that Van found it hard to control himself. He felt her own head growing between her legs and decide to do something about it. Grabbing her waist, Van slightly picked her up maneuvering her over his erection. Seeing her nod slightly Van let her slide down and take him in fully. It wasn't long before Hitomi responded to the new sensations. Soon low moans were given by both parties as they rubbed hard against one another. Feeling about to topple over the edge, Van thrust hard sending both lovers over. Exhausted from the physical activity Hitomi collapsed on to Van's stomach.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

The trees and flowers had always seemed vibrant in Folken's dream, but now the forest held a color of gray. Swiftly running to their meeting place, Folken found the blonde sitting on the fallen log. Even her skin seemed to lack its healthy color.

"Ilissa, what's wrong." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her delicate frame.

Her voice came out breathless and tired. "I have spared your brother some extra protection for a time. I can't be long because I have another dream weaving to do."

"You can't be doing this to yourself Ilissa." He had reached out, prepared for her to flinch away, but she didn't move. His hand gently cupped her chin as she was forced to look up at him.

"I'm afraid the destruction will come if something isn't done."

Ilissa pulled Folken's metal right hand down to her lap and opened his fingers. She placed a trinket into his hands before closing it.

"I meant to return this to you when I had the chance."

Tears were evident in her eyes as she searched his stone face, but before he was allow to respond, Ilissa had faded and so did the dismal forest. Opening his eyes Folken looked at his right hand to see it clenching something. Letting the object fall into his lap Folken felt his heart clench for the first time in years. The trinket was a thin chained, antique gold necklace with tiny glass beads attached at a few points. It was a gift that he had given his elusive love years ago before the trial to become king. Even in the low light he could see them sparkle like her eyes when she smiled at him. 'I will never see those eyes again. I let her go, how could I have been so wrong…' Folken continued to berate himself in his prison, feeling the weight of the chains crushing his heart.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

The windows were left open to bring in a cool breeze from the night. A hint of salt water mixed in with the gardens outside. Van and Hitomi lay in bed holding one another just letting their lives unwind for a moment before sleep would over take them.

"What a horrible day." Hitomi said with a sigh.

Van kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closer, "Oh, I don't think it was all that bad."

Hitomi playfully swatted a hand that was creeping along a very ticklish stomach. "You know what I was talking about." Van nodded his head and started to gently stroke her arm.

"I just can't believe that Dilandau is alive. Are you sure it was him?"

"I can never forget that laugh." Van's body seemed to stiffen around Hitomi.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up. It was amazing that Escaflowne seemed to appear right when we needed it."

"I think that the dragons are connected to this some how. There isn't much that we know about them. All that we know are some basic habits that can be observed from afar." Van bent to kiss her head again. "Don't worry about that now. You have other, more enjoyable things to think about, like the wedding."

Hitomi groaned and buried her face into Van's shoulder who only laughed at her reaction. When Hitomi removed herself from the brooding position, she propped her body on her elbows to look at Van.

"Ilya said something today that I think you should know."

Van looked at her with serious eyes, "When I found her on the deck, she said that the bad men are here. Ilya said that before to me the morning after you had found her. You don't think that her family was attacked by the Dragon Slayers?"

"It would make sense, but when you told me about her talking to someone who couldn't be seen, I just can't help but think that she is keeping us from something." Hitomi nodded an agreement before nuzzling back into Van's arms as they drifted off to sleep.

A shadow moved away from the window sill and hopped up to the roof. Going unnoticed by the guards on the ground, it crept above the guest rooms until coming to one with the balcony doors wide open. The shadow stopped by the bad where Lady Serra sat dressed in a night robe with documents strewn around her.

"My lady, she is the girl from the Mystic Moon."

"Good, alert the Dragon Slayers and send my son to me in the morning."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Keep reading and thank you for the reviews!

EmpKaylenatye


	14. Chapter 14: Discovered

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Sorry it took this long to get it out, but I wanted it to be really good. And finishing the school year was also important. Remember, I don't own Escaflowne, I just wish I did.

EmpKaylenatye

Chapter 13: Discovered

Lady Serra walked down the halls of the castle in Palas trying to find the newest guests. She wanted to see for herself how her scheme would work out. As she figured, they were sitting in the dinning room eating breakfast.

"Lady Serra, I am glad you came down to join us for the morning meal." said Millerna with a polite smile on her lips.

"I am terribly sorry, but I will have to decline that offer. I have asked my son to meet me here for the morning. I figured that he would like to see his long-time friend." Lady Serra hid a smile when she could see the king of Fanelia brighten at the comment.

"Oh and here he is." Everyone turned towards the entrance to the dinning room. A man, of similar age and build to Van, dressed in brown leather pants and grey tunic walked towards Lady Serra. His hair was the same midnight black as his mother and tied at the nape of his neck. A simple sword hung at his side with his hand gently resting on the hilt.

"Good morning mother." Tyrune took his mother's hand and kissed it.

Van stood up to greet his friend. "Tyrune it has been too long, dear friend."

For nearly a moment, Hitomi thought that Tyrune had hesitated from Van's out stretched arms. Yet, the two meet in a friendly embrace.

"Hitomi come and meet my friend." gestured Van. Hitomi came over to greet the visitor. Tyrune picked up her hand and while kissing it never let his eyes leave hers. Hitomi didn't hear the introductions made by Van while shivers of fear ran up and down her spine.

"I'm surprised you didn't come to the ball that I held in my country. I had announced my engagement to Lady Hitomi at that time." Van had taken Hitomi and moved her to his side. The warmth of his body helped to stall the shivers.

"I deeply regret that I could not attending at the time. I was held against my wishes with some diplomatic problems." Tyrune gave a small frown. Van waved it off making Tyrune smile in gratitude. Hitomi watched as Van talked about various stories of their boyhood together. Looking around the table no one else seemed to be affected as she was, except Ilya. Her seat at the table between Merle and Hitomi was vacant. Excusing herself, Hitomi left the room feeling Tyrune's haunting eyes follow her as she left. "I'm sorry, but I must excuse my son and I. We have a meeting with a few delegates before noon." Lady Serra curtsied as Tyrune bowed to the king and queen of Palas and walked out of the dinning area. Feeling far enough away from prying eyes and ears Lady Serra let a smile on her face. "That went perfectly. No one will suspect now."

Dilandau just walked beside Lady Serra, his face twisted in sick pleasure. "I will enjoy this new game."

"Dilandau, I want you to go back to the Dragon Slayers. Tell them to be ready at my orders. If I find out that Philos is right about another pillar being here in Palas we'll take it along with the girl."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Hitomi felt as if she had begun to cross every hallway twice and she had still not found the girl. She thought would be easy to spot the blonde haired child, but she was nowhere to be found. Walking past the library, Hitomi overheard some familiar voices. Peeking her head around the large wooden doors she saw her friends gathered around a large pile of scrolls. Entering the room, Hitomi was quickly spotted by Millerna who was opening a scroll.

"Come join us Hitomi. We are trying to find out more on the pillars from Kasher."

"Have you found anything yet?" Hitomi picked up a rather dusty scroll and had a brief coughing fit as the cloud of dust disappeared.

Van shook his head, "We haven't found anything that seems on the topic of the pillars." Picking up another scroll, Van opened it only to shake his head with another failure. "Where did you go to?"

"Ilya was missing from breakfast, I haven't been able to find her all morning."

Hitomi picked up anther scroll and read it's author. 'Recorded document of scientist Ruma Teloh of the Zaibach Empire.'

"Zaibach Empire!" Hitomi blanched at the document in her hand.

"Most of these documents are from the raiding of the Zaibach archives. The former king of Astoria decided that it wasn't a good idea to let information just lay about for anyone to take." Answered Allen from his own feverish search.

"Hey, I think that I have found something." Dryden held up a scroll and took it over to a table where everyone could stand around.

"In my search for more knowledge under my new master, I accidentally discovered a part of his past. Dornkirk had been searching for answers to the many mysteries that the Draconian had. I knew about his search for the power to alter the future, but I didn't know that he had stumbled upon a great weapon. According to his personal journals, he discovered a power that could obliterate everything. Why he doesn't use this knowledge is beyond me. This ancient power is some how sealed in stone pillars. From his travels he had found that there are five pillars: happiness, grief, terror, rage, and life/death.. Although he has all of this great power, Dornkirk does not seem to want it. If this is what my master wills me to know I will accept his teachings. I, Folken Fanel, will follow him to the reconstruction of a better Gaea."

Everyone stood still as the knowledge still took a hold.

"Folken knew something about this." Van said in a barely audible voice. "If only he was still here to tell us what the connection is between these pillars and the dragons."

Hitomi wrapped an arm around Van's shoulder, pulling him close to her. She laid her head on his shoulder, knowing the disappointment would be evident in his face.

"Well, maybe we will get another clue from the pillar that is out in the training grounds." Allen urged the group to follow him out of the library.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Lady Serra boarded her ship with her escorts following close behind. The only place she found solitude from the noisy engines were her own chambers. An ornate table served as her desk holding papers and maps. Also on the table sat the three stone discs that one of her foreman had given her. She didn't understand why statues were buried in her mines, but that didn't stop her hunt for more of the pillars. 'I will make my own Gaea. This weapon will obliterate everything that could try to stop me. Once it's ready, I will become the new ruler.'

Lady Serra looked out her window as her ship lifted from the ground. She saw the waves in the air signifying her plans were in action. 'Soon I'll have all the answers I need to gain the power of the weapon. Then Gaea will see my power, no one will dare to stop me!'

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Allen led the group as they walked out to the training grounds. Hitomi remembered the place briefly on her search to find Van. The grounds were nothing much to look at, but a long stretch of dust and training gear. They were heading to the barracks where they could see the pillar standing next to the main door. Even from a distance, just glancing at the image relieved on the stone put a cold spot in Van's stomach. The image of the cowering man seemed to drag every image of fear to the surface.

Nearing the pillar, Hitomi could start making out the etching of symbols trailing along the bottom of the image. Suddenly the symbols started looking very familiar. Running closer to the pillar, the group had to sudden catch up with her.

"Hitomi what is it?" yelled Van behind her.

Hitomi was quickly circling around the pillar, "I can understand it!"

Van stood dumbfounded as Hitomi continued her circle. "What do you mean?"

"This is the same writing as the ancient Draconian writing in the Fortona Temple. I understand what they are saying."

"Well, don't leave us hanging Hitomi tell us." Said an exasperated Millerna.

"It reads, 'In terror, horrors before our eyes relive in our nightmares, the comfort of others helps us to stay together.' That's it."

Dryden scratched his chin, "Doesn't give us much to go on. I wonder how these pillars hold such a great power."

"We need to find all of them to figure out this mystery." Everyone agreed with Van's words.

A crash from the far side of the court brought them out of their ponderings. "What is going on?" Allen moved away from the group to get a better look at where the commotion was coming from. A soldier in training running away from the sound came hurtling at him.

"It's D-dragon Slayers!" His shout rang against stonewalls surrounding the court. Looking back at where the trainee had ran, Allen could see his enemies crashing through the gate from the road. Sprinting to action, Allen ran back to his friend only to find more Dragon Slayers flying close by, a couple by his friends another blocking the way into the guymelef chambers. He began waving his arms to signal the group when Van caught on and turned around.

As Van turned to look behind him, he was taken aback as three Dragon Slayers just immediately swooped down encircling the small group. Cursing the fact that he was closed off from Escaflowne, Van did the next best thing he could do. He stood in front of Hitomi acting as her personal shield.

"Van, I'm scared." Her voice was barely loud enough against the turmoil of the court.

"Don't worry." He said aloud.

"Oh, is the little king trying to protect his pathetic friends." Came a mocking voice.

"It's Dilandau!" Hitomi quickly sucked in her breath.

"Yes girly, I'm back from the dead it seems. But enough with this chit-chat, you are coming with me." Without a warning Dilandau shot out a liquid tentacle that wrapped itself around Hitomi. Lifted off of her feel, Hitomi kicked and pounded at her restrants as she was removed from the group.

"No! Don't take her." Yelled Van.

"What, and take you instead. I'm sorry but you're not important enough. We want the Mystic Moon girl, you are just an inconvenience, may be I should take care of you right now." Dilandau brought the sword in his other arm down mere inches away from Van's body while putting Hitomi securely away from her friends.

"Gatti, Viole, get the pillar. If any of you so much as blinks out of place your young king gets it." Van stood panting underneath the giant sword. The other two Dragon Slayers moved over to the pillar and began wrapping metal tentacles around it. When they were done the Dragon Slayers took off leaving Dilandau still standing there holding Hitomi.

"Don't worry, your queenie-to-be will be well taken care of. That is if she cooperates. I will fight you later dragon." Dilandau took off after his men leaving Van pounding the dirt in frustration. A roar in the sky above them caused all to turn the other direction. A pair of dragons flying almost too high to see passed overhead. The training grounds were still except from the shouting king. A large hole where the pillar had stood served as a reminder to everyone.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

She had just spent a trip in mid air fearing for her life as the ground below her sped past in a hurry. However, standing on the deck of another ship made the hairs on the back of her hair stand on end. Dilandau had let two of his men take her from his cannon and had followed them down to the holding cells. Roughly they shoved her into the tiny room with bars for a door.

"I hope you like it here. This will be your room for our little trip queenie." Hitomi could hear him smirking underneath the mask. Shaking from the cold floor, Hitomi huddled to keep warm.

Dilandau pulled off his mask to get a better look at Hitomi. When she looked up from the floor her face went pale.

"You-you're supposed to be his friend, not some maniac. Dilandau was locked away inside Celene." Trembled Hitomi.

"Well, someone decided that they wanted me out again and now they have given me a permanent body." Dilandau grabbed the bars of the cell.

Suddenly Dilandau's grip slackened on the metal bars and he fell to his knees on the ground. Hitomi sat stone still as Dilandau took in large labored breaths. He looked over to Hitomi, but she could see something different in his eyes that weren't the same cold-blooded killer she had remembered. But as soon as the episode had started, the hardened look to his eyes returned has he smiled like a hunter looking at prey. His face took the look of enjoying the fear he could see in her face. Dilandau left her laughing from her reactions. As his laughing form faded, Hitomi's thoughts turned to her friends.

"Van, please find me." Hitomi whispered to no one as she clutched her grandmother's pendant in her hand. She soon fell asleep crying and listening to the humming of the ships engines.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Van was still kneeling on the ground a while after the evil omen had passed over their heads. No one seemed as if they could pry him from his strange vigil over the horizon. His hands were dirty from the sand that he had scratched from the ground in frustration. 'I did nothing.' He shook his head in shame. 'I let the one thing that I care about most get taken by that monster.' His thoughts pervaded his mind so thickly that he couldn't hear the loud commotion behind him, nor did he care. It wasn't until a small hand placed itself on his shoulder that he began to acknowledge the outside world.

Ilya stood next to him, but she seemed much different than before. "Draconian, you need to follow her."

The presence of the little girl caught the attention of the group as she stood next to the distraught man. Her entire demeanor had changed from an innocent girl to a confident young lady.

"I have a way to follow her." Ilya picked up the gem that hung on a string around her neck. Half closing her eyes, Ilya began to concentrate hard. Van shifted so he was facing the girl as she started something that he didn't understand. The crystal in her hands began to glow a red-orange as did her eyes covering up the green.

When Ilya began to speak again, it seemed as if it wasn't her voice, but those of others spooking those around her. "I can see who is taking her. I can lead you to the castle, but we must leave immediately or I will lose the sighting."

"What are y-"

"There is no time for questions, we have to move now." Ilya cut off Millerna's question.

Allen was the first one springing into action and shouting orders for the Crusader to be ready to leave. Van moved from his spot only to fetch Escaflowne for immediate departure.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Amano and Yukari held their breaths for the umpteenth time that day as Professor Tomoe, who was reading the red leather book Yukari had found, gave a non-committal 'hm'. The professor turned page after page as the two adults sat awaiting a response. He hadn't questioned their story about Hitomi, but had insisted on looking at the book. Now he was looking over the book that would either prove their story or make them look insane.

"Interesting." When the professor finally spoke he shocked the two sitting diligently.

"Do you believe us?" asked Yukari.

Professor Tomoe looked up at the young woman with a serious face. "I never doubted you for a moment. This book here has only proved that fact further."

"What did the person write?" Amano moved closer to the professor.

"Well, he talks about a gateway controlled by ancient beings. These beings, from the sketch that he has here, look more like angels to me, but he insists that they are from the lost civilization of Atlantis." Professor Tomoe opened the book to the sketch to the angel in the picture. "But what I find particularly exciting is that this man had found a way to understand their language. There is an extensive section in this book on these ancient beings, not to mention the tower of Babel. Well, we now have the information we need to start putting the pieces of the puzzle together."

"If I may ask professor, who was the author of the journal."

"Oh, his name was Isaac Dornkirk." A gasp from Yukari made Professor Tomoe give the young lady a strange look.

Yukari only shook her head, "That was the man that was in control of the Zaibach Empire we were telling you about."

Professor Tomoe quickly moved into action despite his age, "If that is true then we have no time to waste."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

The comforts of the lavish quarters did nothing to diminish the nightmares that Lady Serra had. She had decided a nap on the trip back to her fort would do her benefit, but her fitful sleep said otherwise. Her black hair laid in knots around her twisted face as the blankets kept her tied to the bed.

In her nightmare, Lady Serra stood in the ruble of her fort as hot ashes from burning fire stung her eyes. All around her screams pierced the heated air. Not knowing where to turn, she let her eyes wander to a figure that was walking towards her from the fire. The stance of the figure was powerful as it strode forward. Above the figure came roars from terrifying creatures. Their black silhouettes surrounded Lady Serra and the figure in a circle.

The figure came close enough for Lady Serra to clearly make every detail. A young woman stood before her wearing a warrior type outfit. She wore a cropped top with shorts that showed her long legs. The material seemed to be made of the skin of a dragon. Padded cuffs around her arms and legs were also made of dragon skin. Her long blonde hair was tarnished from the ash in the air. The woman stood facing Lady Serra holding a lance as if it were only a walking stick.

"Who are you!" shouted Lady Serra, her voice had started loosing much of it sharp tone.

"Stop your plans for rebuilding the weapon." The woman said looking hard at the older woman.

"I will have my rule and create a world under my domination. No one will stop me."

Lady Serra found a sword at her side. Without a moments hesitation she picked up the weapon and engaged the mystery woman. Lady Serra's movements were fast and hard, but the woman kept up to pace with them stroke for stroke. Lady Serra struggled to find a hole in the woman's defense, but only ended up making ones in her own that the woman quickly took advantage of. In haste Lady Serra made a sweep towards the woman's right side. She blocked it as if expecting the blow, her spear came up and the tip cut deep in Lady Serra's cheek. Dropping her sword, Lady Serra's hand came up to cover the burning cut on her face.

"Tell me who you are!" She demanded still cradling her head in her hands.

"I am to protect what you are trying to destroy. Harm the girl and the draconian will kill you."

Lady Serra watched as the woman raised her arms upwards with wings sprouting from her back. The woman looked at her before her body started to move in odd directions as if something was trying to escape her body. Suddenly the woman's body exploded into a roaring dragon mere feet away from her body. For the first time in her life Lady Serra froze in fear. The dragon's mouth came down over her body as she screamed out in terror.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Lady Serra struggled viciously to get the tangled blankets off of her. Wiping her hair off of her face she felt something wet against her hand. Looking down at her hand, Lady Serra jumped out of her bed. Running to the mirror, she could see the cut on her right cheek, blood trickling down into her hand. Not wanting to be in the room Lady Serra stormed out to find her captain. She no longer felt safe in enemy lands.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

End-

Please review - EmpKaylenatye


	15. Chapter 15: For the Ones We Love

AN: I don't own Escaflowne, just a few original characters and the plot.

Chapter 14: For the Ones We Love 

Everyone on board the Crusader sat on pins and needles. It was the anticipation of finally finding out who was behind the Dragon Slayers and by the little girl leading them there. Ilya had stood next to Gaddes as he piloted the Crusader to her wishes. Every once and a while Ilya would say to move a direction and the ship would turn to its new course.

Van stayed with Ilya being there for when she came out of her strange trance. The only other members that felt comfortable enough to be near them was Prince Chid as he would come into the room and check on Ilya ever hour. Van felt his heart burn under his shame. As he always did Prince Chid entered the cockpit and sat down next to Van.

"Ilya hasn't changed since the last time you came it. She hasn't even given an order in the last three." Said Van in a monotone voice.

Prince Chid nodded his head. "We are going to have dinner now, would you like me to bring it up for you?"

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"Sir, you haven't eaten all day." The worry in Prince Chid's voice was enough for Van to slightly shake out of his own trance.

"I know today had been horrible for you, but you're not the only one that has lost something dear today. Everyone has lost a close friend and no one it to blame for it."

Van looked over at the little boy completely stunned. "Those were wise words for someone so young."

Prince Chid smiled at the comment. "Thank you sir."

"Chid, please call me Van." Van saw that smile widen when Ilya wobbled in the corner of his eyesight.

"The dragons say we are here." Said a breathless Ilya. Moving quickly, Van caught the girl as her knees collapsed beneath her and cradled her up in his arms. Prince Chid quickly moved to his side.

"Can I take Ilya to her room?" Prince Chid stood next to Van holding his arms out. Van nodded and gently handed the girl over making sure that the prince could handle the weight. Holding her as if she was about to break Prince Chid walked down to the living quarters with his precious charge. Van walked up to Gatti and looked out the window. All he could see were mountains covered in snow and every once and a while a small light could be seen by fires.

"She led us to the Kasher Mountains." Stated Gatti. "Can you trust that girl?"

"If her 'dragons' took her here, than I trust her." Gatti nodded at the king.

"Where should we go from here?"

"I want you to find Lady Serra's fortress. Land nearby enough that we won't be seen." Van left the cockpit and went to the living quarters. Millerna, Merle, and Ilya were all sharing a four person room, the left over bed to be given to Hitomi once they found her. Van found Prince Chid, Allen, and Dryden standing outside of the room.

"Millerna decided that the girl needed to get ready for bed." Said Dryden.

Van knocked on the wooden door. "Millerna, may I come in?"

A few whispered voices and then a yes from the other side came the response. Van slipped himself in the room leaving the others to wait outside. Millerna was just tucking in the blankets around the girl. Looking up she moved to sit on her own bed with Merle to let Van talk.

"Ilya, how are you feeling?"

Ilya looked up at Van with tired eyes, "Sleepy."

"What were you doing with your pendent?" asked Van.

"Talking with the dragons." Ilya looked up with befuddlement. "I asked them to come and follow Hitomi. They followed her here, is there something wrong with that?"

Millerna decided to jump in before Van started asking more questions, "No Ilya, thank you for helping us find Hitomi. You get some sleep now."

Millerna could see frustration written on Van's face, but he didn't persist. Millerna and Van walked out of the room as Merle stayed with Ilya. Closing the door behind, Van ushered everyone into the men's sleeping room. Allen closed the door so his crewmates wouldn't overhear the conversation.

"Ilya took us to the Kasher Mountains." Said Van.

"But how does she know where to go, she could be working with the Dragon Slayers." Spoke up Dryden.

Millerna placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Ilya said that she was talking with dragons who were following Hitomi."

"How-"

"You just have to trust her." Prince Chid had cut off Dryden's question. Everyone looked to the young ruler. The eight-year-old boy sat with his eyes towards the floor and fists clenched. "Ilya has helped us find Hitomi and that is all we need to know."

"He is right. Right now, if it is Lady Serra that has Hitomi than Tyrune must be in trouble as well. My friend would never sit for kidnapping anyone." Spoke up Van.

"But his mother worked for Zaibach. Even if he disapproves I don't think he has much of a choice because she won't like us coming without being expected." Said Millerna.

"So we will just prepare a plan to distract her a little bit." Said Allen.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

When the engines of the air ship began to wind down, Hitomi woke up from her brief doze. It wasn't long before a guard came by her cell. He threw a heavy blanket at her once he opened the cell.

"You'll need that outside. Now come on." Hitomi immediately rose to her feet. Not understanding why she would need a heavy blanket for the middle of winter, she soon discovered the answer.

When the guards escorting her opened the door to the outside Hitomi was met with biting evening winds as something cold and wet fell on her cheek. Lifting a hand, a small snowflake drifted downwards to her open palm. A guard shoved her forward through the wind to an opened doorway that seemed to stand out against the white marble. Once inside, the door was shut and she was made to move further on.

The guards took her through winding tunnels and flights of stairs before they came to a set of doors where even more guards stood outside. Hitomi's escort nodded to the guards at the door who in turn hailed those inside. A noise from the other side seemed to be the correct one since the doors were opened and Hitomi was now being ushered into the room alone.

From all the American World War Two movies that Hitomi's father had made her watch, she quickly figured out that she must have been taken to some sort of war room. The dark tapestries that hung on the wall depicted many battles scenes. Maps were strewn about the table in front of her and the chilling silence was enough. There were others in the room beside her. Guards of some sort stood along the wall and weren't fully light by the fire in the fireplace. Sitting in a chair close to its warmth was one person Hitomi was hoping not to see. Lady Serra wasn't wearing a dress and seemed even more threatening in her leather gear. Her coal grey shirt beneath the leather corset gave her eyes a haunting look while the leather corset and pants narrowed her features. The only thing that marred her figure was a white bandage on her face.

"So Lady Hitomi, you finally grace the presence of my home, or should I say girl from the Mystic Moon." Lady Serra gave a devilish smile.

Hitomi tried to cover, "I don't know what you are talking about. My parents were Duke and Duchess Ki-Aijou."

Two figures standing by the wall stepped forward. It took her a while, but Hitomi recognized them as two Dragon Slayers. At Hitomi's apparent discomfort Lady Serra began to laugh. "You see Lady Hitomi I have friends who remember you assisting the King of Fanelia. Now, instead of working for Zaibach, they work for me."

"What do you want from me?"

Lady Serra stood up from her chair and pulled a wine bottle and two cups from the mantle of the fireplace. She poured wine into both and handed one to Hitomi who was hesitant to except.

"Don't worry, it isn't poisoned. I need you."

Hitomi almost dropped her cup, "What do you need me for?"

"These men seem to remember you being able to read Ancient Draconian writing. I need you to read some writing for me."

"And what if I refuse to help." Hitomi stood grounded to her spot reminding Lady Serra of the first time she had seen Hitomi's proud stance.

Another figure moved away from the wall, one that she definitely knew. "Oh, we can keep you here until you are ready to help. Because I can send your little friends on a goose chase for you giving us plenty of time to make you work." Dilandau/Tyrune stood stoically beside Lady Serra.

"I will not help you." Hitomi said with as much pride as she could muster.

Dilandau seemed to get violently angry for a moment before Lady Serra put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell the guards to take our prisoner to the specialty cell in the prison. There she might have more time to realize what she's really up against."

Two guards went to Hitomi's side. One grabbed the cup and put it on the table while the other started to take her out of the room. She looked back as the door was being closed to see Dilandau and Lady Serra laughing at her. The guards once again took her through confusing hallways and down many flights of stairs. As they continued downward, Hitomi noticed it getting colder. She soon found herself walking in a damp hallway that was dimly light. She was pushed through what seemed like a guard station and soon was walking past rows of jail cells. Many at the beginning the cells were occupied by many people, but as they continued forward the occupants became less. They stopped at one cell opened the door and pushed Hitomi in locking the door behind.

"I hope you like your new roommate Lady Hitomi." The guards sniggered as they walked away.

"Hitomi, is that your name?" A girl crouched in the corner could barely be seen in the dark shadows.

Hitomi moved closer to her not fearing the girl. "Yes, and who are you?"

"My name is Celena Schezar." The blonde haired girl moved off of her straw mat towards Hitomi.

"You're Allen's sister aren't you!"

Celena broke into a huge smile, "Do you know my brother?"

Hitomi crept closer to the girl to see the lack of heat evident in the color of her skin. Still having the blanket around her shoulders Hitomi wrapped both of them up to preserve some heat. "Yes I know your brother. Right now Allen and Van are most likely trying to find me."

"Van?" A hoarse voice called from across the hall. Hitomi thought the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't see the other person from the back of the cell. Leaving the warmth of the blanket behind, Hitomi went over by the bars.

"Who want to know about Van?"

From the cell across from her a small movement was seen. The person came forward only as far as the chains that held his legs and wrists bound to the wall would let him. Hitomi gasped in surprise at the person standing before her.

"Folken."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Lady Serra sat at the head of a grandly decorated table. The Dragon Slayers and their leader sat at as her guests. The men were happy to have their fill of good food. Most commented on how much better they were being treated than Zaibach. Lady Serra took the comments as complements.

"This dinner is in your honor gentlemen. You have helped me start the beginning of a new world for Gaea. We shall set this world anew."

A round of cheers came up from the soldiers. Dilandau stood up from his chair and walked over to Lady Serra. He had planned this moment for a while, but was unsure how Lady Serra would react to such an offer.

"My lady, I have something you ask you." The room around them became eerily still.

"Yes."

Dilandau got down on one knee in front of Lady Serra. "Lady Serra, never have the Dragon Slayers truly been bound to one side or another, but merely treated as mercenaries. I agree that Gaea needs to be rid of what has poisoned her waters. As the leader of the Dragon Slayers I would like to bind us to your cause and myself bound to you as your son."

Lady Serra grabbed Dilandau's hands and stood with him having to follow. "I except the offer of the Dragon Slayers. I am also proud to call you my son."

For the first time in her life, Lady Serra hugged her son in the open, or at least the body of her son. Separating herself, she turned to the others. "I'm sorry to make this meal brief, but I need all of the Dragon Slayers to go on another scare trip, see if you can get the king and queen of Astoria distracted. Dilandau and I will be catching up on business."

After the Dragon Slayers left, it was a long time before Dilandau left the room himself. Lady Serra had discussed all matters of her plans with him as well as the duties of being her son. He accepted them without hesitation. Dilandau wanted to be fully apart of the world, not a figment of someone's imagination, and he would embrace it for all it was worth.

Walking into his private chambers Dilandau felt a strong headache beginning to start. But the pounding in his head wasn't the only symptom. He started to feel little pinpricks across his body that started to burn on his skin. Trying to douse the feeling Dilandau went over to his washbasin to try and cool the burning. By the time he got across the room his skin felt as if it wanted to burn off of him. Dilandau was about to put his arm into the basin of water when he looked at his reflection. It was the previous body staring back at him.

"WHAT?"

"You will not take over my body!" the image in the water's reflection yelled at him.

"This body belongs to me now. I will … ahhhh!"

The burning in his skin increased and the temperature made the strong man faint to the floor. Dilandau laid sprawled out on the ground, his mind slowly slipping into unconscious depths.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Wow, this chapter came out really quick. I hope that I'll be able to put out another chapter soon, but I have a second job now for the summer. But I promise I'll get the next one out soon! Keep up the reviews!

-Nicolle


	16. Chapter 16: Plans Are Falling Through

A/N: I don't own the rights to Escaflowne, but original characters and plot are mine. If anyone else has noticed, Earth time is slightly ahead of Gaea time. I don't remember exactly how it ended up in the series or movie, but I can take a few liberties. Sorry for the delay in getting the chapter out, I had a bit of writer's block. Enjoy the chapter and always please review!

Chapter 15: Plans Are Falling Through

Hitomi had lost all track of time. The coldness of the dungeon had permeated through the blanket that was still wrapped around her and Celena. When she had seen Folken in the other cell her heart had given a leap for joy, but once she saw the chains holding him back it sank again. He had told her all about how he had fallen in Lady Serra's clutches.

_**(((Flashback)))**_

"_**I remember the ruble buried around me, dust and smoke chocked my lungs. It was hard for me to see very much. My body slowly shutting down, soI dragged myself away from where I had fallen. If my body was every discovered I hopedthat it would be taken and buried with my parents.**_

"_**I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is laying on a scientist's table with tubes looped through my body. My arms and legs were strapped down making it impossible for me to move. Then Lady Serra showed up. She had a proposition for me, if I would help her translate some ancient draconian text then she would let me go. I agreed at first not really knowing what it was that she wanted me to do. I followed her into her research lab and discovered part of Dornkirk's old research. A large stone slab was placed at the center of the room and around the edge ancient draconian writing was being studied."**_

"_**Was it only a stone slab?" questioned Hitomi.**_

_**Folken gave her a strange look, "When she first asked me, that was all that was there. I refused to offer any help because I knew what she was after."**_

"_**We found part of your notes from the early days of you joining Zaibach."**_

_**Folken had turned away at the comment. "I should have never made that decision."**_

"_**Nothing could have changed what had happened Folken. If you didn't join Zaibach, Dornkirk would have found another right hand man." Hitomi spoke with compassion as Celena just sat by listening to the conversation**_

"_**Why did Lady Serra capture you?" questioned Folken.**_

"_**She discovered that I was from the Mystic Moon. One of the Dragon Slayers remembered that I could read Draconian writing."**_

"_**Be very careful Hitomi, Lady Serra will do almost anything to get what she wants.**_

_**(((End Flashback)))**_

Folken had grown quiet after that comment and hadn't said anything since. Hitomi and Celena huddled together to retain some heat. It must have been sometime in the middle of the night because the change of guard came down the hall.Hitomi watched as they smirked and continued on. The fortress seemed to slowly suck the hope from her body.'Van, please hurry.'

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Van laid awake all night long. They hadn't agreed to a plan and finally gave up. But he was still in bed worried about Hitomi, not knowing what Lady Serra might do with her. Even though his mind was a flurry with different scenes of Hitomi being tortured, the quiet creaking of floor boards brought him back at attention. Allen, Dryden, and Chid were all asleep and didn't stir at the movement outside their door.

Van rose from his bad, tip-toeing quietly, and gingerly opened the door. All he could see in the dim light was a small figure creping down the hall to the stables. Following the figure, Van noticed that it never turned around to check if it were being watched. When they reached the stables the figure stepped into the light letting Van see Ilya walking to a water trough. Pulling her necklace off she let the strange red gem sink into the water. A quick flash of light came from the contact, but the little girl remained still.

"Ilissa. Ilissa are you there? Please, Ilissa." Ilya started to whimper, but held back her tears, "Ilissa, I'm so lost. I don't know what to you. Mommy and Daddy were wrong, I can't bring the keys together. I'm so scared Ilissa. Please Ilissa why won't you talk to me." By the time she was done, Ilya was crying. She wiped away the tears with her nightshirt and pulled the stone out of the water.

Van decided he had had enough of people manipulating him. Walking forward, he knelt next to Ilya who was startled for only a moment. Van was ready to start interrogating her, but her tear stained face made him hold his tongue.

"Ilya, who is Ilissa?"

Ilya only kept quiet still wiping the tears from her face.

Van held out his arms to the little girl who promptly moved closer for the embrace. He rocked the little girl for a while as her tears began to slow down. Waiting a little longer Van tried again.

"Ilya, why were you in the forest when Allen and I found you?" he said gently.

"I was put there." Came a muffled voice from his shoulder.

"What do you mean 'put there'?"

"I was sent to put the key together." Van pulled Ilya away enough to see her face.

"What is the key?"

Ilya looked down. "You and Hitomi."

Van was confused. 'Hitomi and I are a key? That doesn't make any sense. She still hasn't told me anything.' But before Van could ask another question a soft sound reached his ears. Ilya had fallen asleep in his lap and instead of waking the obviously shaken girl Van decided to just carry her back to bed.

He was able to get in and out the girls room without waking Merle or Millerna. He had tucked the girl into her own bed and left quickly. Tired of waiting around, Van decided to take some action. Even with the skeleton night crew, Van was careful not to be seen. Making his way to the lower storage room he was able to find the items he needed. After pulling on a thick fur cloak over his clothes and sword, Van strapped a lantern to the outer waist belt. Leaving through the lowest door Van began to make he way to Lady Serra's Fort.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Yukari rubbed her eyes to fight off sleep that was creeping in. Looking over at the coffee pot, it was drained for the third time that night, but no one had enough energy to fill it again. She shifted a bit on the narrow stool she used while looking over the stone tablet. The upper half was completed, but that was made of larger chunks of stone while the bottom was made of what seemed like pebbles. Amano was carefully trying to fit more pieces together without them crumbling in his hand while Professor Tomoe started on the translation.

A feeling of hopelessness swept over Yukari making her feel as if her efforts were for nothing. "We are never going to get this puzzle figured out."

Amano looked up to see the dejected look on his fiancé's face. "It may be slow going, but we have to keep trying Yukari. Hitomi could be counting on us to figure out the tablet.

Professor Tomoe shut the book he was using for translating the ancient text, "I believe that this is about as far as we can go tonight. Both of you have been an immense help, I wouldn't be very far if you weren't here. So why don't you go home, get some sleep, and come back in the morning with a new outlook on the situation."

"The professor is right Yukari."

"I'll even give you a lift since all of the trains are done for the day. I shouldn't be up this late myself."

"Yeah, lets get going." Yukari and Amano gathered their belongings and followed the professor to his car. It still had a few dents in the rear and front end from his bottleneck on the highway, but the vehicle seemed like a gift to the two tired adults who didn't relish having to walk all the way home. They crawled into the back seat while the professor sat alone in the front only asking where to take them before he drove off.

Yukari was trying to fight off sleep so she wouldn't have a kink in her neck when she woke up at her house, but she was quickly losing the battle. Amano had given in beside her and snored lightly on their way home. Watching the scenery move swiftly past, she didn't try to take it all in. The houses seemed to blend together as Yukari blinked her eyes, the shadow passing across the moon almost went unchecked.

"Professor, stop the car!"

Professor Tomoe turned to her with a puzzled face, but the look in her eyes was noticeable even in the dark. Pulling over quickly only a few blocks from Yukari's home, she jumped out of the car for a better look at the shadow.

"It's the same."

Amano had woken up from the abrupt halt in motion and joined Professor Tomoe who stood next to Yukari. Following their fixed eyesight Amano saw the shadow descend into the park and disappear behind the trees.

"Is that what I think I just saw?"

"A dragon." Mused Professor Tomoe.

Scrambling everyone got back into the car and headed for the park.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Grey morning light greeted a tired Van as he walked around the perimeter of Lady Serra's Fort. It wasn't long before he found a door that lead inside away from the heavily guarded main gate. Even though he had adjusted to the darkness of the night traveling to the fortress alone, it didn't compare to the darkness of the hallway that he was in. It was pitch black save a lone torch far to the end of what he figured was a hall. Moving quickly, Van let his hand rest against his sword as he ran just in case.

It seemed like forever before he reached the lone torch, but once he did Van was able to spot another better-lit hallway. Not knowing where to go, he just decided to follow his gut and went down the new path. Other smaller hallways intersected, but Van continued forward. A lone set of feet walking towards him sent Van on alert. Ducking into a hallway Van waited for the person to pass.

Dilandau had woken up early that morning to a throbbing headache and a brief recollection of why he found himself on the floor. He was asked to join Lady Serra in the interrogation of Hitomi and was now traveling the halls to her quarters. Taking the servants route, Dilandau thought that it would be best to be early. Walking down the halls he thought little about his safety until his enemy jumped out of a corridor with his sword drawn. Almost immediately preparing to defend himself, Dilandau suddenly got an idea.

"Van what are you doing here?"

Van still had his sword pointed at his chest until he realized that he was with a friend. "Tyrune I need your help."

"What is it Van?"

Van placed his sword back into its sheath. "I think your mother captured Hitomi. Do you know anything about this?"

"No I can't say I have, but then again we aren't that close. If she did I know where the prison cells are, I can take you there."

Dilandau didn't think Van would buy his lie, but he received a smile. "Lead the way then friend."

"Don't worry, I'll lead you right to her." Dilandau laughed silently to himself as he jogged down the winding hallways with Van in tow.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Hitomi heard gruff voices coming closer to her cell through her hasy sleep. Trying to move Celena so she wouldn't be woken Hitomi was finally able to slip away without notice. Crawling along the cold floor to the metal bars Hitomi tried to get a better view of who was coming. It wasn't long before she heard the familiar voice of Lady Serra talking to a lackey. Lady Serra was soon at her cell with several guards at her side.

"Well, good morning Hitomi from the Mystic Moon. I hope you enjoyed your evening in my fortress." Lady Serra nodded to a guard standing next to her who opened the Hitomi's cell door.

"Now be a good girl and come out of their quietly."

Afraid of what Lady Serra was capable of, Hitomi walked out of her cell only to be shoved in between two guards keeping a stern watch over her. The small party walked to the room where Hitomi had first met Lady Serra inside her fortress. A chair was given to her, which Hitomi took. The guards took their places along the walls.

"Hitomi, I don't normally ask my prisoners twice to help me, but you are a special case. If you don't start helping me soon I will start destroying the little country that the young king rules. I heard that the fire from Fanelia's first destruction was beautiful." Lady Serra's eyes twinkled with sick fascination.

But before Hitomi could give her an answer a noise from the other side of the door distracted her. A shout and a loud thump was all that was heard before everything went quiet again. Lady Serra looked confused, but waited with her guards before they did anything.

Van had knocked the two guards standing outside the door that Tyrune said Hitomi would be in. He was hardly breathing with difficulty when he had fallen the two and now was ready to open the doors. Without pausing, Van flung the doors open to be greeted with the sight of Hitomi sitting in a chair and Lady Serra only a few feet away from her.

"Hitomi, are you-"

Van's questions halted when he felt a sharp point through the layers of clothing on his back.

"I can assure you that she has been taken care of _friend_." Smirked Tyrune behind him.

"Tyrune what are you doing?" Van looked over at Hitomi who had risen to her feet.

"Well, well, isn't my little plan just falling into place." Smirked Lady Serra.

"Dilandau, please don't hurt him!" Shouted Hitomi as guards rushed around her and Van.

Van only turned around slowly to look at his friend who still had a sword pointed at his torso.

"Tyrune, what has happened to you?"

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Yukari, Amano, and Professor Tomoe searched the park for any signs of the dragon. They moved closer to where they had seen the dragon land. Searching through the bushes for anything, the group began to lose hope. Just as they were about to head back to the car a grunt from a person was heard from behind a pillar from the temple gate. They all moved closer where they had heard the sound. Yukari was the first to around the pillar. A woman with long platinum blonde hair that glowed in the moonlight struggled to stand to her feet. Moving swiftly Yukari was at her side with Amano close behind.

"Here let me help you." Yukari went to the woman's side and placed her arm around her shoulder to support the woman's weight. Amano went to her other side as the woman's knees gave way.

"Do you think she's hurt?" asked Yukari.

The professor had walked around to see the face of the woman they held when he took in a sharp breath. "It's the guardian of the key."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Yeah, another chapter finished. Please review. The more reviews I get the more motivated I feel in needing to write the next chapter.

-EmpKaylenatye


	17. Chapter 17: Shedding Some Light

A/N: So this chapter is going to explain a lot. Don't skip this chapter or you might end up not understanding the rest of the story. As always I don't own Escaflowne, just the plot and a few original characters.

Chapter 16: Shedding Some Light 

It was early morning when Yukari woke up. She and Amano were lying close together and she didn't want to spoil the quiet moment together. Ever since Hitomi had disappeared, their lives seemed to be in overdrive. First bumping into the professor and now finding the woman who, with out a doubt, was the same in the professor's photograph. Shortly after they had gotten her to the Professor's car she had passed out. It was a quick drive to the professor's home as the woman was seated between Amano and Yukari. The decision was to bring her to a safe place and that was the best they could do. Yukari and Amano insisted that they stay the night to make sure that she would wake up. After the Professor had given up his bed to the woman he offered the couch to Amano and Yukari along with a blanket to cover themselves. The Professor had taken vigilance over his sleeping charge by pulling a chair into the bed room to keep watch over her.

While lost in her thoughts, Yukari heard the soft padding of feet moving by into the kitchen. Regretting to have to leave Amano's embrace, her curiosity got the better of her. The kitchen was closed to the rest of the house by two sliding doors, one in the dinning room and another in the kitchen that lead to the outside. The sliding door in the dinning room was half opened with a dim light crossing the floor. Quietly moving the door over Yukari poked her head in to see the woman they had found standing over the stove. On the range sat a black kettle with the burner beneath it giving a soft red glow.

"Good morning. I thought we could all use something to wake us up. I will have the water ready for tea in a little bit. It took me a while to find some, but I was able to find at least some mint." The woman gave Yukari a tired smile before moving over to the counter and filling a tea strainer with mint leaves while the kettle on the stove started to steam.

Yukari stood flabbergasted. She couldn't think of where she wanted to begin. Instead of letting her jaw hit the floor so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Thanks."

"I would have asked at the park, but how did you find me?"

Yukari started looking for mugs in various cupboards to occupy her nervous hands. "Well, it's kind of hard not to spot a dragon flying in the sky."

The woman turned to her with wide eyes, "You saw the dragon? How!"

"I don't know. The first time I had seen a dragon was when this boy come out of this pillar of light. He said that he was hunting a dragon. I was really scared, but he hilled it, and then took a large stone from its chest. My friend Hitomi said that his name was Van Fanel and that he was from a different place."

The woman seemed to be in deep thought. "So you've met a draconian before. That explains it, but why was Van on earth?"

Tired of waiting for answers, Yukari spoke up. "Sorry to be rude, but who are you."

The woman looked over to Yukari. To the young adult the woman seemed to stand taller and look much wiser, "My name is Ilyssa, guardian of the gate."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Lady Serra felt proud for her son's deceptive move. Even though he was a made son, it didn't matter to her. Seeing the crushed look on the young king's face as his best friend held a sword to his chest was enough of a reward for her efforts. Out of the corner of her eye Lady Serra caught something glistening down the side of Hitomi's cheek.

"So, young king, you have met my son, Dilandau."

"I truly do enjoy my new home," Dilandau sneered at Van, "Now I will have every opportunity to defeat you dragon. With your girl from the Mystic Moon in our hands you won't have a chance of escape."

"How could…" Van's voice trailed off.

Dilandau laughed, "How could you have been fooled? Easily, your heart is weak and so you wouldn't have expected your best friend to betray you."

"Now, now son we don't need to gloat any further." Lady Serra nodded to the guards at the door to hold Van. Hitomi watched as the guards held Van at the other end of the room with Lady Serra and Dilandau between them.

"What do you want with us Serra?" Van spat.

"Well, I had intended on prying your lovely fiancé to read something for me, but now that you're here I can make someone else do the work. Guards lets take them to the lower laboratories."

Van was roughly shoved out of the room first making it impossible for him to see Hitomi without receiving the pummel of a sword. Again they wound around the twisted corridors of the fortress progressively moving downwards. Van could feel the musty air from the basement as they descended their last set of stairs.

They passed rows and rows of prison cells all with people begging to be let out. Finally they reached the lab that held Lady Serra's project. In the center of the giant room was a stone slab with two pillars standing on top and another being raised into position. Off to the side stood three statues that were at least five heads taller than Van. By their poses they seemed to be asleep standing up.

"Here is how I will live out my dream."

"How can stone ruins give you any sort of control over Gaea? In case you have forgotten, Dornkirk was killed for his attempt to rule Gaea. What makes you think that you won't be stopped?"

Lady Serra moved closer to Van. "What you don't know is that this pile of rubble holds the key to an unstoppable army. Once I have control of this army, it will be my time to take over Gaea, but before I can do that I need to have the writing on these pillars translated. Dornkirk was a fool to let this opportunity pass him."

"You leave Hitomi out of this. Hitomi don't tell her anything!" shouted Van.

Hitomi was immediately silenced by the guard standing behind her who promptly found a rag to gag her mouth.

"Oh, what was that?" mocked Dilandau as he sauntered toward Hitomi, "Is there someone else who can read Draconian? Why yes there is why don't we bring him in?"

Guards at the door walked out quickly and returned with their prisoner standing with his head bowed between them. Van could barely utter a word at the sight before him. A laugh rose from Dilandau bouncing off the walls and stinging in their ears.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Allen paced back and forth in the captain's cabin while curing a certain king's name. When he had woken up that morning to find Van's bed empty there was no question where he had gone. Now all of his friends waited on edge with their next course of action to be decided. Dryden watched Allen's ranting knowing full well that the actions were for a concerned friend. He sat at the table with a glass of wine in hand only half gone. He had to break the news to Millerna that Van had gone off on his own. After convincing her that she needn't do the same he joined Allen in finding their next move.

A soft knock at the door stopped Allen's movements. He walked over to open the door to let whoever in. Merle stood with a laden tray of food with worry written all over her face. "Millerna said you should eat instead of frying your verves or drinking yourself into a hole."

Dryden promptly found the window and dumped the liquor outside. "Is little Ilya awake yet?"

Merle set the tray of food down and began arranging it while shaking her head. "She hasn't moved since last night. Millerna is with her waiting to see if Van told her anything last night."

"I can't believe that he would go out and do this after we had decided not to do anything until the morning." Said Allen.

"But don't you?" questioned Dryden "I can remember a very hasty knight who would have liked to have destroyed half the country side looking for his sister."

Merle stood fidgeting with the hem of her dress as Dryden talked. Allen saw her nervous movements and walked to her. "Is there something wrong?"

Merle's lip quivered slightly, but she held back all of the tears that threatened to come, "Do you think that Van and Hitomi are alright?"

Allen put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "Even if he has gotten himself into trouble he is taking care of her right now."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Yukari woke up the professor and coaxed him to the table for some tea. She had figured that he would want to hear Ilyssa's story and ask his own questions. Ilyssa was already pouring tea by the time they had stumbled in.

"I'm glad to see you awake." Professor Tomoe smiled to his visitor. She smiled back and handed him a cup of tea.

"If you had not found me last night I would have had a very uncomfortable morning. Waking up on a dirt bed does not sound appealing."

After getting her cup from Ilyssa, Yukari sat down next to the professor. They had only taken a few sips before the air seemed to thicken with unanswered questions. Just before Yukari opened her mouth the professor put a hand on her arm. Confused by the professor's actions he urged Yukari to look over at Ilyssa. Glancing over at her Ilyssa had yet to take a sip of her tea. She held the white steaming cup close to her lips while staring at nothing.

"Ilyssa." the sound of her name caused the woman to jump slightly before looking over at Yukari.

"Ilyssa why are you here?"

"Something has gone terribly wrong.

The professor scrunched up his grey eyebrows, "Will you tell us what is going on? I have a feeling we are only getting a part of the story."

Ilyssa set her cup down on the table. "Things have been set into motion that should never have happened. I shouldn't have been so hasty.""

"Why don't you first tell us why you have come here?" Professor Tomoe reached over and patted the lady's hand.

Taking in a deep breath Ilyssa began to speak, "I came here because we are running out of time. The stone tablet, the one I sent you, needs to be translated as soon as possible. It seems that events have taken place that I didn't plan on happening."

"Why do you need to table translated?" questioned Yukari.

"The tablet holds the final incantations to a gate that has long been forgotten." Ilyssa picked up her cup again, "How much do you know of Gaea?" Ilyssa turned to look at Yukari and Professor Tomoe.

"I've told him everything that my friend has told me."

"I should still give a short history lesson before I try and explain anything, if that's alright with you Professor Tomoe?"

The old man smiled. "I may be old, but I can still learn a thing or two."

"To begin the story, there used to be an ancient civilization called Atlantis. . ."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

"Folken, you're a-alive?" stammered Van.

Folken looked at his brother with lifeless eyes that seemed to gain a glow. "Van!"

"Oh what a touching reunion," said Dilandau sarcastically.

"Why do you need him Serra?"

"Don't you remember Van? Folken was Dornkirk's right hand man, he told everything to Folken, including how to read Draconian and his research notes."

Lady Serra walked towards the ancient stones motioning the guards to move the prisoners closer, "You see Van, this is part of a weapon that the Draconians made to rule Gaea."

"As you can tell by the two holes there are two more pillars left for this to work. Dornkirk had found all five of the pillars, but he thought the use of them since it would have been too straight forward of an approach for him. As far as we know he wrote the location to the five pillars in his journals."

"I will die before I tell you anything written in those journals." Folken stated, venom coursed through his words.

"Oh my dear Folken, you will because I have one thing that will make you do anything." Lady Serra pulled out a dagger from her belt and stood behind Hitomi with the blade lying across Hitomi's throat.

"Don't hurt her!" Van struggled against his guards. Taking action they quickly knocked him out.

"You see Folken; if you don't cooperate I will kill the one thing that is important to you, your brother's will to live." Lady Serra cut the gag from around Hitomi's neck like a hot knife through butter.

"Van!" Hitomi watched as Van shook his head trying to regain consciousness.

Folken's expression was one of a broken man. "I'll do what you say."

"Good, now here is the text with the location of the next pillar." Lady Serra opened up a book of bound pages to the image similar to the pillars and placed it on a table. Guards shoved Folken forward to look at the text. Folken read the words carefully before he gave the news to Lady Serra.

"Your next pillar cannot be reached by any mortal, but by a draconian. It seems that Dornkirk had made it there some how."

"Made it where!" said an impatient Lady Serra.

Folken smiled "To the Mystic Valley."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Yes this was awfully short for the long time that it has been due, but there were a lot things that I felt needed to be explained before I went into more action. Sorry I have been going through student teaching so I have very little personal time. Thank you as always for reviews.

-EmpKaylenatye


	18. Chapter 18: Unknown Abilities

I never thought that I would get major writing block, but the story started shifting so I had retrain my focus. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, I'd like to get up to 75, but I'm not going to with hold the next chapter if I don't. Oh, if there is something that you don't like let me know!

Again, I don't own Escaflowne - EmpKaylenatye

Chapter 18: Unknown Abilities

Gatti looked around at the latest village that the Dragon Slayers had been through. Nothing was left standing in what had seemed like a peaceful little town. But he no longer felt that kind of piece. Gumeil and Biore were walking around making sure that none of the charred houses remained standing. The echoes of houses collapsing bounced off of the surrounding forest. The mid-morning sun was misted over in a black film from the rising smoke.

Since they had finished their job, Gatti decided to climb out of his guymelef and join Migel, Chesta and Dalet around a makeshift camp fire. Sitting on an old wooden stool unharmed by the fire, he grabbed the bowl of gruel that Dalet handed him. Gatti looked down at his comrade's mangled body. With his shirt off all of the strange looking wires, tubes, and metal plating were staring right back.

After the war, it was months before all of the Dragon Slayers had seen each other. When Lady Serra's army had found their dieing bodies, she had them immediately taken to her laboratories. Just remembering the laboratories down in the dungeons of the fortress made Gatti shiver. Feeling steel cut through flesh and strange things put into their bodies was the nightmare that all of them lived with.

Looking over at Migel who had suffered extensive damage around his face, Gatti was surprised that he still had a will to live. Migel took pride in his looks, but now half of his face was covered by a permanent silver mask. Chesta took the longest to recover, no one even knew whether he even human anymore.

"Do you ever feel like a walking corpse?" Dalet said suddenly giving voice to Gatti's troubled mind.

"Even though we are alive I don't feel it. Only when Dilandu is with us do I think I feel something again."

"But who are we following? I know, a bodiless soul created by Dornkirk, now following Lady Serra very much the same madman as he was. I'm tired of following these warlords." Migel spat at the fire before him.

"I wish we had never been saved. Now we owe Lady Serra our borrowed lives." whispered Chesta.

Gatti threw his food into fire completely losing any appetite. "We will give her what she wants and then we will leave. Get back to your guymelefs we are going back to the fortress."

As Gatti walked back to his guymelef a shadow passed over him. Looking up, he cursed himself as he watched the outline of two dragons flying towards the Kasher Mountains.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

"So what are they going to do to us now?" questioned Van.

"They have to wait for the rest of the Dragon Slayers to return before they will attempt anything as important as getting a pillar, especially since they have to go through the Mystic Valley." Folken leaned back against the wall where he had been chained up to once again.

"But how are they going to get there, the only time we made it there was by chance." Stated Hitomi as she huddled closer to Celena in the damp cell.

Everyone sat and pondered about how Lady Serra would attempt to get into the Mystic Valley. All too suddenly the answer came to Van.

"Hitomi."

"Yes?"

Van shook his head, "No, Hitomi it's you."

"What do you mean?" Hitomi crawled over to the bars trying to see Van better.

"He's right," Folken nodded, "You were they key getting us into the Mystic Valley."

"How?"

"Hitomi, you're not from Gaea. Because of that you acted like a key from Mystic Moon to Gaea, which opened the door between them where the lost city of Atlantis lies." They all knew what it meant. Hitomi's life was in danger for Lady Serra would get her to open the door at all costs.

"Hitomi we can't let them use you like I was used." Said Celena.

"But what can we do behind metal bars?" Hitomi's head drooped to rest on the cold rods holding her into the cell.

"If there was only a way to reach Escaflowne I could really tare up this place. I wish I had brought the others, than I wouldn't have been caught." Van said resolutely.

"No, Van. With our friends not here, that gives us a chance to still escape." Folken said solemnly.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Ilya sat in a meadow of bright yellow flowers reflecting the warm light of the sun. Tying several flowers together she was beginning to make herself a crown when a warm breeze brushed through the meadow. The breeze didn't bother her, but what she heard from it made her stop. Setting the flowers down, Ilya stood up to see if she could find the source of the whispering. Following the sound, Ilya soon came across a small pool of water. Looking at the surface, Ilya was surprised not to see her face.

"Hitomi?"

It was the woman who she had to watch that was reflected back to her. Hitomi's eyes were closed and only her lips moved, which gave away where the whispering had come from. "I wish Escaflowne could be here."

"Escaflowne!"

Ilya woke up with a start. Noticing that no one was around, Ilya threw off her covers and ran for the door. When she opened the door she was met with Gaddes who had fallen asleep outside her room. Quietly and quickly moving around him, Ilya made her way to top of the Crusader where Escaflowne and Sherazade were strapped down. The door to the outside was hard to open against the whipping wind outside. Once Ilya was able to open it far enough she pushed herself through.

Ilya ran over to Escaflowne. Tiny bits of ice sliced through the air cutting her chilling skin. The nightgown she wore offered no protection from the cold mountain season. Reaching the mechanical monster, Ilya reached for a pendant that hung low on her. Pulling at the leather string that it was tied to, she grabbed the rose colored pendant from underneath and held it tightly in her hands.

Looking up at the cloudy grey sky, Ilya shouted at the wind. "I call on you to help. Send this armor to it's rightful owner."

For awhile nothing happened, but it wasn't long before Ilya heard an animal's roar over the screaming wind. Blue light erupted from the pendant that she held. It spread quickly from her hand to becoming a pillar of blue light. The light encased Escaflowne making it glow white. As the light faded only Sherazade and Ilya stood on the upper deck.

Allen's head snapped up from his sitting position in the control room. A blue light had flashed from somewhere and that was nothing usual from his ship. Gaddes suddenly came running from the lower decks. Millerna and Chid were close at his heels.

"Capitan, the little girl is missing from her room."

Springing into action, Allen and the other two ran out of the room.

"Where have you looked for her?"

"I looked in the bedrooms and washrooms." said Millerna.

Chid panted hard, trying to keep up with the adults. "I checked the kitchen and didn't find her."

'She must have been the one to give off that light, but that came from outside.' Immediately Allen made a sharp turn that almost made the others run into a wall. They followed him up the stairs to the upper deck.

Pushing hard on the door, the group was met with the icy wind as it blew their hair wildly. It wasn't hard to know what was missing from the deck. Allen stood shocked in his place to find a slowly filling snow hole where Escaflowne had stood.

Ilya stood just outside of the circle, her white blonde hair almost blending in with the snow around her. Turning to the others she gave them a small smile. "Don't worry now, the dragons will take care of everything."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Van sat in the silence of the cell. Folken had retreated into himself not having more to say at the moment and Hitomi and Celena had fallen asleep in the cell across from him. He wished his brother wasn't being so closed off, but then again they weren't on the best of terms the last time they were together. Seeing him again was a shock, knowing that he had not died in the final battle against Dornkirk. Now he wished that he could have searched for Folken after the collapse of Zaibach's floating fortress.

It was while Van was having these thoughts that something deep inside of him began to stir. When he finally felt his pulse quicken through his veins that Van took notice. The feeling of adrenaline coursing through his body was strange since all he was doing was sitting down and thinking. Then he felt something else, a hard vibration ran up his arm causing pain across his nerves. Van grabbed at his arm hoping to ease the odd sensation. Another pulse of energy stormed through his body before he finally registered what was happening. 'It's like I'm inside Escaflowne during battle, but I was never physically effected before. Wait! When I fought Dilandau during the Zaibach war, the damage that Escaflowne received I gained as well. Is the dragon armor under attack and I'm feeling the effects of it?

A shout echoing down the hall caused the four to stir from their positions and move to the bars to see what was going on. As they moved forward guards came rushing down the hallways all shouting orders at each other. Folken looked over at Van who returned his confused look with a shrug. Seeing his brother cradling his arm, Folken was about to ask when Van made a fast move.

A guard that was trotting through the halls was easily heard by the loud clanging of keys, even through the sounds of mass confusion. Just as the guard was about to pass by Van shoot out his hands tripping the guard. Acting quickly he pulled the guard against the cell.

"Throw your keys into the cell across from you!" Van had the man's neck in a tight choke hold. Frantically trying not to anger the man holding him captive, the guard unhooked his keys and tossed them over. Hitomi quickly found the right key and unlocked her door. As soon as she opened her door Hitomi ran to Van and Folken's.

"Open the door and then unchain Folken. I'll hold on to him until then."

After getting the door unlocked Hitomi went to Folken. He gave her a smile in thanks as soon as the maniacal were taken off. Walking out of the cell Folken went to the guard grabbing him by the collar letting Van get out as well. Picking up the trembling guard, Folken shoved him into the cell he had lived in for years. Hitomi quickly locked him inside and turned to Van.

It was a brief embrace before the four of them started out of the prison area.

"I wonder what is happening." panted Hitomi as they ran through the hallways. Folken was ahead of everyone leading them through the twists and turns.

"I think its Escaflowne."

"What!"

Everyone stood still in the dimly lit corridor close to their escape. Van nodded to their confused expressions.

"Trust me for right now, we need to get to Escaflowne."

Folken looked at their location listen for signs of a struggle. Guards were shouting outside of the fortress towards the courtyard. With his many years in Lady Serra's cell, he had learned the set-up of his location. "Escaflowne must be out in the courtyard, this way."

Folken ran yet again, "We need some weapons before we head out; I know where they keep our possessions. Were heading to the war room, but we have to be careful there are a lot of guards running around."

Everyone agreed to watch their movements as they started progressing upwards. It wasn't long before they entered the war room. Hitomi wanted to block out the horrible memories that surfaced from her experiences, but they flooded her mind. Remembering the hours of interrogation before Van came was torture. Van and Folken found a trunk that held their belongings. Just as Van had strapped on his sword the double doors from the outside turret opened wide letting giant snow flakes to cover the floor. Standing in the doorway stood Lady Serra looking slightly a mess.

"How did you get here, you should be in that accursed armor?"

Suddenly the wooden doors behind her exploded into splinters as half of the mechanical armor pushed its way through. Van felt a pulse leap from Escaflowne to himself as the dragon armor recognized its warrior. Walking over Lady Serra who had been knocked out to the side by the blast, Van climbed into the opened cockpit. 'I don't know how you got here, but let's get our friends out safely.' Moving the armor out of the room Folken, Celena, and Hitomi were by the chilling wind.

"I'll be your cover follow me."

Van led the trio across the turret warding off the occasional guard. Looking down at the grounds below hundreds of soldiers was scrambling to protect the fortress. There was one soldier that stood his ground looking up at the escaping prisoners.

"Dragon, I will slay you!" shouted Dilandau from the ground.

"I will defeat you Dilandau!" Van called back. When they felt they had reached a safe spot, Van transformed the armor to the flying dragon waiting for everyone to board. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Van with Celena behind her and Folken holding her tightly in place. Before guards to gather around them the mechanical dragon moved to life and took off.

Dilandau watched the prisoners leave as the soldiers around him still moved in panic believing that yet another attack would be upon them. The figures of two dragons following the king passed over the fortress. Sneering, Dilandau went to see what needed to be done before the Dragon Slayers returned.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

The study room windows in the professor's office were latched tightly against the raing storm outside. Amano and the professor stood over the stone tablet trying to make sense of the half worn symbols. Ilyssa sat with Yukari helping her translate the symbols that they did have with her own small amount of knowledge on the subject. It was the drumming of the rain that kept there minds occupied until lightning started to streak across the sky. Everyone turned to watch the display across the grey sky.

When Yukari heard a gasp from Ilyssa she tore her gaze away from the dazzling show. "What is it Ilyssa?"

"Dragons-" Ilyssa started to walk towards the window and between getting to her goal collapsed to the floor. They were instantly at her side helping her into the professor's plush chair.

"What's wrong Ilyssa?" asked Amano.

Ilyssa looked paler than she had been a moment ago. "I'll be fine. I guess my strength isn't what it was before the trip."

"Rest a while my dear, Yukari, can you please start a pot for afternoon tea." Stubly the professor urged the two young adults to follow him away from Ilyssa.

"Yes, professor."

They followed him to the old coffee pot on the other side of the room.

"She seems to be a little worse than when we found her last night." Whispered Amano.

"It seems that she must have some sort of magical powers and that they are being drained. I want both of you to keep an eye out for her. If she tires herself out, we may never figure out this mystery in time."

"Yes, professor." They said in unison.

Yukari glanced over to Ilyssa and noted that she had already fallen fast asleep.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Hitomi stood behind Van with Folken behind her holding Celena close. The wind bit at there skin burning them from the little protection they had. It wasn't long before Van was able to spot the half buried Crusaider and from the looks of it they were expecting them. Landing easily on the upper deck, Van waited for his passengers to clamber off before returned Escaflowne to its fighting form. Standing in the doorway leading to warmth was Allen and Dryden.

"Folken? Celena!" Allen quickly rushed to help his sister inside.

"I'm sure all of us must look a sight, why don't we get inside and only tell the story once." Said Hitomi.

Millerna stood not to far away from the door along with Merle holding all the spare blankets they could find. Wrapping themselves up, they were then moved to the cabin room where food and hot drinks were sitting there waiting. After taking her fill of food and drink, Hitomi finally started to feel human once again.

Dryden cleared his throat gaining some attention from his friends. "Van, you shouldn't have chased after Hitomi like that. What would I have told Fanelia when I said to them that their beloved king had died chasing off after his lover?"

Van stopped chewing and stared hard at Dryden. It had been a long time since anyone had spoken to Van as if he was a young child. Hitomi reached over to Van and placed a hand on his thigh to steady him.

Folken spoke up for his brother, "If Van had not come, Hitomi would have been killed for her stubbornness. He bought her time and then was able to free us all from the prison cells."

"How did you manage to fly Escaflowne into the fortress?" questioned Van, still angry with Dryden.

A squeak behind Millerna caused the four sitting at the table to look very confused. Folken didn't notice the little girl when they had been rushed inside to regain heat, but now he carefully looked at her. Millerna had pushed the girl forward after tearing her off of her leg. He saw the familiar white blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and emerald green eyes. Hitomi saw the look of shock pass across Folken's face.

"Ilyssa?"

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

I hope that I haven't thrown my readers completely in the dark. A big thank you goes out to all of you who review to this chapter.

-EmpKaylenatye


	19. Chapter 19: Waiting for the Right Time

A/N: I know that it has been an incredibly long time since I have updated. Since that I need to refocus the story a little bit so if you are confused just yell at me, but know that it will make sense soon. Thank you for the reviews and keep writing them.

Chapter 19: Waiting for the Right Time

The stars had been out for hours and the two moons had nearly finished their rotation when the Crusade landed outside of Fanelia's gates. Everyone went to their rooms. Those who didn't have one were escorted to guest rooms. One person didn't feel the need for sleep and so took a walk through the castle gardens. Folken wandered around letting his feet take him where his memory directed him.

The waning moonlight led him to the temple of the dragons. Here his ancestors prayed to their dragon gods. He smiled bitterly knowing that the cursed dragon armor had once resided inside the walls and it was his goal to obtain the armor. Now his brother controlled the beast and Folken was glad not to have the responsibility. When he was training to become Fanelia's next king his teachers burned the ideals of his lineage into his memory. Folken looked above the alter seeing the old stone tablet that no one knew how to read since it was in draconian, but everyone knew the meaning by heart. 'To never waver from duty of country and let no tyranny enter the land.' That was the basic meaning. The ideals had lost their way in Folken's heart while in the service of Dornkirk. It wasn't until he had first rejoined his brother that they had started whispering to him again. It was those ideals that had given him strength enough not to give into Lady Serra.

"I see you can't sleep either." Van moved to stand beside his brother. He also looked up at the stone tablet that rested in its spot. It was a wonder the alter and stone tablet had not been destroyed during the war three years ago. Most of the temple's north and western side had not been touched and everything else had been rebuilt according to the old records.

"I never thought that I would see Fanelia like this again. Your love for your country runs deep into the soil brother." A chilling breeze had blown his long hair over his eyes. He used his metal hand to push it out of his way. The little moon light shined off of the metal and made Van turn towards him.

"You were supposed to rule." Van said bluntly.

Folken shook his head, "By birthright yes, but I never really wanted the obligation. I was too much of a follower and a watcher. I couldn't lead people or make things happen like you Van. I don't feel like I even belong here anymore."

Van put a hand on the mechanical shoulder, "You are always welcomed home brother. No one here will accuse you for your decisions, least of all me."

"Thank you."

Van looked around at the temple from the dais where Escaflowne appeared to the pillars holding the dome above the ground. This had been his refuge during the years before he became king. It was the place that made him feel safe and it was also his place to think away from the palace.

"Lady Serra now knows that the next pillar is in the Mystic Valley. If Dilandau remembers anything, he will know how to get there. Where you able to read far enough ahead to know the final pillar's location?" Van began to wander down the western side of pillars with Folken following him.

"Thankfully yes, but it is that information has me still awake. The final pillar was said to be in a temple of it's worshipers. Since the pillars were made by the draconians, where would the temple be on Gaia?"

"Maybe the pillar is in Freid. We could ask Chid if he has seen it or look through his library to see if it passed through his kingdom."

"I don't think that it is there. The key to their knowledge was stored in the Fortona temple; I don't think that the draconians would have put both of those in the same place."

Van thought about where the next pillar might be, but nothing seemed to be popping out at him. As far as he had been told, Fanelia was the last place to worship the dragons. While he continued to walk, Van let his left hand brush up against the pillars as he had as a child. The stones were dirty from the dust created by the newer parts of the temple. When he had reached the length of the wall something felt wrong to him. He stopped and looked back the way he had come.

"What is it Van?" Folken had just followed Van lost in his own thoughts, he now stood by his side looking back as well.

Van quickly walked back the same way, this time holding out his right hand as he passed the pillars. Folken followed with a confused face.

"When you," Van halted for a moment, "left Fanelia, I would come here to play. I don't know how many times I ran my hands against these pillars counting each one."

Van looked Folken straight in the eyes. "There is an extra pillar on this side."

Folken looked over at the eastern side of the temple and counted six pillars. When he looked over at the western side he could clearly see two pillars standing close together. Both men rushed over to the pillars.

"You don't think that the final pillar would be here." Asked Van. Folken only shrugged his shoulders.

"There is only one way to find out. I'll dust off the left one, Van, you take the right."

Both of them brushed off the dust on the lower part of the pillars, but it was a shout from Van that made Folken stop. With the pinkish light of morning coming over the horizon Folken was able to just make out the draconian inscriptions.

"This is the same writing as the other pillars, but why is there another pillar next to it?"

"When the builders came to restore the temple this pillar must have confused them so they put in another one next to it. Why don't I remember seeing this?" Van scratched at his head.

Folken pointed up to the top of the pillar and Van followed his lead. "It looks like there used to be ring holes up there. This pillar might have been covered by a tapestry for decades and it was finally torn down during the war."

Van shook his head. He turned to look at the slowly coloring sky. "Well, now all we have to do is destroy this pillar and Lady Serra will not have any way of turning on her weapon."

"I wouldn't use brute force on the pillar. Only the draconians know how much power is stored within one of these. Let's see if we can't find out any more before we hide it. It might work out better leaving it in plain daylight."

Van had walked to the outer part of the temple when he realized that Folken was no longer following him. "Aren't you going to get some sleep?"

Folken shook his head. "I have slept enough for one life time. I will sleep when I need it. I'll go to the library to see if I can't find something left by Dornkirk."

"Alright then, I will see you shortly since I don't think I will be able to sleep well knowing that this thing is here."

Van headed back through the gardens and to his chambers. He had nearly forgotten about the others when he saw Hitomi asleep in his bed. Moving around quietly, Van removed all but his underclothes and gently eased underneath the blankets. Hitomi felt him move and raised her head.

"Van? I was worried about you."

Bending over, Van kissed the woman's golden crown of hair before pulling her to his chest to lay down. "Don't worry beloved, I have good news for you in the morning, for now lets get some sleep."

Hitomi just numbly nodded her head against his chest before returning to sleep with Van shortly following.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

The Dragon Slayers had seen the smoke from miles away, but when they landed in the courtyard of the fort none of them had seen that much destruction since the war. Dilandau calmly walked up to his men.

"The dragon came."

"What!" said a shocked Gatti.

"It doesn't matter, right now we need to go and retrieve the final pillar for my mother. We will get revenge once the weapon is assembled. In three hours we will head out to the Mystic Valley in Asgard. Get the necessary equipment I will not wait for anyone."

Dilandau strode away towards his room when Lady Serra crossed along the half destroyed ramparts. She spotted the returned Dragon Slayers as they were walking towards the barracks.

"Chesta!" Looking up at her, Chesta nodded his head a broke apart from the group. He used the stairs to get to where she stood.

Chesta kneeled before her, "My Lady?"

"I need you to go on a mission for me."

"Where to my Lady?"

Lady Serra pursed her lips, "I need you to go to Fanelia and retrieve any information that you can. Use any means necessary to bring back the information. If you can, do not alert the king."

"Any means necessary?"

Lady Serra bent down and tapped on Chesta's chest. A metallic sound came from the body underneath the cloths. "Use what I have given you."

"Yes my Lady."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Ilya silently opened the bedroom door that she and Merle shared. Slipping out into the hall she made her way around to the gardens passing many servants starting the day as the sun had just begun to rise. She went to the fountain in the garden hoping that today would be different. Taking off her necklace, Ilya let the pendant sink into the water as she held onto the string. Chanting a few words out loud she let the feeling of magic wash over her as it traveled down the necklace to the now glowing stone. As the water around it glowed brightly a few more words were said before the light faded.

Waiting pacently Ilya stared into the water.

"Ilissa, will you answer me?"

The water just cast back her reflection bent by the flowing water.

"Ilissa, please answer me." Tears started to fall down her face. Irritated Ilya sat hard on the edge of the fountain trying to wipe off the flow of tears.

"Why are you crying?"

Ilya jumped at Folken's voice. She looked up at him with pouting lips.

Folken sat next her on the fountain. "You look a lot like someone I know."

"I don't want to talk to you." Ilya got to her feet, but was stopped by Folken grabbing her arm.

"You must know Ilyssa."

Ilya's face flushed red. "You have no right to address my sister like that!"

"Would you let me talk with her?" Folken let the little girl rip her arm away.

"Never!" Ilya felt the pressure in her back swell and she let her body explode from the emotional turmoil. A flurry of white feathers sprouted from her back ripping through her night gown. There the little girl stood clutching her pendant and her white feathered wings spread behind her.

Folken was not phased by her transforming. "Ilya, I must speak to your sister."

"No!" Ilya started backing away from Folken. "Do you know what happened when the war came to Gaia?" Folken shook his head. Ilya continued as if it didn't matter. "My sister watched over this planet for days on end. The destruction from the Zaibach Empire should have been what made her cry, but it wasn't that. She should have let that dragon to finish you off at the beginning instead of saving your life like she said."

"Ilyssa saved-" Ilya cut off Folken's question.

"Stop talking about my sister. All of my life she has taken on the responsibility of her actions and was stuck making sure that you didn't destroy Gaea along with that stupid old man!"

Losing his patience Folken let his own emotions surface as black feathers sprouted from his back as he stood at full height his shirt just holding on by threads. "You have no idea what happens during a war. Souls are twisted into false ideals and people are made to kill one another." He was surprised to see that Ilya did not back down, instead her eyes glistened with tears.

"Do you know what made my sister cry during the war? It was you that she cried over every time she saw your face in the Hall of Memories. I begged her to stop loving you, but she always said that you can only forgive the one you fall in love."

Folken let her words sting his heart before he continued. "Ilya, why were you sent here?"

"Someone needed to guide the key. My sister was needed on Earth so I came in her place to watch over them."

"Were you the one that called Escaflowne to the fort?"

Ilya calmed down a bit, "Yes, I heard the prayer and sent the machine to Hitomi."

"Why is Hitomi and Van so important?"

Ilya quickly realized that she had said too much and ran off. Folken watched her as she leaped into the air and her wings carried her off the ground and to the stables where she disappeared through one of the hay stack bays. Letting his wings melt away behind him Folken stood puzzled at what the little girl was hiding. He continued walking to the castle where he bumped into Hitomi frantically searching for Ilya.

"Have you seen Ilya? Van needs to talk with her."

Folken nodded his head, "I need to talk with you and Van alone about Ilya."

"Did you talk to her?"

"She knows something. I know a little of it, but I need to know what you and Van know so far."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Yukari waited for the afternoon tea to boil on the little burner. It was when she started pulling out the tea cups that Ilyssa started to stir from her resting place.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Ilyssa nodded her head as she looked out at the pouring rain. Yukari was waiting for Ilyssa to say something, but instead she just stared outside. Deciding that while the professor and Amano were putting their data into the computer it was up to her to get some answers out of Ilyssa.

"Ilyssa, do you have any special powers?" Immediately Yukari felt ridiculous for asking such a bold question. Yet, Ilyssa just turned to her with a small smile.

"I guess you could think of it that way, we liked to think of our abilities as the extension of our minds. The ancients were really people that had used their intelligence to better themselves. They created machines that made their thoughts into reality, but soon they out grew that and needed to expand their powers."

They grew dragons to host their powers and regenerate their energy supply. Many things were created from the drag-energists like the tower that connected the two worlds. After the fall of the Atlantians, their secrets to controlling most of that power was lost and became mystical instead of logical. Everything that I was taught was only what was handed down from generations. Unfortunately that is how the old language was lost. My family bloodline's concern was to guard the gate and the weapon that rested within it."

"That is a great deal to hold on your shoulders alone." The professor said from the doorway.

"My younger sister and I have been full filling this duty since the death of our parents. I'm afraid that I may have made her grow up too fast because of the responsibility."

"Nothing can help that now. Are you feeling better?" The professor moved to sit back in his comfortable chair.

"Yes, my 'powers' had been drained from me."

Yukari reddened at the comment. "Where you able to enter the data into the computer?"

Amano nodded, "We have it in. Now all we need to do is to get to Stonehenge."

"I don't have enough power to get all of us there." Said Ilyssa.

"As wonderful of an experience as that would be, putting such a drain on you would put our efforts to waste if you cannot help us. I think that a plane trip is in order. I believe that I should be able to have tickets ready for all of us in a couple of days."

"All of us Professor Tomoe?" questioned Yukari.

"Why of course! I need both of my assistants to help put this tablet back together when we get there. Begin packing up the tablet pieces and I will go get us four tickets to England."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Hitomi and Van waited for Folken in the study. It wasn't long before he arrived in a fresh set of clothes. He wore a plain white dress shirt and blue slacks. A blue vest coat matched his pants. By his look it seemed as if Folken was only a merchant instead of royalty. They sat around the coffee table that had a small spread of food and drink for breakfast.

"I need to know what you know of Ilya." Folken said hastily.

Hitomi looked confused, "Why?"

"She is with holding information about herself from you."

Van agreed, "From what I have been able to find out is that she was put here. She was sent to guard Hitomi and I because we are the key to something."

"Also, she talks to this woman named Ilyssa, who is her sister. I've seen her a couple of times talking with her." Interjected Hitomi.

"So she has been talking with Ilyssa." Folken thought the information over. "When did Ilya arrive?"

"Only a couple of weeks ago when Hitomi came through the pillar of light, what do you know?" asked Van.

"I knew her sister." Folken looked up to see their stunned faces, "While I was training to become king, I stumbled upon her as she was training to become the guardian of the gate."

"Guardian of the Gate, do you mean guarding the weapon the Atlantians built?"

"Yes, she was one of the last in the line the other being her sister who wasn't born until after I left Fanelia. She always talked about her duty to me."

"Can you still talk with her?" Van asked urgently. "If you could we could finally get some answers."

Folken looked at the ground, "I have lost contact with her and I don't think that Ilya will allow me to talk with her sister. However, if Ilyssa has sent Ilya there must be something terrible about this weapon that she doesn't want to see happen."

"I don't understand." Hitomi reached for the decanter and poured herself some juice.

"True draconians were taught the art of reading the desires of others. Ilyssa must be watching what is going on and decided to take action. She sent you through the pillar of light, Hitomi, along with her sister."

"How can she do that?" questioned Hitomi.

Folken only shook his head, "I never asked her how she was able to make things happen. Only Ilyssa knows why you two are important, Ilya is only following orders to help and watch."

"We need to make Ilya tell us what is going on." Stated Van.

"That would be unwise. The draconians never wanted to interfere with those who lived on Gaea. Only in rare occasions did they jump back into our history."

"Like your mother," Van and Folken turned to Hitomi, "She was destined to meet your father and marry him. Now Ilyssa is trying to let us solve this problem on our own, but gave Ilya to help us."

"Well, if she is able to enlist the help of dragons and transport Escaflowne when it is needed then I won't complain. I wish we could ask Ilya more about this." Van ran his hand through his black hair.

"For now we should give Ilya some room to be herself. She has already grown-up too fast, all we can do is allow her to help when she can."

"Lets hope that is all the help we will need." Hitomi reached for Van's hand. He grabbed a hold and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Folken smiled at the small gesture. "I'm glad that the two of you have each other."

Hitomi blushed, "Well, I'm glad that we are together now. By the way you said that you had good news."

A small smile appeared on Van's face. "Yes, we found the final pillar. I guess that it has been sitting under our noses the whole time."

"That's wonderful, I'll go get Dryden and Allen and tell them as well."

Folken rose from his seat, "I'm off to the library to see if any more documents can be found about the pillars. Come find me if you decide anything."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Lady Serra sat in her makeshift war room, the other one having been destroyed by Escaflowne. It frightened her to see the cursed armor up and moving again. Even more so because the armor was moving without the pilot until Van climbed in. Currently she stared into the fire trying to not let the day's events rule her mind. The second to last pillar was in Asgard and the dragon slayers were leaving within the hour to obtain it. She had sent Chesta to Fanelia with the intensions of gaining information on the final pillar. Without it the weapon could not be reconstructed and that would not do.

A quiet knock on her door and the creak of the hinges was all that she heard as the servant entered the room.

"What is it?" she snarled.

The servant handed over a parchment and quickly left the room in the same silent manner. Lady Serra opened the scroll to see a message from her laboratories.

"My Lady,

Upon further investigation of the broken statue we discovered several drag-energist embedded into the stone. We conducted a few more tests and found that the other statutes also had drag-energists. The same tests were performed on the pillars and we were able to find that they too had drag-energists implanted. Other than that these objects are made of ordinary stone."

The new information made sense to Lady Serra. A slow murderous smile came to her lips. "Now my dreams will be heard and obeyed."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Yes, another long one and I hope that this isn't too boring. More action to come in the next chapter and a big thank you to all of my readers.

-EmpKaylenatye


	20. Chapter 20: Turning Tables

I know, I'm a horrible author who hasn't updated in forever. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, I don't own anything from Escaflowne, just this plot line and the added characters.

Chapter 20: Turning Tables

Hitomi had wandered around the castle for a few hours before she gave up looking for Ilya. It was hard for her to just let Ilya go, but if what Folken said was true than she has been lying to her. 'No, it doesn't matter. Ilya is only a little girl who was following what her sister told her. It would have made our lives much easier if we had known from the start. I don't care about what the draconians think they can meddle in, they shouldn't be allowed to play god when it is convenient.'

Hitomi found herself in the open corridor near the main chamber. She had worn a simple dress today to let the air move around her through the heat of summer. A light breeze came through the open corridor playing with the plain tan dress. Like the first time she had been here the curtains were drawn closed as Van and the advisors were catching up on business. She was about to peak into the room when one of the advisors thrust a curtain aside and stormed out of the room. His prudish face flushed with anger. When his eyes meet Hitomi he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You are the cause of these problems!" The man pointed a finger directly at Hitomi.

Van had quickly followed the advisor when he had blown up and now stood at the opening watching what the old man had said to Hitomi. He saw shock register momentarily on her face before it was placed with a calm look.

"Why do you believe that I am the cause of the problems?" Van was amazed at how steadily she spoke.

"You are a girl from the Mystic Moon, as much cursed as if you were a draconian. The last time you had arrived on Gaea, Fanelia was destroyed. You have brought evil omens to our country and are not fit to rule these people."

Hitomi carefully choose her words, "When ever I have been brought to this planet there are plenty problems that have nothing to do with me. All I have ever done for Fanelia, no Gaea is to keep it from being destroyed by people who would rather have a dictator control their lives instead of letting a leader guide the people to making ethical decisions on their own. It was my willingness to defy these dictators that have caused them to act against me, but not to act out against the people. People like Emperor Dornkirk and Lady Serra already intended on not letting anyone beseech their plans, much less me. So to them I am only detour. No matter what happens to me I will continue to protect Fanelia and the ideals that have been laid out by its kingdom."

"Well said Lady Hitomi." One of the other advisors had come to stand next to Van now moved forward to face Hitomi.

The man was dressed in plain court clothes with slightly graying hair. He picked up one of Hitomi's hands and held it between his own. "Please my lady, forgive Advisor Cahlar's words."

Cahlar sniffed rudely but the other man ignored him. "My name is Redion, advisor and general of the Tusk army, successor of the late Luva. We all have been very worried about the events that have been taking place in the past several days. To know of your capture and rescue have sent all of us in fear. Yet after hearing your words I do believe that we had nothing to fear. Your strong will could clearly convince anyone to follow you. I am grateful to say I no longer hold any reservations saying your highness in the future."

Redion knelt down on one knee releasing her hands. He pulled out the ceremonial sword from his side belt holding the hilt towards Hitomi. "If you will permit my lady, I know you are unfamiliar with Fanelian customs but I would like to ask for your blessing so I may continue towards a better Fanelia under your direction."

Hitomi glanced over at Van who urged her to take a hold of the sword. Taking the hilt Hitomi placed the flat of the blade on Redion's shoulder as she had seen in many historical pictures from home. A smile on his lips told her that she was doing it right.

"I, Redion, general of the Tusk army willingly give my life to the service of my king and future queen. May your words of wisdom always guide Fanelia to a prosperous future."

"I thank you for your pledge." Hitomi took the sword off of his shoulder and handed it back to him. Redion returned the blade to it's sheath and bowed to her. The other advisors and generals followed suit including Cahlar who Hitomi forgave. Afterwards they advisors left leaving Hitomi and Van standing alone in the corridor.

Hitomi stood slightly flustered and slightly dizzy from the quick turn of events, but still had a smile on her face.

Van returned her smile, "I can't believe that happened."

"What did happen?" Hitomi moved closer to Van who took her hands.

"All of my counsel has pledged their loyalty to you, even Cahlar who hates anything that isn't done by tradition. Normally this isn't done until our wedding day, but your actions seemed to give them hope to believe." Van moved his face to gently nuzzle Hitomi's face. "Though I still don't know how they could have doubted you, for you have always been my hope."

"Thank you. Now we need to decide what is going to happen with the pillar."

"I need to gather some things from my study that I need to discuss with Dryden and Allen. Please will you go find them for me and we will all meet in the formal dinning room. I have a feeling that this discussion is going to last through dinner."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

The late afternoon heat did not bother Chesta as he moved carefully around the Fanelian palace. He had only moments ago arrived and was making swift progress. Having to dodge a few people, Chesta was pleased with his efforts. Careful not to move any of the hanging tapestries he found a nearby conversation very interesting.

Allen and Dryden were walking over to the dining room discussing the news that they had heard, unaware of the extra set of ears.

"Well, I hope that Folken has found some information. Fanelia didn't receive very much information taken from Zaibach after they were disbanded. I doubt he'll find something like Dornkirk's diary."

Allen nodded in agreement. "Although any information would be welcomed to help rid of the pillar, we will really need to think about how we are going to get rid of it."

Chesta followed them down the hall a bit further, but the conversation soon drifted. Heading back the way he was going Chesta was rewarded by the sight of Hitomi coming out of a room talking with someone inside.

"I'll go tell everyone that you will be there shortly."

A thank you was heard from the person and Hitomi shut the door behind her. She walked down the hall towards Chesta. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and stared directly at the dragon slayer. Chesta stood stock still not letting his body move in the slightest.

'That's so strange. I thought I saw one of the dragon slayers standing right there. Now I see nothing.' Hitomi rubbed her eyes. Looking again all Hitomi saw was a shimmer of heat.

"The heat must be getting to me." Hitomi continued down the hall feeling it had been too long since the little girl had run off.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Van stood by the window letting the light afternoon breeze wash over his heated body. It was no surprise to him to see the door swing slightly open. 'Hitomi must not have shut the door tight.' Van went to close the door when a feeling crept along his spine sending all of the hairs along his neck to stand on end. Letting his body relax, he tried to find the source of the strange feeling. His mind went blank as he had trained his mind in the past. The pendant suddenly came to his mind pointing to a corner of the room.

Popping his eyes open Van looked at the corner. There was nothing there, but two huge book shelves shoved against on another. Then he saw it. A shimmer in the air just barely visible as it moved along the far side of the wall to the window.

"So you can see me?" said a voice.

"Who are you?" demanded Van.

Chesta concentrated for a moment before his body was once again visible to the rest of the world. Van stood stunned to his spot.

"I wouldn't call for help because you don't know what I am capable of. Why don't I show you." Chesta removed the glove from his right hand to reveal not flesh but metal, and what was more impressive was that the metal looked perfectly seamless to Van. Suddenly the hand started to liquefy into another state. Van remembered that the Dragon Slayer units had the same weapon system three years ago, but to be attached to a human was insane. The hand had modified to three ropes of metal which shot out at Van twining tightly around him.

"Let me go!" Van shouted.

"Now that wouldn't be part of my mission. I came here to deliver a message to you."

Van looked hard at the Dragon Slayer, "What is it, more of Lady Serra's lies?"

Chesta chuckled, he lifted Van off the ground which seemed effortlessly to the man and slowly pulled the king closer. "I know where the final pillar is and as I see it you have one choice in getting me what I want. You must take the final pillar to Lady Serra's fortress within two days. If you don't do this I will come back. Many here can't sense me like you and your witch of a lover. I can go around and kill all of them one by one and I can have the Dragon Slayers come and destroy this beautiful city once again."

"NO! You will not harm any of them or this city." Van furiously tried to break free from the metal coils around him.

"Then I will expect the pillar to be delivered within the next few days. If not I will come and you won't be able to stop me." Chesta tightened the coil for a moment and then released Van to the floor.

Standing up quickly Van drew his sword, but in that short amount of time Chesta had already reverted back to his invisible form. Still feeling the rush of adrenaline Van couldn't sense the dragon slayer anymore. Suddenly a sharp metal arm shot out in mid-air from the window heading directly towards Van. Having only a few seconds, he was able to draw out his sword to deflect the spear, but instead of hitting him in the chest the point raked across Van's right arm from elbow to shoulder.

"Take this as a warning. I can kill who ever, without them ever seeing it coming."

Van only saw the shimmer move out the window as he clutched his injured arm. When he looked out the window the heat coming off of the sun baked buildings covered any signs of the intruder.

A servant walked into the room at that point and dropped the tray of drinks onto the floor. The crash sent Van back into reality as the pain in his arm blossomed.

"Go get Queen Millerna, quickly!"

"Yes, my lord." The servant left in a quiet rush. Van sighed as he sat down on one of couches. His shirt was slowly becoming another color as blood trickled through his fingers. Yet his mind was not on the wound, but what the dragon slayer had said. 'If I was the only one to see him, then what could he do to Hitomi?'

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Hitomi wandered into the stables seeking shelter from the sun outside. She was tired of looking for the little girl and was trying to find a place to rest that wouldn't involve the castle. Escaflowne stood inside the stable, hidden from the outside world. Hitomi smirked at the odd picture that it presented standing around a bunch of cows chewing hay. Looking around Hitomi spotted a ladder leading to a second story loft. Figuring that it would be a good place to hid for a moment or two she ascended the ladder. When she reached the top the sounds of the animals became quieter, but a new sound had replaced that.

Reaching the top, Hitomi pulled up to the platform and looked around. There was a window for hauling bails of hay opened to the outside along with hay scattered all along the platform. The crying continued near the open window. Shifting through the hay, it didn't take Hitomi long to spot the girl she had been looking for all day.

Ilya was curled up in a tight ball. Her nightgown was ripped in the back and white feathers were strewn around, but Hitomi paid no attention to that. Relieved to find the girl Hitomi sat on top of a pile near the girl. Hitomi was just close enough that she was able to gently stroke Ilya's back.

"Ilya, what's wrong?"

Hitomi only heard a muffled answer from the girl as she talked into the hay.

"Why don't you come hear and tell me what's the matter?"

Ilya rose from her spot and scooted towards Hitomi. Hitomi saw how red her eyes were, but the little girl didn't stay sitting. Instead she put her head in Hitomi's lap. 'It must be something that she usually does with her sister.'

"Can you tell me what is wrong?"

"I can't tell you any more."

"Why not?" Hitomi began to absently stroke Ilya's hair, every once and a while picking out a piece of straw.

"Because I was told not to tell you anything. Ilyssa is going to be mad with me when she finds out that I told you about her. Folken is going to ruin everything like he did before."

Hitomi sat confused by the little girl. 'She seems so much older than she looks. It must be her sister's influence. Why was Ilya burdened like this?'

"Hitomi, can we go back to the palace?" Ilya looked up at her with her bright green eyes.

"Sure." Hitomi let the little girl stand and directed her towards the ladder. When they were both on the ground the two of them walked back to the palace hand in hand. They had barely stepped inside the palace when Merle came running up to them.

"Hitomi! Van was hurt!"

Hitomi's heart dropped to the bottom of her chest. Running after Merle, she was soon ushered into Van's study. He sat on the couch with Millerna just finishing up bandaging up his right arm. His white shirt was soaked in blood and the right sleeve had been torn off to have access to the wound.

"Van!"

Millerna glanced up at Hitomi, "He will be alright Hitomi. The weapon only hit flesh. He had to have a few stitches, but he should be alright in a few days.

"How did it happen?"

Van looked at everyone staring at him with anticipation, "A dragon slayer snuck into the palace and threatened us. He was using a cloaking device much like their guymelefs."

"What did he want?" asked Merle who had curled up at Van's feet. Hitomi ignored the feeling of jealousy knowing the cat girl only wanted to protect Van as much as she did.

"He must have found out about the pillar." Folken stated. Van just stared into space.

"What how could he! Everyone one who was told about the pillar was sworn to secrecy." Millerna said flabbergasted.

"That doesn't mean that if he was cloaked that he couldn't have listened in on conversations and we may not have even known that he was there."

Hitomi suddenly remembered seeing the dragon slayer in the hallway. 'So he really was there.'

"It doesn't matter how he found out, there has been an ultimatum on the pillar." Van said coldly. Hitomi didn't like the tone of his voice knowing that it must be something terrible. She sat down on his right side being careful not to hurt the injured part of the arm.

Van tried not to remember his thoughts of earlier when Chesta had talked with him. "We have to get the pillar to Lady Serra's fortress in a few days, . . or. . ."

"Or what?" Hitomi looked into Van's eyes trying to gauge the emotion hidden behind them. Then it hit her, 'he's afraid'.

"There won't be an 'or what'. What he has set must be done, I will not lose what I have worked so hard to have." Van gazed lovingly in her eyes trying to push out the reflected fear.

"Then I suggest that we start creating a plan to get the pillar to Lady Serra. Also, a plan of attack for after that is accomplished would be a good idea as well." Stated Dryden.

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Lady Serra was busy most of the day and through the night. Her army was quickly rebuilding the fortress. Lady Serra said a hasty blessing to her elders for being miners, it made task that much more quickly to complete. Now she stood in the middle of the courtyard overseeing the night crew in the completion of their tasks. 'Nothing is going to stand in my way. This was only a surface wound in comparison to the pain I'm going to cause. My word will be done.'

She recounted the reports that came in from the dragon slayers who had left to retrieve the pillar Asgard. It would take them a bit longer to get the pillar back, but it would be in place within a few days. The thought of seeing the gateway complete thrilled Lady Serra. Now her army could arise to destroy the planets soft inhabitants.

A guard came over to her as she walked up the stairs to the open ramparts. "My Lady, the dragon slayer Chesta has returned and is awaiting you in the war room."

Lady Serra tugged her thick cloak around her body as she went to the tower. When she entered Chesta immediately knelt on one knee.

"My Lady."

"What news do you have to bring me?" Lady Serra sat in her armchair.

Chesta stood to give his report. "I have located the final pillar. If it does not come within the time that Dilandau has returned than I will go to finish the job."

"Very good." Lady Serra purred. Standing up once again she walked right up to Chesta.

"How is my creation? Has it worked well?" Lady Serra toyed with the strings holding Chesta's shirt closed. They easily unworked themselves, but Chesta dared not to make any moves against her. A red glow lit up Lady Serra's face as she traced her hand along his exposed chest. The red glow came not from the fire place behind them, but from the drag-energist embedded in Chesta's body. Her scientists were mirical workers when it came to creating anything for her, like a human guymelef. Most of Chesta's body had been replaced by mechanical parts, like his arm had been outfitted with a liquid metal propellant tank. Levitation rocks had been placed inside his body and hardwired to the drag-energist. Lady Serra was pleased when she had gotten the plans of the Teiring guymelef designs. The stealth cloak designs from the Alseides were just a simple to integrate.

"This body has served a wonderful purpose."

"I'm pleased. Why don't you get some rest. You may have another mission in the morning so be prepared."

"Yes, Lady Serra."

((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))

Another chapter down! We are started to hit some of the good stuff. Let's see what happens when this gate is activated.

-EmpKaylenatye


End file.
